Sonhos Reais
by Aline Higurashi
Summary: Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vi
1. Capítulo 1

**Sonhos Reais**

Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?

Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.

O000o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olha eu aqui de novo!!! Fic nova...Agora, de minha própria autoria!!!

Nem estou acreditando..mas chega de lenga-lenga

Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko!!!

Boa leitura!!!

00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 1

Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade? Meu pai dizia que era porque ainda ninguém tinha acreditado no verdadeiro amor que brota de todo fundo do coração. Vocês devem estar me achando um pouco melodramática, né? Tá, um pouco não, muito. Mas é que ele faz uma falta tão grande na minha vida. Com oito anos, eu perdi o herói de todas as minhas histórias. E a partir daí, esqueci completamente que sonhos podem se tornar realidade. Bom, ainda não me apresentei, não é mesmo? Me chamo Kagome Higurashi e tenho 18 anos. Moro sozinha na casa que meu pai deixou pra mim. Trabalho, estudo. Faço de tudo um pouco. Não tinha família até conhecer minhas melhores amigas: Sango e Rin. Conheci-as quando tudo mudou na minha vida. Tive que mudar de escola, não podia morar sozinha, então fui morar com minha madrinha, que mora aqui perto mesmo. Assim que entrei na escola, elas me apoiaram sempre. E, até hoje somos amigas. Não nos largamos por nada. Bom, vocês devem estar perguntando pela minha mãe. Nunca a conheci. Meu pai sempre dizia que ela teve que ir embora para continuar com a faculdade, continuar com sua vida. Desde pequena, sempre achei que fui um erro na vida de meu pai e minha mãe. Ele sempre discordava. Ele dizia que eu era o melhor presente que ele tinha ganhado, e, mesmo que minha mãe tivesse ido embora, ele nunca iria me abandonar. Mais tarde descobri que a minha mãe tinha formado uma família. Uma família onde eu não estava incluída. Acho até que ela nem sequer sabia que eu existia mais. Pra ela, o erro que ela tinha cometido na adolescência não ia atrapalhar em nada sua vida dali em diante. Posso dizer que eu já superei isso. Claro, a coisa que eu mais queria na vida é ser amada por uma mãe, mais como não é possível, vivo minha vida na melhor maneira possível.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trim...Trim...Trim...

- Ai...despertador idiota! Vou dormir mais um pouco.

Trim...Trim...Trim...

- AHHHH...TÁ BOM. VOCÊ VENCEU!

Meu dia já começou ruim. Cara, eu não sabia o quanto esse despertador é chato. Mas, sem ele, eu não vivo, não é mesmo?

Mal me levanto e me troco, vejo que já são 8:00. Ainda bem que é sábado. Se não, uma hora dessas um já estaria fora de sala. Vou pra cozinha, preparar meu café da manhã, e para minha surpresa me deparo com uma Sango, ainda sonolenta, mais com a mesa prontinha para o café.

- Sango? O que que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu toquei a campainha um monte de vezes. Já que você não atendeu, resolvi entrar e preparar seu café.

A Sango, assim com a Rin, tem a chave da minha casa. Bom, nós nunca sabemos se um maníaco psicopata vai entrar na nossa casa, né? Então, elas tem a chave para me ajudar sempre que preciso, e pra me acordar também.

- Ai amiga! Já disse que eu te adoro muito?

- Ahh..não vem com puxa – saquismo não, hein? Fiz isso para contar como a minha boa ação de hoje.

- Mesmo assim obrigada.

A Sango é uma ótima cozinheira. Quando nos reunimos pra fazer programas onde inclui comida, ela sempre faz.

- E aí Kagome. A Rin me ligou perguntando se nós não podíamos ir ao cinema hoje. Ela falou com você?

- É, ela me ligou. Mas eu não vou poder ir. Tenho que dar uma faxina no sótão. Desde o mês passado eu estou relaxando nisso. De hoje não passa. Mas não desistem do cinema por causa de mim. Quem sabe outro dia eu não vou?

- A não Kagome. Cinema sem você não tem graça. Você é uma comédia em relação a isso. Sem você os passeios perdem a graça. Já sei até o que eu vou fazer.

E falando isso, foi pra sala telefonar para alguém que eu conhecia muito bem.

O0000o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E aí?? Gostaram? Odiaram?  
Deixem seus reviews, por favor...é uma autora que está implorando!!! hihihihi

Bom..digam oq acharam ok?

Beijos

Aline Higurashi


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sonhos Reais**

Sem coments agora... Vamos a fic!

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 2

Depois que a Sango foi para a sala telefonar, nem tive a chance de escutar a conversa. Eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando "nossa, como ela é cara-de-pau!". Mas poxa, eu tinha que ouvir, afinal ela estava na MINHA casa, usando o MEU telefone, mas tudo bem, amiga é pra essas coisas. Quando ela voltou, toda animada, tive de perguntar:

- Ué? Arranjou um namorado novo e nem me contou?

- Namorado? Kagome, acho que o café contaminou o seu cérebro. Não era nenhum menino, pra sua informação.

- Então era quem? O presidente? Por que pela demora deve ter sido alguém muito importante.

- Foi pra Rin que eu liguei. Desculpe se eu demorei, é que, você sabe...Quando a gente conversa, fica horas e horas falando.

E como... Cara, pude ver ligeiramente a orelha da Sango vermelha. Mais tudo bem. Quando quaisquer umas de nós nos falam via telefone, nossa, eu já perdi a conta de qual foi o recorde de mais tempo.

- Sei, mas porque você ligou pra ela justamente àquela hora?

- Bom, eu expliquei que você não poderia ir ao cinema, então eu a chamei para vir aqui pra nos ajudar a limpar o sótão. Aí, combinei também que depois da limpeza, iria fazer um lanchinho como recompensa.

- Ah... Eu amei a idéia do lanchinho, mas desancana vai Sango. Todo mundo odeia fazer faxina, e vocês duas não são diferentes, Vão curtir o cinema vocês duas que eu vou dar um jeito na limpeza sozinha. Não quero incomodar ninguém.

- Quem disse que é incomodo? E pode ir se acostumando com a idéia. Eu e a Rin vamos te ajudar, como sempre fizemos. E, com tudo que nós enfrentamos, uma faxina não vai ser tão difícil e chato assim.

Me lembrei de todas as coisas que nós aprontamos. Principalmente na escola. Se existem pessoas para entrar em frias na escola, essas são eu, a Sango e a Rin. Mas, tem razão também..a Rin é mais quietinha, mas eu e a Sango... Sempre armamos um monte. Me lembro de um dia, no 1º ano, a Sango tem ficado de saco cheio da escola, da aula, do dia dela. Aí, de repente, ela me manda um bilhete falando que iria se levantar e sair, porque não agüentava mais a repressão daquela escola. Eu assinei em baixo...estava louca pra sair da sala e ir fazer alguma coisa de útil. Bom, só sei que essa notícia foi se espalhando, e quando eu, a Sango e a Rin (não muito contente com a idéia), levantamos, pra nossa surpresa, a sala inteira também levantou e foi embora. Cara... Realmente, parecia que tinha sido uma armação perfeita, e eu e a Sango estávamos felizes por termos feito à boa ação daquele dia. Mas, isso rendeu muito ainda. Fomos, injustiçadas pela diretora e... bom, não quero nem lembrar. Melhor esquecer.

Mas, voltando a agora, abracei a Sango. Tinha perdido meu herói mas em troca, ganhei duas fadas loucas que me trazem tanta alegria, que nem sei como agradecê-las. Subi e fui ao meu quarto me vesti. Coloquei uma roupa bem típica de faxina, um short bem confortável azul, e uma camiseta que eu fazia academia. Não demorou nem uma hora, e a Rin já estava lá em casa. Desci e fui até ela.

- E aí coisa? Como você tá? Deve estar muito mal pra aceitar encarar uma faxina.

- Que isso. Eu estou muito bem e alegre em vir te ajudar, viu senhorita Kagome? E cadê a doida da Sango?

- Eu ouvi isso, viu? Estava preparando os apetrechos para a faxina.

- Que bom que você ouviu. Era pra ouvir e se tocar mesmo.

Caímos na gargalhada. Eu mereço amigas tão boas assim?

- Bom, chega de papo e vamos a faxina, não é Kagome?

E partimos para a luta.

0o00o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu acho que nunca tinha me divertido tão em uma faxina. A companhia dessas duas aqui deixam a coisa toda emocionante. Depois de muito limpar, tirar poeira, esfregar, tínhamos terminado tudo. Bem, praticamente tudo. Ainda faltava um baú que estava perto da janela. Fomos todas até ele, prontas para atacá-lo. Mas, de repente me veio a memória meu pai me dizendo algo a respeito daquele baú.

"Dentro do sótão existe um baú. Se eu ainda não estiver aqui, procure-o. Ele trará todas as respostas para as suas dúvidas mais intrigantes."

Parei por um momento, antes de abrir o baú. Será que existia alguma coisa que marcaria minha vida profundamente dali por diante?

A Sango e a Rin estranharam a minha reação.

- Kagome? Você tá bem? Você não está com uma cara muito boa. E toda essa faxina, né? Deixou você cansada? – Falou a Rin, com a aparência preocupada.

- Sim, estou muito bem. Apenas me lembrei que o meu pai me disse sobre esse baú. Ele disse que eu iria encontrar muitas respostas nele. Mas, com tudo o que aconteceu até hoje, eu tinha me esquecido dele.

- Ah Kagome! Abre logo ele. Estou ficando curiosa.

Aquilo que a Sango falou, foi como se fosse um tiro para eu dar a largada e descobrir todo o meu passado.

- Aii... esse troço ta difícil de abrir. Será que dá pra vocês me ajudarem um pouco aqui?

- Claro. Vamos Rin.

Sério. Nós três lá, o baú nem se mexeu pra abrir. Como que eu poderia descobrir as respostas se o baú não ajudava?

- Kagome, acho que, por o baú ter ficado muito tempo fechado, ele deve ter, sei lá, enferrujado, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Bom, será que você tem um pouco de óleo aí? – falou a Rin.

- Acho que sim. Vou dar uma olhada lá embaixo.

Desci e voltei tão rápido com o óleo que até me assustei. Mas também né, eu queria saber daquele mistério que rondava o baú. É muito bom ter uma amiga CDF. Não é que a história do óleo deu certo?

- Pronto Kagome. Agora vamos abrir isso.

E, com uma enorme força, apesar do óleo, conseguimos abrir o baú. Tinha tanta coisa dentro dele. Papéis velhos, fotos. Eu ia ter muito trabalho pra descobrir sobre tudo. Tiramos tudo lá de dentro, para dar uma olhada e uma organizada também. Mas, uma carta me chamou atenção. Era endereçada ao meu pai. Tinha uns 13 anos. Olhei quem tinha escrito, mas não tinha nome. Abri a carta, não sei por que, mas naquela carta, eu encontraria muitas coisas importantes. Vendo a minha curiosidade em relação a essa carta, Sango e Rin pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo.

- Alguma coisa importante nessa carta Kagome? – perguntou a Sango.

- Acho que é nela que eu vou encontrar aquilo que eu sempre queria descobrir.

Abri a carta, e para minha surpresa, ela era da minha mãe.

"_Querido Yudi. Minha vida está melhorando muito depois dessa viajem. Estou na faculdade e encontrei muitos amigos antigos. Estou tão feliz que mal posso escrever. Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, para aproveitar a vida, mas você fez a sua escolhe e eu não pude interferir. Espero que também esteja tão feliz quanto eu. E a Kagome? Como ela está? Bem eu suponho. Com um pai como você, eu posso ficar despreocupada em relação a ela. Bom, minha vida está bem melhor assim. Meu erro parece ter sido reparado, graças a você. Te agradeço muito por isso. Comprei uma casa com o dinheiro que meu avô me deu. É linda. Acho que vou morar nela até formar minha família. Espero que venha me visitar. O endereço está logo abaixo. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ainda te amo muito. Mas a vida não deixa esse sentimento se tornar real. _

_Que tudo na sua vida seja mais que um sonho_

_Midoriko"_

Depois que terminei de ler, não conti as lágrimas. Minha mãe. Minha própria mãe dizendo que eu fui um erro na vida dela. Sango e Rin, que também tinham acompanhado a leitura, vieram me acalmar. Eu senti que aquela fenda que eu tinha feito de tudo para cicatrizar, estava se abrindo de novo. Nunca me senti tão vazia assim, a não ser no dia que meu pai faleceu. Por mais triste que eu estava, percebi que o meu pai também deve ter ensinado para ela sobre os sonhos. Afinal, ela tinha realizado os seus, mas eu acho que ela não percebeu que tinha pisado no sonho de outra pessoa. O sonho de sua própria filha.

- Kagome, eu e a Rin vamos guardar tudo isso. Vamos lá pra baixo e você vai descansar. Depois de tudo isso, acho que você merece um descanso, ainda mais depois dessa descoberta.

Depois que ajeitamos tudo, descemos e a Sango preparou um chá pra mim. Bebi o chá e relaxei um pouco. Olhei para o relógio. Já eram quase cinco da tarde. Sango e Rin precisavam ir embora.

- Kagome, preciso ir. A noite eu te ligo pra saber como você está. Come alguma coisa. Vou ficar devendo o lanche, mas juro que quando puder eu faço qualquer comida que você pedir, ok?

- É Kagome. Eu também preciso ir. Toma um banho. Relaxa um pouco. Depois disso que você viu você precisa de um pouco de paz. Amanhã eu dou uma passada aqui, quem sabe a gente não saí um pouco pra se distrair?

- Nossa meninas. Muito obrigada por tudo o que vocês fizeram hoje. De coração mesmo. Vou seguir o conselho de vocês. Vou descansar, e depois converso com vocês.

Despedimos-nos. Fui para o sofá. Percebi que a carta ainda estava nas minhas mãos. Dei uma olhada melhor e vi o endereço da casa dela ali, como ela tinha dito ao meu pai. Era bem longe de onde eu morava atualmente. Resolvi subir e tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar, como a Rin disse. Mas, eu estava começando a ter uma idéia na minha cabeça que poderia mudar completamente a minha vida.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**E aí pessoas?? Nossa, estou tão animada com a fic q já escrevi esse capítulo em menos de duas horas. Tudo bem que não está grande, mas poxa..eu estava mt ansiosa pra postar esse capítulo. É a partir dele que a história vai ter um início realmente.**

**Férias... Verão, sol, calor. Tudo isso lembra praia, não é? Pois então. Final de semana chegando, e o meu programa vai ser praiaaaaaaaaa... até q enfim...**

**Eu já estou praticamente mais de um mês de férias e ñ fui a praia ainda, mas..deixa baixo...**

**Vamos as respostas das reviews, ou melhor, da review:**

**Aneeke-chan: Nossa, obrigado pela review! E que bom que você gostou do começo da fic. Bom, escrevi mais do que o capítulo anterior, espero q eu tenha agradado. Prometo q vou fazer o possível para escrever mais ainda.**

**Nossa, agradeço demais por você ter me colocado nos seus favoritos. Espero responder a altura. Valeu!!**

**Sem mais comentários, até o próximo capítulo!!!**

**Ja ne**

**Aline Higurashi**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sonhos Reais**

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Capítulo 3

- O quê? Kagome você ficou louca? Tudo bem, eu sei que você não muitas idéias certas na cabeça, mas isso já é demais.

Foi assim que a Rin recebeu a minha idéia. Estávamos indo para a escola. Eu fiquei um pouco decepcionada que a Rin pensava assim de mim. Tudo bem que eu e a Sango éramos as mais malucas de nós três, mas não era pra tanto. Eu, já sei porque a Rin se comportou desse jeito. Porque ela é toda certinha. Nunca faria uma coisa dessas que eu estou pensando. Chegando ao portão da escola, avistei Sango e eu e Rin fomos na direção dela. Tinha contado tudo pra ela pelo telefone, mas ela não tinha entendido muito bem a minha idéia. Então eu novamente expliquei aquilo tudo. Para minha surpresa, ela me apoiou.

- Isso mesmo Kagome. Você tem que correr atrás daquilo que você acha que é certo. Se você acha que esse é o melhor jeito para você descobrir todo o seu passado, vá em frente e seja feliz. Pode contar comigo pra qualquer ajuda.

- Cara, será que só é que acordei certa hoje? Porque vocês duas estão completamente malucas. A Kagome, por estar planejando algo que é meramente impossível. E a Sango por estar apoiando essa idéia.

- Não é impossível não Rin. A Kagome já tem tudo em mãos. Só falta ela querer que isso ocorra. Não acho nada errado ela pensar desse jeito. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, também pensaria assim.

Para minha felicidade, o sinal bateu. Não que eu goste das aulas, é que eu não queria discutir com as minhas amigas por causa de um problema só meu.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Parece que o assunto morreu durante a aula. Aquela manhã tinha passado tão devagar. Acho que esse assunto me deixou e deixou as minhas amigas meio que distantes. Bom, agora que eu parei para pensar. Se eu realmente fizer isso, minha vida vai mudar muito. Poxa, o meu plano era o seguinte. Eu iria pegar aquele endereço na carta da minha mãe, e iria até lá. Quem sabe eu não encontre aquela que me deu a luz, e que nem ligou pra mim? Vocês devem estar me achando uma doida por ir atrás de uma mulher, por mais que seja a minha mãe, que nem ligou pra mim, e provavelmente, nem liga até hoje. Mas é que eu sempre tive vontade de conhecê-la melhor. Eu sempre queria desejar feliz dia das mães, mas eu não podia, porque eu não tinha uma ao meu lado. Tinha o meu pai é claro, e ele valia pelos dois. Mas a mãe tem um significado tão grande na vida dos filhos e eu não sabia até hoje esse significado. Eu tinha que tentar. Eu teria que largar minha casa, a escola, meu emprego, meus amigos. E essa era a parte que eu mais odiava. Ter que abandonar meus amigos, ou melhor, minhas amigas. Anos e anos de amizade, aí eu vou e PLUF...acabo com isso. Mas elas precisam entender. Vai doer mais em mim do que nelas.

Na volta pra casa, eu chamei as meninas para conversarmos melhor. Elas aceitaram, e todas nós fomos para a casa da Sango. Eu só trabalho de noite, então teria um bom tempo para a conversa. Chegando lá, fomos direto para o quarto dela. Parece que nem a mãe e nem o irmão estavam em casa.

- Kagome, como você está planejando deixar toda a sua vida pra trás? Como planeja deixar tudo isso daqui? – assim disse a Sango quando abriu a porta do quarto e todas nós nos sentamos.

- Eu não sei Sango. Vou largar a escola, o meu emprego, comprar um carro e seguir o que o meu coração estiver planejando pra mim.

- Kagome, eu estou concordando com a Rin. Você não pode deixar a escola. Estamos no último ano. O seu emprego não é lá essas coisas, mas você não pode simplesmente largá-lo e o mais importante, como pretende comprar um carro?

- Eu sei. Eu vou trancar o ano. A respeito do emprego, eu acho outro quando tudo isso acabar e o carro. Meu pai deixou umas economias de urgência pra mim. Acho que comprar um carro agora é o que pode se chamar de urgência.

- Kagome, a Sango está certa. Não faça isso. Tudo bem tem todos esses problemas, mas e agente? Nós sempre ficamos juntas, nunca nos largamos, sei que estou pensando um pouco só em mim, mas como vamos ficar eu e a Sango? Sem você a nossa vida de alunas vai perder a graça. Você sempre dá alegria a tudo.

- Rin, você acha que eu não estou triste por ter que deixar todo o meu passado aqui, inclusive vocês? Mas é uma decisão minha, vocês tem que respeitar. Eu não vou morar lá. Só vou conversar um pouco com ela, saber como foi a vida dela nesse tempo, depois eu volto. Eu não vou me mudar daqui.

- Você está dizendo isso agora. E se sua mãe quiser que você more lá? Ou pior, se ela nem te receber, hein?

- Eu não vou morar lá, nem se ela me pedir. E, mesmo se ela não me receber eu tenho que correr todos os riscos. Sango, você não está parecendo aquela amiga que estava me apoiando hoje cedo.

- Desculpe Kagome, mas eu não queria ter dito isso. Sei lá, saiu da minha boca. Eu tinha que tentar alguma coisa pra você ficar.

- Sango, você esta sendo um pouco egoísta em não deixar eu fazer aquilo que eu sempre quis. Vocês sabem que é o meu sonho encontrar a minha mãe. Poxa, vocês podiam pelo menos me apoiar. Que tal se vocês fossem comigo? Seria tipo, uma viagem, férias. Já pensou, 3 amigas na estrada, curtindo a vida sem se preocupar com nada?

- Kagome, agora você pirou mesmo. Por mais que eu queira ir, minha mãe nunca vai deixar. – disse a Rin – Até parece que ela vai deixar três adolescentes, por mais que sejam vocês e eu, viajarem sozinhas, sem nem saber o que vai ocorrer na próxima curva da estrada.

- Idem da Rin, Kagome. Eu vou te apoiar na sua decisão, mas não posso fazer parte nela.

- Ok, eu entendo.Acho que peguei um pouco pesado pensando nisso. Acho que verdadeiras amigas como nós, deviam enfrentar tudo e todos, mas pelo visto me enganei. Eu vou embora. Vou deixar tudo preparado para minha viagem. Depois de amanhã coloco meu pé na estrada, sem saber de nada, mas pelo menos, eu vou ter minha próprias decisões. Não vou precisar consultar ninguém.

E assim eu deixei a casa da Sango. Um POUCO REVOLTADA. Ué? Elas mesmo não disseram que passariam tudo por causa de mim? Pelo visto, elas repensaram bem. Agora eu não tenho que pensar nelas. Vou para a lanchonete, me demitir, trancar a escola, comprar um carro e pegar a estrada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A Sango me ligou no outro dia. Como eu já tinha trancado a escola, não precisei ir hoje. Me pediu desculpa por qualquer coisa e me disse que sempre estaria comigo. Tão sempre que ela resolveu ir comigo nessa viagem. Isso mesmo.

- Eu pensei bastante no que você disse Kagome. Tenho que ter as minhas próprias decisões. Falei com a minha mãe, ela entrou em pânico, mas respeitou minha decisão. Estou tão animada que mal posso esperar. Já comecei a arrumar as malas. Quando vamos?

Eu mal conseguia segurar o telefone. Ela estava maluca? Eu disse aquilo num momento de raiva, o que eu me arrependo muito. Eu briguei com elas. Melhor esquecer. E parece que a Sango estava fazendo aquilo muito bem. Parece que eu nem tinha dito tudo aquilo pra elas ontem.

- Sango o que eu disse ontem, não era pra levar a sério. Tipo, eu não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês. Isso é problema meu e eu tenho que resolver isso.

- Kagome me faz um favor? Cala a boca e me escuta! Eu nem ligo pra isso. Agora que você me chamou, nem adianta chorar porque eu vou. Quando vamos comprar o carro?

- Sango, eu te adoro!

- Eu sei. Bom, quando vamos comprar o carro?

- E a Rin? Você não pode deixar ela aqui sozinha, ela...

- Kagome, a Rin sabe se virar muito bem aqui sozinha. E eu acho que ela vai pensar muito bem sobre a sua proposta, pode confiar.

E depois de muita conversa, desliguei o telefone. Não dava pra acreditar. A doida da Sango iria comigo!

O0o000o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**E ae galera? Tudo blz???**

**Nossa, meu final de semana foi mt bom...Praia...mt bom..aconteceu tanta coisa..mas vamos ao q interessa, as respostas das reviews:**

**Kanna Nagoky: Que bom q vc gostou Kanna. Sua opinião é mt importante para eu continuar com a fic. Espero q possa sempre acompanhar. Bjuss**

**Clara-Chann: É Clara! Só foi eu falar nisso q aqui no espírito santo também começou a chover, mas no domingo ela deu uma trégua e eu pude aproveitar! Vc é adivinha? Como vc pôde ver, ela realmente quer visitar a mãe. Mt obrigada pela atenção.**

**Ja ne**

**É isso gente, sem mais conversa**

**Aline Higurashi**

**OBS: Desculpem pelo capítulo ser pequeno. Vou procurar aumentar os próximos na medida do possível.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sonhos Reais**

**SOB NOVA DIREÇÃO... ALÉM DA MIM, ALINE, AGORA COM A KAORI-SAN.**

**Aline Higurashi: ALELUIA... Depois de mt, mas mt tempo mesmo, eu desenterrei a fic. Graças a Kaori, que é um anjo, valeu amiga, eu me animei para postar o novo capítulo. Bom.. não tenho mt o q dizer, apenas imploro. DEIXEM REVIEWS. Muito obrigada a todas!!!! Bjuss**

**Kaori-san: Oieee!! Nosssssssssaaaaaaaa... Capítulo grandinho... O.o Tadinha da Kagome, vai ter azar assim lá onde Judas perdeu as botas! u.u Ela só tava tentando ir atrás da mãe(mas eu não tenho pena! .') Espero que tenham gostado!!! Nós nos esforçamos para fazer esse capítulo! (Será? O.O) Bjin!!!**

0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 4**

Olhei pela janela e vi que o dia estava nublado. Acho que isso não é bom para quem ia fazer uma viagem de carro, certo? Tanto pode chover como não... Então eu vi que realmente eu iria fazer aquilo que eu mais temia por dentro e não sabia. Encontrar com uma estranha. Resolvi levantar e lavar o rosto. E se ela não lembrasse de mim. Tipo, faziam anos que a gente não se via, eu nem sei se ela realmente chegou a me ver depois do parto. O carro já estava pronto e Sango ainda não tinha chegado. Comecei então a preparar meu café. Eu geralmente não como nada de manhã, mas como hoje eu não sabia onde ia parar para almoçar, um pão com ovo iria bem. Ouvi o telefona tocar. E fui atender.

_- Alô?_

- Oi? Sango??

_- Kagome, é só para avisar que eu to chegando aí._

- São 6:00 manhã, ta cedo ain...

_- Não Kagome, são 7:00!! Horário de inverno! – cuspi meu leite todo, o que fez uma sujeirada na cozinha._

_- Meu Deus Kagome!!! Você esqueceu de novo?_

- E-eu não vejo jornal!!!

_- Só eu mesmo para te aturar. De qualquer forma eu to chegando aí. Se apresse porque não quero pegar engarrafamento..._

- Tá. – eu nem tava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Ela tava chegando e eu tava de pijama! Ou eu prestava atenção ou eu limpava e me ajeitava. Afinal eu tava com o cabelo que nem o de uma louca, de pijama limpando o chão, enquanto tentava inutilmente terminar de comer o pão e tentar prestar atenção no que ela dizia. É, seria estranho alguém chegar e me ver daquele jeito. Optei pela última opção, e só concordava com o que ela dizia, e quando percebi o telefone já tava desligado e a Sango na porta da cozinha me olhando meio que com... ah... Raiva?? Pode ser...

- Oi??

- Kagome!!! Eu pensei que você já tivesse mais adiantada, e você disse que já estava pronta!!!

- Eu disse??

- O QUE?? VOCÊ NEM OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE, NÉ???

- Sango fala baixo, tá cedo!!

- Coisa!! São 7:30!! Sai daí!!! Vai se arrumar que eu limpo isso!!

- Tá bom!! – me levantei e sai o mais rápido possível dali. Confesso que só vi ela enfezada assim uma vez na minha vida, que foi quando a Rin marcou de ir no shopping com a gente, sendo que depois ela levava a gente de carro para casa. Aí, a gente ficou no shopping até às 11:30 e na hora de ir embora ela tasca que não trouxe o carro!! A Sango começou a se desesperar! E começou a resmungar e gritar depois e... Esquece... Botei uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul e desci ainda pesteando o cabelo. Sango já me esperava sentada no sofá com uma cara ainda meio enfezada.

- Vamos??

- Aham. – Descemos as escadas, com aquelas malas pesadas... às vezes eu gostaria de ter um irmão mais velho para carregar esse tipo de coisa para mim. Chegamos lá embaixo e daqui a pouco a gente só ouve assim:

- Pensei que vocês já tinham ido embora!!

- RIN?? – gritamos eu e Sango ao mesmo tempo!! Ela nem disse que ia vir com a gente!

- Não, Papai Noel!! Ho Ho Ho, feliz Natal!!

- ¬¬' – depois de mais um tempo, nós finalmente saímos de lá. Eu estava no banco carona, Rin atrás e Sango dirigia. E acho que ela sabia para onde mais ou menos ficava. Porque eu não tinha a mínima idéia! Estávamos a mais ou menos com meia hora de viagem. A Sango estava dirigindo. Combinamos fazer um rodízio, e ela começou com a viagem. Nosso destino era bem longe. Praticamente teríamos que cruzar o Japão. Estava uma viagem tranqüila, relaxante, silêncios...

- Gente, eu estou com calor! – Rin começou a reclamar.

- Quem não está Rin?! Eu e a Sango também estamos, e nem por isso reclamando da vida.

- Mas é que está muito quente... Liga o ar Sango?

- Ar? Que ar? O carro que a Kagome comprou é mais velho que todas as nossas avós juntas.

- Ei! Pêra ae! O que eu posso fazer? O dinheiro que eu tinha só deu para comprar esse. Não me culpem.

- Ah Rin, você também está muito chata. Fica quieta aí que o calor passa.

Então, ficamos, mais uma vez, em silencio. Parecia que aquela viagem iria entrar mesmo para a história e...

- Gente, Eu tô com calor!!!

- Ai Rin.. Pelo amor de Deus. Você está com calor porque você fala demais. Fecha essa matraca.

Concordei com a Sango. Sério mesmo, a Rin consegue ser irritante quando quer. Teve uma vez que...

- Caramba eu não agüento mais! Eu estou com calor.

- RIN CALA A BOCA! – Eu e a Sango gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, calma gente. Não precisa gritar.

Só foi ela parar de falar que estava com calor, que parece que esse tique de perguntar toda hora pegou em mim.

- Hein, será que está chegando?

- Não Kagome. Será que você não sabe que a cidade onde sua mãe mora é a quilômetros de distancia de Tókio?

- É mesmo... a deixa pra lá.

Olha, eu estava mesmo inquieta com tudo isso. Tipo, você também estaria se fosse conhecer a sua mãe. Sei lá. É bem estranho se você for pensar bem. Mas eu não agüentei, e perguntei de novo.

- Sango... tá chegando?

- CARAMBA! SERÁ QUE VOCES DUAS PODEM ME DAR 5 MINUTOS! EU SÓ ESTOU PEDINDO 5 MINUTOS DE SILÊNCIO, MAIS NADA!

Depois disso, ninguém falou mais nada. Nossa, agora eu realmente me assustei com a Sango. Ela é bem brava, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu a vejo TÃO brava. Poxa, eu só queria saber de uma coisa. Será que ela não podia apenas me responder com educação?

- Calma Sango! – disse Rin, toda tranqüila – Não precisa explodir. Sabemos que voceê está de TPM e tals, mas não desconta na gente.

- EU NÃO TO DE TPM!!!

- Kagome liga o rádio e a gente vai ouvindo música e distraindo...

- Tá – eu liguei o rádio e Sango começou a falar

- É muito para mim... A Rin e você não calavam a boca... Ta quente... eu to com fome e com sede e estamos no meio do deser...

- Não exagera...

- Gente!! É só a gente parar para comer!!

- Boa idéia Rin!! Sango paramos no próximo posto!!

- Ou não...

- Ah??

- Sabe – Rin começou calminha e foi apavorando um pouco a voz – Tem um carro da polícia pedindo para encostar ali atrás...

- Tá de sacanagem??

- Ah, não...

- Tudo bem, vamos parar... – é incrível como esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo... Tipo se eu resolvesse ir à praia amanhã, ia começar a nevar! Apesar de eu preferir neve a sol... Ah deixa!! Era só um exemplo. O policial chegou e mandou a gente sair do carro. E foi o que a gente fez, sei lá!! E se ele fosse um louco com uma arma e fosse estouradinho??

- O retrovisor das mocinhas está quebrado exatamente por quê??

- Tá quebrado?

Quando o policial falou isso é que nós realmente reparamos que o retrovisor estava quebrado. Olhei para Rin e ela tava com os olhos cheios d'água. Ai meu Deus! Tudo que eu menos preciso agora é de alguém chorando. Acho que não dá para piorar

- Rin?? Você tá bem??

Ela dá umas fungadas e me responde:

- Sabe Kagome, eu achava que essa viagem iria ser maneira, todas nós juntas. Mas, posso falar a verdade? Tá uma porcaria. Está quente que nem num deserto. A gente não sabe pra onde tá indo, e agora, um policial para o carro.

- Deixa eu ver a carteira de motorista. - Ihh ferrou, a minha tá passada.

- Ahn... Pra que?? Não é com o retrovisor? - Ihhh, a da Sango também.

- Olha aqui, mocinha. Quem decide o que quer ver aqui sou eu. Por favor, pode me mostrar sua habilitação?

É definitivo. Eu, Kagome Higurashi, vou ser presa, porque eu queria viajar para achar a minha mãe, e, a minha carteira de motorista estava passada. Eu estou virando uma delinqüente juvenil!

- Olha, moço, quer dizer, senhor policial, no momento a carteira de motorista está nas malas, e tipo, vai demorar para pegar. E isso vai atrasar o seu trabalho, que é muito importante para esse país. Então, porque o senhor não deixa assim mesmo, e, no próximo posto nós paramos e trocamos o retrovisor? – a Sango falou, toda apreensiva.

- Muito obrigado por se preocupar com o meu trabalho, mas eu espero. Quero ver sua habilitação agora!

A Sango, temendo o pior, entregou na mesma hora sua carteira de motorista. Bom, eu nem quero ver o que vai acontecer. Enquanto isso, eu estava confortando a Rin, que não parava de chorar.

- O que minha mãe vai dizer, Kagome? Eu, uma filha tão certinha, agora vou parar na cadeia por causa de uma simples carteira de motorista? – dizia tudo isso, limpando suas lágrimas. – Eu aposto que ela não vai mais me deixar entrar em casa. Nunca mais. Vou ter que morar embaixo da ponte, sem comida, sem família, sem...

- Rin! Por favor, quer parar de drama? Caramba, é só uma carteira! O máximo que ele pode fazer é nos dar uma multa, que vai ser muito ruim, já que nós não temos dinheiro e mais nad..

- Eu quero que as mocinhas, por favor, me acompanhem até a delegacia. – disse o policial.

Ai meu Deus. Quando a gente fala que uma coisa não pode ficar pior, se engane, ela realmente pode. Foi aí que a Rin começou a berrar. Sério, não estou brincando. Ela começou a berrar, literalmente.

- Policial – eu disse, com bastante calma, se é que eu podia ficar calma. – Isso não é necessário. Sabemos que estamos erradas, mas isso já uma atitude muito drástica. Uma multa já não está de bom tamanho, não?

O policial olhou todo assustado para ela mas continuou firme com o negócio da delegacia.

- Quem decide o que ou o que não é necessário aqui sou eu. Agora me acompanhem.

E com essa fala, ele foi se dirigindo até a viatura, e fez um sinal para entrarmos no carro, e segui-lo.

- Caramba, que ditador! Ele acha o que? Que é o rei da cocada preta? – disse Sango, muito brava.

- Bom, pelo menos os ditadores tinham cabelo! - Essa foi uma ótima observação minha, para descontrair um pouco. Entramos no carro, e fomos atrás do policial. A gente podia até fugir, mas aí sim, podia ser um motivo para ser presa.

A gente chegou lá na delegacia e tinham vários ladrões.. dãã!! Era a delegacia, mas tinham uns bêbados também... Eu fiquei realmente com medo. Eles não falavam nada com nada. Tinha um que falava: "A minha mué fexi ovo e cocó assado!". Mas eu realmente duvidava que ele era casado. Aliás, ele nem tava de aliança.

Depois o policial disse que ia falar com o chefe dele e ver quanto seria a nossa multa. E nesse curto período de tempo, adivinhem só o que aconteceu?? Pois é!! Os bêbados começaram a chegar perto da gente e tascaram:

- Voxê é tão lida comu a balia axul!

Tipo, ele tava dando em cima da gente?? Que cara de pau! Agora pouco tava falando da mulher dele que fez 'cocó' pra ele!!

Olhei para o lado e rin estava branca, e sango assustada. Sabe, numa situação dessa, e realmente pensei que não podia ficar pior... Mas eu me enganei.

O policial chegou olhou para nós três sem nem se dar conta que os bêbados davam em cima da gente e disse:

- A multa de você vale de 500 a 550 reais.

- O QUE??? – nós três gritamos juntas e ao mesmo tempo, e do nada a delegacia ficou um silêncio... Acho que eles não estão acostumados a ver duas loucas gritando... Engraçado, ninguém se assusta com os bêbados cantando... Será que é tão normal assim??

- Se vocês não pagarem a multa, vocês vão passar 30 dias presas para aprenderem a respeitar as regras de trânsito! – Legal, vou fazer companhia para os bêbados e os ladrões...

- Gente!! Quanto vocês tem? Eu tenho R$ 150! – disse Sango. Abri a minha carteira e tinha R$ 200! Não ai pegar o dinheiro todo!! Era só para caso de emergência, se bem que... Eu não contava com o policial.

- Rin?? – olhamos para ela com uma cara de desesperada e ela disse simplesmente que:

- Eu tenho R$ 100! – Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!! Eu vou ser presa por míseros R$ 50 reais??

Se bem que, a saia que eu queria tava nesse valor.

- Bem mocinhas... – cara, ele não para de chamar a gente de mocinhas! – Vocês vão ser presas!!

- Pode deixar que eu termino de pagar! – Olhei para o lado e tinha um cara alto de ombros largos, cabelos longo e pretos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e com os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi.

- Muito obrigada!! – disse Rin ainda chorando.

- E então, o que as belas damas estão fazendo aqui?? – Tipo, é impressão minha ou ele tá olhando para mim diferente?? Mas logo Sango tascou:

- O que você tá fazendo aqui???

- Tá vendo aquele dali – ele apontou para um dos caras do grupo de bêbados. Era exatamente o que cantava o do cocó assado.- Ele é o meu tio. É a 5ª vez que isso acontece em um mês. Eu falei para a minha tia que ele tinha problema, mas ela não acredita. – Minha cara caiu no chão. Será que ele mora com os tios?? Tipo um cara daquele tamanho, ainda mora com os tios?? – À propósito... Me chamo Kouga, Kouga Fediddcos – Juro, me controlei para não rir...

- Bom, já que eu ajudei as senhoritas, será que vocês poderiam fazer um favor para mim? Mas antes, quero saber os nomes das lindas...

- Bom meu nome é Sango. Essas são Rin e Kagome.

- Sabe, eu tenho língua!! – a Rin do nada parou de chorar??

- Eu também!! – Eu hein!! A Sango sai falando que nem louca!!! A Sango tá empolgada demais!!

- Nossa... Kagome... que nome bonito. Lindo como a dona. - E com essa fala, muito enjoativa, beijou minha mão.

A Sango e a Rin ficaram maravilhadas com a atitude dele. Oras, o que elas viram nele que eu não vi!!! Ele tem cara de ser todo certinho. Blerg! Parece que o meu pensamento transpareceu, porque a Sango me deu uma cotovelara. Doeu muito. Vai ter volta, ela vai ver.

Depois dessa cotovelada, tirei minha mão rápida das garras daquele Fediddcos. Ela tava toda lambuzada... Cara, que nojo!

- Então, Kouga, o que você queria pedir pra gente? - preguntou Rin

- Poderiam me dar uma carona?? – ele pediu.

- Sim!

- Não!

Bem, eu respondi no mesmo tempo em que Sango e Rin respoderam, então eu acho que soou mais como um sim.

- Ah que maravilha!

- Olha, Kouga, acho que você não vai gostar. Tipo, o carro tá cheio. Tem malas, tem a gente, e olha, tem que ter muito saco pra nos aturar, mesmo.

Falei isso numa atitude inútil dele mudar de idéia. Mas, como eu previa, ele nem se abalou. Ele continuou com aquela cara de iluminado idiota. E além do mais, onde a gente ia enfiar aquele tio bêbado dele?

- E o seu tio? - perguntei. Ele não ia ser tão cara-de-pau a ponto de pedir pro tio dele ir conosco, não é mesmo Se bem que o que ele mostra, é que ele É cara-de-pau. E tem também que ele ajudou a pagar o carro. Meu Deus, porque eu me atrasei!!

- Ele não vai. Eu só pago a fiança dele, e a minha tia vem buscar, mas obrigada pela preocupação!

Como se eu estivesse preocupada. Aqui pra ele ó! Aposto que se eu tivesse endireitado o relógio isso não teria acontecido, aliás, se eu não tivesse cuspido o leite, isso não teria acontecido!

- Então vamos para o carro! - disse Sango toda animada. Como ela consegue?? Com um cara chato desse no nosso pé?? Esqueci, no MEU pé!

Enquanto as duas estavam íntimas do Fedido, eu tava lá, nem me importando. Mas, mesmo assim, o cara não desgrudava de mim. Vira e meche ele dava uma jogada para cima de mim. E eu estou pensando seriamente de que ele é meio cego sabe?? Ele não se tocou que eu não quero papo com ele... Depois dessa confusão toda, eu até tinha esquecido da minha mãe... E que tô sem dinheiro e... Sem retrovisor!! Aposta que outro policial idiota vai aparecer dar uma multa... Até que senti um puxadão e quase bati a cabeça. Será que...?

- O que foi Sango?? – perguntei meio temerosa. O carro caiu num silêncio...

- Acho que.. que o carro deu - nem deixei ela terminar a frase!!

- Nãoooooooooooo! Deus não pode ser tão mau comigoooooooo!

- Calma Kagome!! - Rin disse numa tentativa; fracassada; de me acalmar

- Calma?? Como você me pede um negócio desses!!!!???

0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Agora... as respostas das reviews.. mt obrigado a todos q estão lendo... A Kaori vai responder...**

**NAH- CHAN: Eu nunca vi aquele filme da Britney (não sou muito chegada nela...), mas a Aline já viu... e realmente lembra um pouco. Espero que esteja gostando!!! Bjosss!**

**Ludy-chan: É, né! Fazer o que se existem mães desnaturadas no mundo?? Ainda bem que a minha não é assim! xD Bjosssssss!**

**É isso meninas.. 'té o próximo capítulo.. mais alguma coisa a dizer Kaori?**

**Ah... a Kagome vai ser acompanhada por duas malucas e Murphy durante a viagem!! Ela que se cuide! xD**

**Beijos**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-san**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sonhos Reais**

**Ouvindo o coro de aleluia! xD... Vamos a fic!**

0o00o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 5**

Tá... A gente tá no meio do nada, com o príncipe do Mundo das Melações tentando pensar em algo. Po!! Ele vem aqui quase todo dia por causa do tio bêbado dele e não sabe onde tem um posto!!!???

- Eu acho que tem um posto a uns 2 km daqui.

- Ah... 2 Km é pouquinho!! Dá para carregar – É!! Do jeito que a Sango-chan é forte e o Kouga é um youkai.. Acho que ajuda um pouco.

- Então vamos começar a empurrar!! – eu disse. Sabe, eu pretendia chegar na cidade da minha mãe em exatamente 3 minutos... atrás...

Depois de muito, mas muito esforço mesmo, chagamos ao posto. Cara, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de posto. Estava caindo aos pedaços. Pra você ter uma idéia, os caras que trabalham lá, estavam vigiando uma lâmpada acender e apagar, como se já estivesse na hora de trocar. Quando chegamos, mortos de cansaço, eles até tomaram um susto. Vieram rapidamente nos atender, uma coisa que não faziam fazia muito tempo, eu acho.

- Vocês estão com problemas no carro? – perguntou o moço do posto.

Não, me deu vontade de falar, estamos dando uma volta no fim do mundo, para guardar de recordação. Cara, odeio pergunta idiota. Mas, como ele era a única pessoa a nos ajudar, guardei isso para mim mesma.

- Estamos. Será que o senhor poderia verificar para nós o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango.

- Claro – disse ele, entusiasmado.

Enquanto ele estava fuçando lá, a Rin foi tentar, comprar uma água, e o fedido continuava a me encher a paciência:

- E aí Kagome? Por que vocês estão mesmo atravessando o país?

- A Kagome quer encontrar a...

Dei uma cotovelada na Sango. Não falei que iria me vingar dela? Poxa, ela não precisava ficar espalhando a minha vida pra todo mundo.

- Dá licença, Kouga, mas eu preciso falar com a minha amiga aqui, a sós.

Puxei a Sango para o banheiro. Cara, nem aqui, nem no Brasil aquilo podia ser chamado de banheiro. Era todo sujo. Mas pelo menos ali, o fedido não iria atrapalhar a gente.

- Sango, eu preciso realmente te pedir uma coisa. Será que dá pra você parar de falar da minha vida para os outros?

- Mas ele não é "os outros"!! Ele é o Kouga!! – às vezes a Sango me surpreende.

- A gente conheceu ele hoje!!!

- Ele é tão legal!! – Acho que Sango tem a definição errada de 'legal' – e ele gosta de você!! Você é tão sortuda!!!

- Sango, calada!

- Ahh... Tá bom! Mais que ele é uma gracinha, ele é.

- Então fica com ele pra você. Ahh.. mais uma coisa. Não esquece mais de tomar seu remédio não, tá?

Sango resmunga alguma coisa e nós saímos do banheiro.

Chegamos perto do carro e o Kouga e o moço do posto estavam conversando. A Rin, com muita sorte, comprou a água.

- Caramba, não sabia que para comprar uma água era preciso andar tanto. Mas valeu a pena. Querem um pouco?

Eu e a Sango quase nos matamos pela água. Parecia que estávamos no deserto a muitos meses e aquela garrafinha era a nossa única salvação.

O fedido, quer dizer, o Kouga veio em nossa direção e disse que o carro já estava pronto, que só tinha um pequeno problema. Então, todos nós entramos no carro, e seguimos viagem.

- Sabe, depois disso tudo... Eu lembrei de uma coisa... – ah, lá vem a Rin de novo!! Diz para mim que ela não vai falar que tá calor!

- Fala Rin... – disse Sango já parecendo saber o que vinha...

- Tá quente...

- Eu sei, Rin... Se quiser eu te boto em cima do carro e você vai pegando um ventinho?? – disse irônica.

- Ai credo Kagome, o calor tá te afetando também!!

- Kagome, eu não agüento mais dirigir!!! – nós encostamos o carro, e eu fui para o volante. Engraçado Kouga parou de falar...

- Minha Kagome, eu acho melhor nós pararmos, daqui a pouco vai escurecer – eu e minha boca.

- Como assim 'Minha' Kagome?

- Oras, você é minha namorada!!

- Como é que é?? Não, rebubina... – eu não tinha entendido nada!! Do nada ele vem com essa história!

- Ai que fofo!! – sango dava saltinhos

- Por que não me contou Ka?? – disse Rin com os olhinhos brilhando. Ai meu Deus. O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e não me contaram nada

- Contou o que??

- Que vocês estavam namorando!!! – disseram as duas em coro. Sabe... Acho que 3 é demais!

- Eu não contei, porque nós NÃO ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! – Falei essa parte praticamente gritando. Poxa, elas queriam o que? Que eu gostasse de um cara que eu nem conhecia direito, que era o mais certinho, e que era meloso demais?

- Tudo bem, não precisa gritar. – Sango disse.

Bom, estávamos tranqüilos depois dessa "briga". A brisa estava fresca, ninguém enchendo o saco porque estava calor. Mas, até que uma idéia aterradora sobrevoa minha mente.

- ONDE NÓS VAMOS DORMIR? – eu disse, eu melhor, gritei.

- Ué, em um hotel – disse a Sango.

- Até que seria uma boa idéia, se nós tivéssemos DINHEIRO! – eu disse.

- Ah... é mesmo!

- Que tal nós acamparmos? – disse Rin, animada.

- Boa idéia! Assim eu fico na mesma barraca que a Minha Kagome.

- Já mandei parar de me chamar assim? Bom, ótima idéia Rin, mas onde vamos conseguir barracas?

- Minha querida amiga. Sou uma pessoa muito precavida. Trouxe uma barraca para três pessoas. Sei lá, eu pensei comigo mesma. Se acontece alguma coisa temos onde dormir.Ahn? Ahn?? Cara!! Eu sou demais!! Você não viveriam sem mim!! Ahhahaha

- Deixa de ser exagerada!

- Poxa Sango!! Cortou o meu barato!

- Vem cá... A gente ainda vai acampar?? – disse eu tentando prestar atenção na estrada e na conversa... Com vem a dizer... Totalmente inútil.

- Claro, onde você quiser Minha Ka!! – tá bom, eu vou ser presa se esse ara continuar a me chamar assim... MAS EU VOU MATAR ELE!!

- Quer parar de me chamar assim!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

- Desculpe... – não sei porque... Mas eu acho que ele não vai parar...

Dirigi mais um pouco, procurando um lugar tranqüilo para acampar. Até que achei uma clareira aberta no meio de uma pequena floresta. Era o lugar perfeito. Estacionei o carro e partimos para a luta de armar a barraca.

- Sango, segura esse lado aí. – eu dizia, praticamente com toda a paciência perdida.

- Eu estou segurando, é que tá muito difícil. Kouga, será que dá pra dar uma forcinha aqui?

- É claro. Porque as senhoritas não vão preparando o local enquanto eu arrumo a barraca? Posso garantir que consigo montá-la em dois tempos.

- Tá bom, já que insiste. – disse para o fedido.

Enquanto estávamos tirando as coisas do carro e arrumando tudo, escutamos um barulho. No começo, ficamos muito assustadas. Ué, não sabíamos onde estávamos. Vai que era um tigre? Mas, como eu sou muito corajosa (Deus tá vendo), fui na frente, tremendo que nem uma vareta. Onde estava aquele fedido quando nós precisávamos dele. Depois que vi o que era, me lembrei que ele estava montando a barraca. Mas cheguei a essa conclusão muito mais tarde. É que eu não conseguia me conter. Era muito engraçado.

- HUAHAUHAUUAHUAHAU – eu ria que nem uma criança.

- Calma Kagome. Quer parar com esse ataque. Vamos ajudá-lo. – a Rin disse.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque das risadas. É que quando chegamos perto do local onde estava vindo o barulho encontramos o Kouga...Ele... Ele tinha conseguido montar a barraca, claro... - Só não podemos esquecer do pequeno grande detalhe...- Que nem uma mula!!! Ele tava todo enrolado, literalmente!! A cobertura da barraca tava em cima dele, como se fosse um chapéuzinho, e os ferrinhos estavam jogados, enquanto ele equilibrava alguns com uma das mãos tentando não escorregar... Tava realmente muito engraçado!! Hahahaha!!!

- Cara, você disse que... hahahah... montava!! Não que destruía!! – disse eu tentado me controlar para não rir mais.

- Kagome!! Kouga, você quer ajuda??

- Não, eu sei me virar!! – e no exata momento em que ele disse isso, ele se desequilibrou e caiu junto com as únicas peças que ele tinha conseguido deixar em pé!!

- Chapeuzinho eu vou te ajudar!! Eu quero ter onde dormir!! – disse eu quase parando de rir... eu disse quase.

- Muito obrigado, Minha Kagome. Mas, não precisa, mesmo!

- Já falei pra parar de... ahh, quer saber? Esquece! E, claro que eu vou te ajudar, se não vamos passar a noite vendo você se enrolando mais ainda nisso.

Depois disso, a Rin ajudou o Kouga a se desenrolar, literalmente, e eu terminei de montar a barraca. Esquecido a barraca, fizemos uma fogueira. Parecia mesmo que tínhamos programado tudo para acampar.

0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Tudo bem! Podem jogar cadeiras, pedras, o que estiver mais próximo da mão de vcs! Eu sei, demorei um século, mas é que eu finalizei minha outra fic recentemente, então eu e a Kaori-sann começamos a voltar no ritmo da fic agora, e ela também tem as fics dela, aliás ela escreve muito bem também (puxando o saco xD). É sério! **

**Tem uma fic dela que se chama "A Encrenca Perfeita" é muito hilária. Realmente, dão uma passada lá que vcs vão gostar, principalmente quem gosta de inu e Piratas do Caribe!**

**Bom, e para as minhas leitoras da outra fic, não precisem se preocupar, a continuação está em fase de projeto. Estou lendo primeiro, o começo, para ver o que minha cabecinha irá fazer!!**

**Agora, uma coisa que eu queria dizer que todo mundo está reparando. Que essa fic está parecida com o filme da Britney (não sei como se escreve). Bom, para dizer a verdade, eu nem tinha reparado. E, para dizer outra coisa, a fic não tem muita coisa a ver. A única coisa, bom que eu saiba, parecida, é q a Britney também sai com mais 2 amigas em busca da mãe. Mas o enredo é muito diferente. Espero que vcs tenham observado! Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar!**

**Agora, as reviews:**

**Miko Nina Chan: Ahh.. que isso menina! Estou até sem graça pelos elogios. Que bom que vc gostou. Espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjin**

**MariInha: Que bom q vc gosta! É muito bom ouvir isso. Eu vi que vc acompanha minha outra fic, que agora acabou, mas vamos procurar retomar o mais rápido possível. Prometo me esforçar pra postar o mais rápido possível. Bjos!**

**Bia Landgraf: E aí? Pra vc ver como somos más... kkkkkkkk! Elas vão sofrer muito ainda! Valeu o elogio! Gostou desse? Bju**

**Paulinha: Olha a menina aqui agora! Elas são realmente azaradas, e com um pouquinho da nossa ajuda! xD Bjo!**

**Aggie18: Oi! Como eu disse lá em cima, o filme da Britney foi meio que uma coincidência. Bom, vc leu? A Kagome não vai fazer par com o Kouga, isso eu posso garantir.. agora o inu.. Que tal esperar? Hehe! Mas, adorei a idéia, ele vai ser um tremendo bad boy! Que bom que vc está esperando a continuação. Vai ter continuação sim, pode esperar. O livro que eu copiei, é sim, só mudei algumas coisas, sempre disse isso, se chama Garota Americana. Eu também sou super fã da Meg. Minha autora preferida! Bju!**

**E isso ae, gurias, agora com a palavra, Tia Kaori-sann:**

**Kaori-sann: Oi, desculpe a demora... Tá, eu sempre digo isso, mas é verdade ok!! xD Bem, espero que gostem do cap. e tenho quase certeza que o próximo sai mais rápido!!! Brigada por acompanharem!!**

**Bjosks**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Eu estava em um lugar muito bonito. Bonito de verdade. Tinha grama por toda a parte, umas árvores de porte grande, de várias espécies, flores em abundancia coloriam a paisagem. Eu estava em frente a um lago, um lago azul, muito cristalino por sinal. Era noite e estava tudo muito calmo. Uma brisa fraca balançava meus cabelos, agora soltos. Até que eu vi um vulto. Um vulto alto, com, se não me engano, uma luz prateada a sua volta. Parecia muito deserto em seus pensamentos, pois estava parado, do outro lado do lago admirando seu reflexo. Quando levantei minha cabeça para poder olhá-lo melhor..."_

Abri os olhos. Estava um pouco suada... Olhei para os lados e vi que Sango e Rin já tinham se levantado, já o que o fedido dormiu do lado de fora. Que sonho estranho, quem deve ser aquele vulto? Me troquei e sai. Estavam todos com um pedaço de pão e Sango lendo algum papel.

- Bom dia! – Eu disse, e fui me unir a eles.

- Bom dia Ka! – Sango e Rin responderam.

- Bela dama, dormiu bem!? – Kouga disse mais uma das suas belas citações baratas, mas resolvi não ligar. Afinal, estava muito feliz para ele estragar meu dia.

- Dormi Kouga! O que você está lendo Sango? – Sentei, peguei um pedaço de pão e comecei a comer.

- Estou vendo o mapa. Pelo o que eu estou vendo, já passamos do meio do caminho!

- Nós vamos chegar lá hoje Ka! A gente vai ver a sua mãe! – Disse Rin, toda empolgada. É nessas horas que eu paro para pensar: As minhas amigas são tão boas que não servem para mim! Eu quase larguei elas na cidade porque ia procurar minha mãe, mas elas insistiram em vir comigo!

- Peraí, você tava procurando a sua mãe? Pensei que tivesse fugindo de casa! – Kouga disse com uma expressão de susto.

- Por que? – Perguntou Rin muito interessada.

- Tipo, eu já tentei fugir de casa! – Ele disse calmamente.

- Nossa, logo você Kouga... Acho que realmente não esperava isso. – Respondi sinceramente.

- Bem... Vamos logo! – Disse Sango levantando e sacudindo o short sujo de terra.

- Mas... Eu nem terminei de comer! – Eu disse

- Kagome, é um pedaço de pão! – Rin e Sango foram desarmar a barraca e Kouga pegou a mochila para ir a algum lugar.

- Onde é que você vai!? – Perguntei.

- Aqui perto tem um ponto de ônibus, minha tia deve estar preocupada! Senhoritas, foi um prazer acompanhá-las! – Kouga fez uma pequena referencia. Até que agora ele não está tão chato?

- Tchau, Kouga! Boa viagem! - Disseram Sango e Rin em uníssono.

- Tchau! Ahh... E por mais que não pareça Kagome, você realmente se tornou uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Vai ser difícil esquecer você. Aliás, nunca vou esquecer. – Caramba. Pela primeira vez eu fiquei realmente tocada com o que ele disse. Não o achei grudento nem nada. Acho que ele é uma boa pessoa. Mas, se ele vai voltar, porque que ele veio? Será que ele era um seqüestrador e ficou com pena da gente!!??

O.O

- Vamos Ka! – Olhei para o lado e Sango e Rin já estavam prontas e dentro do carro. Cruzes! Todo mundo virou The flash!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois de uma hora, finalmente chegamos à cidade, ela era bem diferente do que nós estávamos acostumadas. Tinham bastantes lojas, pessoas andando... Pareciam todas meio apressadas. A minha cidade não era perto da capital, era bem mais calma. Acho até mais aconchegante.

- Ai que legal! Depois de tanto tempo, vamos conhecer a Srª Higurashi! Ka, como você consegue não ficar empolgada!? – Disse Rin super hiper empolgada virando para trás.

- Eu estou meio com medo – Respondi. – Tipo, eu nunca vi ela na minha vida!

- Ka, para que lado é a casa da sua mãe? – Perguntou Sango me olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Peraí – Disse para ela enquanto tateava os bolsos da calça em busca da carta.

_- Ahhhhh!!!_

_- Ah?? – foi só o tempo de eu ver um carro vindo na minha direção. Eu vou morrer._

- Ai meu Deus! Estão todos bem!? – Sango olha para Rin que faz um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Temos que tirá-la daqui! – As duas saem do carro e vem o carro que bateu nelas, as pessoas amontoando em volta e um cara tentando tirar a Kagome de dentro do carro.

- Ela está quase desmaiando – disse um cara de cabelo negros e curtos.

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Rin já começando a chorar.

- Não toca nela. Não toca nela. Olha o que você fez! E agora? A Kagome estava tão animada, agora essa. Era só o que faltava. Você pode me dizer o que você estava fazendo avançando o sinal, hein? – Sango disse muito furiosa.

- Desculpe senhorita. Eu estava com pressa, tinha que fazer uma prova de faculdade e estava atrasado, então eu...

- E alguém tem culpa se você se atrasou? Você não pode descontar nos outros isso. E agora? O que eu vou fazer com a minha amiga?- Diz Sango se aproximando da Kagome, vendo que esta tinha um corte profundo na testa e que estava sangrando muito. Enquanto Rin estava afastando todos os curiosos do local.

- Não aconteceu nada. Foi só um acidente pequeno nada demais. – Dizia pra todos.

- Temos que levá-la a um hospital. – Disse Sango.

- É sim... Espera um pouco. Não existe nenhum hospital aqui perto. Já sei. Vamos levá-la a minha casa. Lá tenho primeiro socorros. – Disse Miroku.

- O QUE??? ESSA CIDADE NÃO TEM UM HOSPITAL??? – Sango já gritava de desespero.

- Bom, perto não, mas como eu disse, podemos levá-la até minha casa. Tenho primeiro socorros.

- Bom – Já se acalmando um pouco – Se não tem jeito, então vamos. – Disse ela. – Rin, já chega de explicações, vamos sair daqui.

Então, Rin veio e se sentou no banco de trás do carro, segurando Kagome com a cabeça em seu colo. Sango sentou no banco de motorista e o jovem foi a seu lado.

- Mas e o seu carro? – Perguntou Rin.

- Já liguei para o cara, o guincho vai passar lá...

- Sua casa é muito longe? – Perguntou Sango, curiosa.

- Não, é aqui nessa esquina, esse prédio... Ah lá!

- Então entra logo seu idiota!

- Não é nem você que está carregando a garota! – Todos muito aflitos com o acontecimento, afinal Kagome estava machucada. Adentraram no recinto e chamaram o elevador, que por sinal, parecia não querer contribuir...

Quando o elevador contribuiu e eles alcançaram o andar de Miroku, todos correram em direção a porta do apartamento do estranho que estava ajudando as garotas. Passou a Kagome para os braços de Sango, que a segurou com um POUQUINHO de dificuldade. Colocou a mão no bolso a procura da chave.

- Ohhoohhuuu! – Miroku disse, fazendo uma cara de sem graça.

- Ohoohuu... O... Que...? – Perguntou uma Sango com um TANTO de dificuldade.

- Bom... É que... Acho que "acidentalmente" – Fazendo as aspas no ar. – Perdi minhas chaves no meio daquela correria.

- Como assim: "Acidentalmente"? – Também imitando o gesto de Miroku, por conseqüência: largando Kagome no chão. – Como alguém em um estado normal "acidentalmente" perde as chaves!

- Você largou a Kagome no chão... – Rin falou para o ar, já que Sango berrava e Miroku tentava rebater.

- Tsc tsc(onomatopéia de limpar a garganta xD)... Gente... – Novamente belas palavras jogadas ao ar!

- A KAGOME TÁ DESMAIADA! E VOCÊ AINDA PERDE A CHAVE!

- NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE VOCÊS BATERAM EM MIM!

- Gente! A Kagome está sangrando!

- SEU JEGUE!

- SUA MULA!

- GENTEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – Grita Rin, dessa vez fazendo surgir algum efeito.

O.O

- O que a gente faz agora? – Prosseguiu Rin como se nunca tivesse gritado.

- Vamos ao meu vizinho! Eu conheço ele! Ahn... Aqui!

- Conhece mesmo? – Perguntou Sango agora mais calma.

- De vista...

(Gota... Gota...)

Miroku, novamente com a Kagome no colo, toca a campainha da casa do vizinho, aparentemente "conhecido".

- Nossa... Que demora. Aposto que, como nossa sorte é muito grande, não tem ninguém em cas...

Antes de Sango terminar sua fala, o suposto vizinho abre a porta. Ele era um tanto, exótico... Sim... Essa é a palavra. Era alto, forte com os músculos a mostra, já que estava somente de bermuda. Seus cabelos, mesmos desgrenhados, eram um ponto curioso. Pratas e longos, além de uma par de orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça. Mas, o que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos, que apesar de estarem praticamente fechados, eram de um dourado profundo e brilhante.

Miroku, nem esperando uma ação de seu vizinho, entra como um foguete, seguido de Sango e Rin, um tanto nervosas e sem graça ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahh... Oi meu amigo! Bom... Eu sou seu vizinho da frente, e estou numa tremenda encrenca e preciso de sua ajuda. Eu estava indo para a faculdade, até que bateram no meu carro...

- Bateram vírgula, você bateu. – Disse Sango.

- ... E acidentalmente uma das meninas do carro se machucou. Então eu vim até o meu apartamento para fazer um curativo, mas no meio da confusão, perdi as chaves. Então, não tive como ajudá-la. Você é a nossa última esperança para resolver essa confusão, pelo menos em parte.

- Ehh.. ammm?? – Foi a única coisa que o vizinho disse.

- Então eu vim aqui te pedir algum bandaid, ou algo assim para estancar o sangramento dela. Você por acaso teria alguma coisa de primeiros socorros aí?

E Miroku não parava de falar, muito depressa por sinal. Ninguém estava entendendo o que ele dizia. O vizinho não estava pensando muito bem. Até que ele, não agüentando mais:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – Gritou o vizinho, assustando a todos.

Todo mundo congela e olha para o até então desconhecido.

- Eu conheço vocês? – Pergunta o vizinho.

Miroku, com delicadeza, coloca Kagome no sofá. Estende sua mão e se apresenta, agora com calma, para ser entendido.

- Bom, eu esqueci de me apresentar, que falta de etiqueta. – Disse Miroku. – Meu nome é Miroku, seu vizinho da frente, e essas são...

- ... Eu sou a Sango e essa é a Rin. – Disse Sango.

- ... Sango e Rin, e tivemos um contratempo.

- E o Kiko? – Responde o vizinho.

- Ah,cara qual é! Faz a sua boa ação de hoje!

- E o Kiko? – Responde o vizinho. Todos congelaram... Tudo bem, era uma escolha dele se ele iria ajudar ou não!

- Bom... – Sango resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. – Como o Miroku, já te explicou, aconteceram esses imprevistos, e eu estou com minha amiga aqui sangrando, no seu sofá. Por favor, eu imploro por qualquer coisa, você não teria nenhum algodão, ou álcool para estacar o sangramento dela? Por que parece que aqui perto não existe nenhum hospital. Então, eu estou desesperada para conseguir ajuda.

Foi apenas a Sango proferir a palavra sangrando e ajudar que o vizinho correu até Kagome para verificá-la.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu já disse que elas bateram... – Miroku começou a dizer até ser interrompido por Sango.

- Nós estávamos paradas no sinal até que ele abriu e eu segui em frente. Mas um carro bateu na nossa lateral, o carro desse sujeito aqui. – Apontando para o Miroku. – Então, ela se machucou. O resto você já sabe. A propósito, como é seu nome mesmo?

- É Inuyasha. Ela precisa mesmo de cuidados. Vou levá-la para minha cama, pegar minha caixa de primeiros socorros e cuidar dela. Pode deixar, vou fazer minha boa ação de hoje. Só não vou perdoar vocês terem me acordado.

- Ahh... Me desculpe. – Disse Sango. – Mas, como você está vendo era questão de urgência. Muito obrigada mesmo por sua gentileza.

Inuyasha pega Kagome nos braços e leva até seu quarto. Deposita o corpo adomercido em sua cama e vai até a cozinha para pegar sua caixa de primeiros socorros. Após encontrá-la, retorna para a sala.

- Eu tenho alguns bandaids que servirão para agora. Mas não serão suficientes para uma possível troca. Alguém terá de comprar mais.

- Eu vou! – Disse Rin, depois de muito tempo calada. – Só preciso que me falem onde é a farmácia mais próxima.

- Eu falo. Também vou ter que ir ao guincho, além de ter que fazer uma nova chave para mim. – Disse Miroku.

- Vou com você. Preciso ver o carro como está. Depois da batida, nem me importei com ele.

Assim, os três se dirigiram a porta.

- Inuyasha! Muito obrigada mesmo! – disse Sango antes de bater a porta.

- Ai meu Deus... Eu vou dormir e me acontece isso...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Inuyasha sai correndo em direção ao quarto onde a jovem supostamente dormia tapando as orelhinhas sensíveis. E quando chega, dá de cara com uma garota de olhos azuis aterrorizada, encolhida na cama toda bagunçada... Os lençóis brancos meio manchados com o sangue. Mas não ficara com raiva por ela ter manchado-lhe os lençóis.

Apesar do cabelo estar meio bagunçado e estar aterrorizada pelo fato de acordar sagrando na casa de um desconhecido, estava... bonita...?

- Calma, relaxa... – Disse se aproximando devagar, para não assustá-la mais.

- Onde estão os meus amigos?

- Eles saíram, foram ver o carro! Eu preciso fazer um curativo em você! Está sangrando muito, você bateu com a cabeça...

- Eu só lembro de estar gritando...! –De repente, a ficha parecia ter caído - Nós batemos? Rin e Sango estão bem?! Ai meu deus! – Kagome tenta levantar, mas ainda meio tonta, cai sentada na cama.

- Calma. – Disse um Inuyasha ainda tentando acalmá-la. – Suas amigas estão ótimas. Todos estão bem. Apenas você se machucou. Agora me deixe fazer um curativo antes que você tenha uma hemorragia e morra.

Kagome ficou calada a partir da menção da palavra hemorragia. Deixou aquele estranho ajuda-la. Ficou observando como ele era diferente de tudo que ela já tenha visto. Ele era muito... bonito. Sim. Bonito. E parecia educado e bom, ou então, o que ela estaria fazendo na cama desse estranho que está cuidando dela?

Depois de ter feito o curativo, Inuyasha pediu para que ela se deitasse, que ele iria na cozinha preparar um chá para ela.

- Muito obrigada! Mas, será que você poderia me dizer seu nome?

Inuyasha parou na porta e virou-se para encará-la.

- Inuyasha. Meu nome é Inuyasha. E você é a Kagome, como me disse sua amiga. Você tem sorte de ter amigos doidos que nem aqueles.

- Porque você está dizendo isso?

- Acho que se eles tivessem chegado mais tarde, você poderia ter tido uma hemorragia das feias... acho até que você talvez precise fazer alguma consulta para verificar seu cérebro, ele pode estar com danos. – Disse Inuyasha, com uma cara séria, mas com um ligeiro sorriso, passado despercebido por Kagome.

- Sério? Você tem certeza? – Kagome começou a fazer cara de desesperada. – E se eles tiverem que fazer um exame? Pior, e se eles tiverem que fazer uma cirurgia? Pior ainda e se eles...

Ela parou porque Inuyasha não agüentou e caiu nas gargalhadas. Muitas por sinal. Não conseguia parar. Kagome contraiu seu rosto e virou para a janela.

- Ahh... Pára. Pára com isso. É sério. Foi muito engraçado o seu desespero. Você estava com uma cara muito... – Disse Inuyasha, sendo interrompido por Kagome.

- Não foi nada engraçado. E... eu não quero saber da minha cara na hora. - Kagome respondeu fazendo bico. Inuyasha caia na gargalhada. - Pára com isso! Não foi engraçado! Pára de rir!

- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas você quer chá?

- Chá gelado?

- Não, chá quente! Não gosto de chá gelado!

- Ai que bom... Eu vou...

- Não, não, não precisa! – Inuyasha, que estava na porta, agora já estava ao lado de Kagome e a empurrando delicadamente pelo ombro para fazê-la deitar de novo.

- Pode ficar aí, que eu trago aqui para você!

- Obrigada... Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Eu já volto... – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair do quarto.

- Legal, eu estou na casa de um estranho e ainda falando sozinha por cima! Ai... –disse botando a mão na cabeça. – Parece que jogaram uma bola de boliche na minha cabeça!

Kagome se ajeitou na cama e ficou esperando ele voltar... Mas acabou adormecendo de tanta dor de cabeça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ALELUIA... ALELUIA... ALELUIA**

**Meu Deus... como ainda ninguém tinha mandado me matar? Quer dizer, nos matar? Ahh.. já sei, só pq ainda tinham esperança de eu postar.. ahh.. (burra, burra, burra – batendo a cabeça na mesa do pc)**

**Olha gente.. nem vou começar com as mesmas desculpas pq vcs sabem que estávamos ocupadíssimas com a escola.**

**Acho q esse foi o melhor capítulo. Nunca ri tanto. Realmente ficou hilário.**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Aggie18**

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha.**

**Fulano**

**Siclano**

**Beltrano**

**Eu**

**Clarinha xD**

**Ehh... minha irmã**

**Meu pc**

**Minha criatividade e a da clarinha**

**Ahh.. ao MSN**

**Bom.. acho q foi isso... Muitos reviews pedem medidas drásticas! xD**

**Bjinhus.. e eu ESPERO mais reviews.. xD**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann**


	7. Capítulo 7

Ela disse que não tinha intenção de me prejudicar

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 7**

Aquela pancada que eu tinha levado no acidente realmente tinha misturado toda a minha cabeça. Levantei as minhas mãos para cima, sentindo um esparadrapo tapando uma pequena parte da testa e do cabelo. Há muito custo, resolvi abrir os olhos vagarosamente. E, por mais lento que fosse a imagem a minha frente estava completamente embaraçada. Além de tudo, parecia que a minha cabeça ia explodir!

- Kagome..? - a voz perguntou ansiosa, mas em um tom baixinho. - Tudo bem? Tá se sentindo bem? Tá com fome? Tá com sede? Tá com dor em algum lugar? Sua cabeça tá doendo? – Só pode ser a Rin..

- Estou sim Rin. Obrigada por se preocupar. – sorri levemente para ela, tentando passar um certo conforto. – Mas, onde estão os outros? E o Inuyasha? – olhei ao redor.

- Eles estão lá na sala.. – eu percebi que ela controlava-se para falar baixo e o mínimo possível. - Sango estava uma pilha de nervos por causa de você.. – ela me sorriu esquisito. - Mas heim.. Você fez uma pergunta nova para saber onde está o Inuyasha? – Eu fiz? "Mas, onde estão os outros? E o Inuyasha?" Caramba, eu fiz!

- Ahh.. Eu? Bem, eu só.. Perguntei... Só isso. – balancei a cabeça, afastando qualquer coisa que viesse na minha cabeça dolorida, mas foi só fazer isso que aquela dorzinha chata começou novamente. – Ai.. Caramba... será que essa dor nunca vai acabar?

- Eu vou avisar que você já acordou e arranjar alguma coisa para essa sua dor de cabeça! Já volto! - levantou e se foi.

- Tudo bem... – sussurrei para a porta, já que Rin já tinha ido para a cozinha. Encostei-me em um travesseiro improvisado para ficar nas minhas costas. Olha o que tinha acontecido. Agora mesmo que as garotas iriam ficar preocupadas e não me deixariam procurar a mamãe sozinha, o que demoraria mais.

- Que bom que acordou Ká!! - Sango foi a primeira entrar no quarto e logo atrás, um homem de olhos azuis. - Você dormiu bastante depois do acidente, ainda bem que não foi nada grave! Deu um susto na gente menina!

- Ahh... não foi nada Sango. Apenas um dor, mas nada de grave. – sorri para Sango, e depois, passei os olhos para o homem atrás dela. – Quem é esse? – pergunto baixo. Ia ser muita cara de pau da minha parte perguntar na cara dura.

- É o cara que bateu na gente..! - Sango logo fechou a cara. Alguma coisa esse cara aprontou com ela.

- Houshi Miroku.. E, perdoe-me pela falta de atenção! – ele andou até mim e segurou uma das minhas mãos. - Eu machuquei uma donzela como a senhorita... - Mais um meloso não, como se já não bastasse o lobo. Será que esse cara quer alguma coisa? Ou ele é algum tipo de maníaco que...

- Houshi.. Sai de perto dela..!

Quando ouvi aquela voz, rapidamente ergui a cabeça e dei de cara com um Inuyasha e suas orelhinhas fofas aparentando estar menos preocupado que todo mundo do quarto. Ele deu um breve sorriso, que só eu pude ver. E eu retribuiu, apesar de eu achar que o meu saiu mais largo que eu esperava. Voltando ao Miroku..

- Bem.. Oi Miroku... Posso te chamar assim? – tornou meu olhar ao moço a sua frente.

- Mas é claro que uma senhorita linda como você pode me chamar assim. – deu um sorriso galanteador. – E, bom, eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu infelizmente estava distraído. Eu, em hipótese alguma, queria machucá-la.

- É, eu sei! Só por causa de uma prova...! – Sango o cortou.

- Caramba! A prova! Eu esqueci de fazer! - Miroku bateu na própria testa.

Olhei para a cara dele um pouco assustada. Mal tinha chegado em uma cidade nova, e já tinha encontrado duas pessoas que pareciam muito legais. Apesar de Miroku parecer, um pouco doido.

- Bom, eu fui ontem ver o carro Kagome e, por incrível que pareça... – Sango deu uma pausa. - ...nada de muito importante quebrou. Só a lataria do lado esquerdo que deu perda. Eu combinei de ir lá hoje para dar outra olhada e pegar um orçamento. – ela se levantou, dando um beijo em mim como se eu fosse criancinha. – Eu tenho que ir. Fique descasando aqui, ok? Eu aposto que o Inuyasha vai cuidar de você melhor do que todos nós juntos.

- O-o qu..? - o hannyou ficou vermelhinho. Ah, ele fica muito fofo assim! - Co-como assim? EU? O que diabos você quis dizer com isso?

- É meu amigo.. Você tem sorte..! – Miroku deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro antes de deixar o quarto. - Vou ver o chaveiro.

- Eu procurei um anúncio no jornal e achei um pequeno apartamento por essas redondezas. – Rin se pronunciou pela primeira vez, eu, sinceramente, nem lembrava que ela estava no quarto; depois de entrar no quarto e entregar um remédio e um copo com água para mim.

- Sério? – tomei a água aos poucos, devolvendo o copo para Rin. – É... parece que vamos precisar mesmo disso. E olha, eu prometo que quando puder sair dessa cama eu vou procurar algum emprego e... – suspirei. – Eu não quero que você nem a Sango se sintam forçadas a ficar aqui.

- Ah, que isso Kagome! A gente veio para te ajudar!! – ela me deu um sorriso incentivador. Eu tenho as melhores amigas do mundo!

- Eu já vou indo. Parece que o proprietário vai estar livre hoje, e eu quero fazer um jogo de descontos... – riu, e seguiu para a porta. - Ela é toda sua Inuyasha!

- O q.. Eu n..! Voc..!

Ri com o comentário de Rin, mesmo ficando um pouco corada. Fechei os olhos um pouco, respirando profundamente. A minha cabeça estava doendo.. Eu estou até sentindo ela latejar. Abri os olhos e olhei para a porta que era onde Inuyasha estava. Eu nem conhecia o cara, e já tava deitada na cama dele.. E hei!Não pensem besteira! Porque, tipo, ele me ajudou, e eu, que estava ocupada demais desmaiada e sangrando esqueci de agradecer.

- Eu não posso dizer nada se não obrigada por cuidar de mim. – era verdade. Eu não sabia mesmo o que dizer naquele momento. Ele arregalou os olhos corando cada vez mais.

- E-eu não fiz nada! Só é..

- Não precisa dizer nada... – eu ri de como ele se embolou com as palavras. – Só de nada. – sorri.

- Keh! - cruzou os braços e voltou a se reencostar no batente da porta.

Acho que esse "Keh!" dele deve ser alguma maneira de dizer "Obrigado" ou "De nada". Levantei a cabeça, sentando-me de lado para tentar levantar da cama. Minha cabeça começou a girar um pouco então coloquei a mão na pilastra ao lado, tentando me equilibrar. Sorri quando consegui. Olhei para trás, a cama completamente desarrumada e suja com a "grande" quantidade de sangue que escorreu da minha testa.

- Meu Deus... Olha o que eu fiz aqui. – eu tinha sujado lençóis branquinhos!

- Depois eu dou um jeito nisso, você tem que descansar.. – ele me fez voltar a sentar na cama. E eu tentei me levantar de novo, em vão.

- Não... eu preciso ajudar você de alguma forma. – olhei para os grandes orbes dourados. – Você cuidou de mim, fez um curativo. E olha que eu aposto que toda essa gente está te incomodando muito, não é?

- Bah! Fica quieta bruxa! – Bruxa? Eu tentado ser legal com esse.. Esse... Palerma!! E ele me vem com BRUXA!! Arquei uma das minhas sobrancelhas para ver se ele retirava o que tinha dito, ele é um grosso! Eu IA retrucar, eu ia mesmo, mas eu não poderia discutir com alguém que estava te dando casa e comida literalmente.

- Bem... – comecei a andar vagarosamente em direção à porta. – Será que eu posso ir ao banheiro lavar meu rosto? – voltei-me para ver Inuyasha, que estava ao lado da cama, onde eu estava antes.

- Pode!

- Ahh... – sorri sem graça. – Mas, onde fica?

- No final do corredor..

Segui em frente pelo longo corredor. Reparei que, apesar do apartamento ser simples, era bem decorado e bem confortável. Entrei no banheiro, com cuidado. Segui para a pia, lavar meu rosto. Abri a torneira, mas ao fazer isso, esbarrei meu braço a uma escova de cabelos que estava em cima da pia. Abaixei-me para pegá-la. Quando voltei, joguei a escova para cima. Mas... ai meu Deus! Tudo tá rodando. Eu vou cair. E eu aposto que de bunda no chão. Aii... Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

-INUYASHA!

- O que? – ele apareceu na porta bem até tempo de me segurar. Eu tenho a leve impressão que eu ia bater a minha cabeça de novo se ele não tivesse me segurado. Ele é quentinho. – Tudo bem?

- Ahh... – eu literalmente parecia um peso de papel. Meu peso estava todo em Inuyasha. Eu tenho que admitir. Sou uma folgada. Mesmo não estando doente. – Eu abaixei para pegar uma escova que derrubei e levantei rápido demais. Então tudo começou a girar, girar e girar.

- Só?

- Só? – eu repeti o que ele disse. Ele ainda diz "Só" nessa cara de pau! – Eu achava que ia cair, bater a cabeça de novo, ter uma hemorragia e morrer! Você não tem nenhuma compaixão? – olhei para ele abismada.

- He..morragia? Você é muito exagerada bruxa! - de novo esse bruxa! Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque ele é forte o bastante para me carregar até o quarto de volta, mesmo eu pesando uma tonelada, ele NÃO tem o direito de me chamar de BRUXA.

- Hei... eu não sou bruxa! – falei brava para ele. Apesar daqueles braços fortes e uhh... que braços! Hei Kagome! Quer parar de pensar essas coisas desse grosso? Mas que ele tem, ele tem sim...! - Orelhudo!

- Queê? - ele literalmente me largou em cima da cama.

- É, é sim! Orelhudo! – fiz língua para ele.

- E você é baixinha! – ele devolveu a língua também.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – olhei para ele curiosa. Sou baixinha sim! E com MUITO orgulho. Não queria, nem em um milhão de anos ser que nem aquelas modelos girafas. Não, não, não. Necas.

- Bem.. Isso te deixa mais gorda! - tá, eu sei que sou gorda, mas não se fala isso para uma garota!

- O QUÊ? – respira Kagome. Respira. – Eu posso ser gorda, mas pelo menos não sou idiota e irritante! – touché!

Ai que fofo, ele botou as mãos nas orelhinhas! Elas parecem ser tão.. fofinhas... Será que eu poso pegar nelas?

- Não grita BRUXA!

- Hei... – amenizei um pouco da minha voz. Nada que uma boa aula de calma e tranqüilidade na ioga. – Posso tocar nas suas orelhinhas?

- NÃO!

- Por que? - credo! O que aquelas orelhinhas tinham de mais para ele NÃO deixar eu encostar? Sei lá... chegar PERTO pelo menos.

- Porque... Eu não gosto! E eu não devo explicações para você. - ele ficou emburrado. Como ele fica emburrado..

- Ok, ok... – levantei as mãos em sinal de paz. Mas, ele vai ver. Um dia eu vou pegar nas orelhinhas dele. – Estou com fome...

- Problema seu..! - grosso! Idiota, imbecil, estúpido, ignorante.. - eu posso fazer um sanduíche.

- Olha... acho que eu aceito, se não for muito INCOMODO! – dei bastante ênfase no incomodo. Se ele começasse com aquela chatice de ser grosso de novo, eu ia... eu ia... ahh... eu não ia fazer nada. Caramba, nem para andar e ir em uma lanchonete eu presto!

- Keh! Você quer ir comigo?

- Ah... quero. – eu não agüentava mais ficar naquela cama como uma samambaia.

- Consegue se levantar..? – ele que já estava perto para os meus parâmetros normais, chegou mais perto me oferecendo ajuda.

- Acho que sim. – me apoiei em seus braços me levantando. Mas, como foi rápido demais, nós ficamos bem próximos. E, plim plim plim. A lâmpadazinha que na minha cabeça representa perigo começou a piscar. e ele franziu o cenho para mim, logo depois arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você tá mal mesmo! - cheriiiinho de menta! - vamos logo que eu estou com fome também! - como eu sou lerda! Não, eu sou muito lerda! Eu fiquei quieta que nem uma retardada até a gente chegar na cozinha e ele me deixou sentada em um banquinho que ficava debaixo da bancada.

Vi que ele se movia freneticamente em volta da pia e dos armários. Pratos, copos e pães foram aparecendo em minha frente. Fiquei um pouco corada e comecei a olhar para baixo. Também, olha a minha situação. Eu vim de uma cidade distante procurar minha mãe, quando um louco bate no carro. EU, para variar, me machuco e não vejo mais nada. E quando acordo, estou na cama de um Deus grego, que apesar de ser lindo e um grosso e arrogante. Me diz o que você faria se estivesse na minha situação? É, eu sei. E é isso que eu estou fazendo. Senti alguma coisa batendo na minha cabeça de leve.

- Ei, bruxa, por que calou a boca? Você não para de falar! - ele bateu na minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma porta! O que ELE tem na cabeça?

- Eu não posso ficar calada não? Sabe, nessas horas que eu mantive um certo diálogo com você eu não te entendi. Primeiro, você quer que eu fique calada. Depois, quando eu finalmente fico calada, você reclama! – olhei para ele. Já sei o que ele tinha na cabeça. Uma noz. E sem a parte de dentro.

- Keh! - ele me empurrou o pão com presunto. Eca..! Tava com casca! - Bruxa.. - ele sentou-se bem do meu lado e começou a comer enquanto eu tirava a casca do pão. O braço dele esbarrava, de vez em quando no meu, e isso atrapalhava todo o meu trabalho artesanal com as cascas.

- Hei! Será que dá para você comer como um ser vivo não rastejante normal? – Terminei minha retirada de cascas e coloquei-as no canto do prato. Como que alguém comia as cascas do pão?

- Ahn? Como assim Kagome?

- Como assim o quê? – Ele era lerdo demais. – Esquece... volte a comer, assim você faz mais.

- Bah! Você é muito esquisita.. – Só porque eu to com uma faixa branca contrastando com o meu cabelo negro nada arrumado, com as roupas amassadas e.. e.. Tá.. Esquece...

- Você não precisa dizer isso. Eu sei que sou... esquisita. – Baixei meu olhar. Além da minha precária situação, ninguém podia negar que eu não tinha cara de esquisita. Ou podia?

- Nã-não foi iss-so que eu quis dizer!

- Tudo bem.. eu já sei. – Levantei da cadeirinha e coloquei meu prato em cima da pia. Abri a torneira com intenção de lavar tudo o que tinha sujado. Mas, uma mão veio por cima da minha e não deixou eu nem sequer começar a lavar.

- É sério! Você não é esquisita.. Só precisa de um banho!

Ahh... que ótimo. Agora eu estou fedendo. Palmas.

- Hum? É... eu sei que preciso. Mas, minhas malas não estão aqui e não tenho toalha e... – é Kagome. Você vai virar uma porquinha e nem vai perceber.

- Claro que estão aqui! No apartamento do lerdo daquele pervertido é que não estão.

- Sério? – Puxa, eu tinha boiado feia nessa. – Bem, então já que é assim... – Resolvi utilizar minha voz doce e macia mais uma vez. – Posso tomar um banho?

- Não! Não agora.. - Ele coçou a cabeça meio sem-graça. - Se você ficar tonta de novo, eu não vou poder entrar no banheiro para te segura..

- Ahh... – Olha. Parece que estamos conhecendo o lado cuidadoso do Inuyasha. Viva! – Tudo bem... então, eu vou... – O que eu ia fazer mesmo?

-... - Tá.. esse silêncio está começando a ficar incômodo. Vai Kagome, pensa em alguma coisa para falar!! E nada de falar do tempo! Ia ficar muito idiot.. - Você não é daqui né?

- Não. Não sou não. – Aleluia! Alguém falou alguma coisa.

- Uhm.. - que interessante! Acho que vai ficar mais fácil se eu falasse com uma formiga.

- É... eu vim de outra cidade... procurar minha mãe. – Não sei o que me deu. De repente eu estava ali, falando com uma mente noz e do nada eu solto sobre minha mãe. Sei lá. Ele tinha feito tudo aquilo por mim e tal. Acho que eu poderia confiar nele. Só um pouquinho.

- Ela não mora com você? - claro que mora! É que a gente tava no shopping, ai ela se perdeu e veio parar aqui! Como a cozinha era uma daquelas americanas era junto da sala. Por falar nisso, era abancada que dividia a sala da cozinha. Inuyasha se jogou no sofá ainda esperando a minha resposta.

- Bem... não. – Ué? Eu não podia mentir. E, além do mais eu não estava contando completamente a verdade, mas estava falando a verdade em parte. Ele não precisava saber do resto.

- E elas são suas irmãs? - perguntou.

- A Sango e a Rin? – ri com o comentário. Nós poderíamos ser bem unidas, mas éramos bem diferentes. A Rin a CDF. A Sango a brigona E eu... bem... e eu? – Nó somos grandes amigas, quase irmãs. – segui até onde ele estava, me sentando em um sofá à frente dele.

- Ahm.. - ok. Acabou o asssunto..

- Bem... Eu não conheci minha mãe. – Lá vem eu e minha boca grande! Por que EU sempre tenho que falar o que não devo? Lembrar de depois de acabar essa conversa colocar minha cabeça no vaso e dar descarga.

- Eu também não. - ele disse olhando o teto.

Opa! Eu ouvi isso mesmo?

- Ahh..? Você não conhece sua mãe também?

- Não..! Por que?

- Por nada... eu só achei... não sei, coincidência. – E eu achei mesmo. Fala sério. Ele também não conhecia a mãe! Isso daqui a pouco vira um filme e eu, para variar, vou acabar levando muitos tombos.

- Uhm.. Eii! - do nada ele sentou no sofá, apoiando-se nos braços. Mas ele levantou tão rápido que até eu fiquei tonta. - Tá passando um programa maneiro agora! - como se fosse

mágica, um controle surgiu nas mãos dele e ele ligou a TV.

- Legal... qual é? – Até que enfim alguma coisa de útil.

- Jackass! - Tá, não tão útil.. Retiro o que eu disse anteriormente.

- Meu Deus! Você gosta de ver essas pessoas doidas se batendo, virando comida de tubarões e tudo o mais? – Ergui minhas sobrancelhas na direção dele assustada. Meu Deus. Quem em sã consciência se jogaria ao mar no meio de TUBARÕES?

- É engraçado! - ele riu e eu, inocente, fui ver do que ele riu. Basicamente, do cara que botou um anzol na boca.. Eu virei o rosto na mesma hora. Inuyasha ria tão descontraído que parecia ser a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Aham... muito engraçado. Por que você não vai lá também? – olhei para ele sarcástica. Era uma boa saída para a grosseria dele. Mas, aí ele iria embora e então... Ahh... CHEGA!

- Por que eu iria querer me machucar?

- Eu é que vou saber? Você gosta de ver essas pessoas esquisitas. – Aquilo sim era esquisitice. E eu reclamando de mim. É Kagome. Você realmente não conhece o mundo.

- Porque é engraçado!

- É... cada um com sua doideira... – Sussurrei. E, é sério. Ele se DIVERTIA! Ela era um, um, um... – Você é um sádico.

- Não tem anda a ver uma coisa com a outra bruxa! - será que nem a noz ele tem na cabeça?

- Não... com certeza. Você sabe o que significa ser sádico? – perguntei séria para ele. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse lesada ou alguma coisa do gênero. O que eu acho que estou me tornando com a presença dele.

- Ser uma pessoa sadia?

Por um momento eu elevei minha mão para a cabeça, com instinto de bater na minha testa. Mas... consegui me deter.

- Ahh... não, Inuyasha. Desculpe se te desiludi. – pisquei um pouco os olhos. – Sádica é a pessoa que gosta de ver as outras sofrendo ou fazendo esse tipo de coisa aí. – e apontei para a tela de TV.

- Claro que não bruxa!

Claro que não? Tá bom então...

- Ok... não vou discutir. – virei-me para a janela. Não queria ficar vendo aquele tipo de coisa. Depois do que se passou uma meia hora do Inuyasha se divertindo com os sofrimentos daquela gente idiota e daquele programa de autoflagelação.. Esqueci de mencionar uma coisa.. É engraçado como a risada dele é tão.. Descontraída! Às vezes eu soltava um sorrisinho, claro que ele não via porque eu estava virada para a janela e ele para a TV, mas era contagiante! Eu sorria e nem sabia porquê. Mas continuando, depois de uma meia hora eu vi Sango lááá embaixo, acho que tanto Inu quando Miroku moram no quarto ou terceiro andar...

Vi que ela entrou no prédio e parecia que iria subir até aqui. Ainda bem. Não estava agüentando mais ficar aqui, quietinha. Sem ninguém para conversar. Mal a porta abriu e eu já estava lá de pé, encarando uma Sango um pouco confusa.

- Oi Sango! – dei um sorriso. – Como foi com o carro? – Poxa, eu queria além de puxar assunto, saber do meu carrinho. O que será que aconteceu com ele? Se o Miroku acha que ele não vai pagar tudinho no meu bebê, ele está muito enganado.

- Ah! Ele está bem! Miroku já até pagou! E como vão as coisas aqui? - Sango perguntou para mim e eu sentei no mesmo banquinho que tinha sentado antes para comer meu sanduba.

- Se você acha bom quando eu fico quieta e o Inuyasha assistindo aquele troço de gente doida, está tudo numa boa... – Ahá! O Miroku tinha pagado e eu nem precisei fazer nenhum esforço. É por isso que eu A-D-O-R-O a Sango.

- Mas é muito bom saber que você já está de pé! - ela sorriu antes de encher um copo com água e sentar do meu lado também. - Ainda não tomou banho?

- Não... eu ia. Só que o Inuyasha disse que não era muito bom, porque eu ainda não estava completamente recuperada e ele não poderia entrar no banheiro para me socorrer. – comecei a bater minha perna no banquinho, como quando fazia quando menina.

- Então ele já te socorreu? - não sei porque, mas não gostei do tom daquela pergunta.

- Há há há... muito engraçadinho, Srta. Sango. – lá vem ela com essas piadinhas sem graça. Eu já disse que a vida da Sango é me deixar sem graça? Ahh... além de tentar me achar um namorado. É. Pra você ver. Quanta sorte!

- Então, quer que eu te ajude a tomar banho? Eu e Rin já tomamos!

- Ah.. Claro! – Parece que eu sou a única porquinha do recinto. – Onde vocês tomaram banho, se é que eu posso saber... – levantei, e nem fiz questão de pedir para usar o banheiro à Inuyasha. Ele estava muito concentrado no cara da isca. bem.. Era da última vez que eu vi.

- No banheiro..? - ela disse irônica. Idiota... - Inuyasha, vou pegar uma toalha para a Ká. - avisou e como resposta, ganhou um resmungo qualquer.

- Ahh.. poxa! Eu ainda tinha esperanças que tenha sido na cozinha. Quer parar de bancar a sonsa? Eu estou perguntando em que banheiro... – segui Sango até um quarto que até aquele momento eu desconhecia. Lá, por incrível que pareça estavam todas as malas. Um resposta para não ter as encontrado.

- Nesse! - ela abriu aporta de madeira e me deu espaço para entrar. Era, talvez, um pouco menor que o outro. Eu fiquei analisando o banheiro até a Sango me passar uma muda de roupa. - Eu vou esperar aqui no quarto, qualquer coisa me chama!

- Tudo bem. – a Sango estava sendo engraçadinha demais para o meu gosto. Daqui a pouco ela ia aprontar alguma... ahh... eu aposto. Entrei no box e abri o chuveiro, apenas sentindo aquela água morna tocar meu corpo. Agora sim. Molhei meus cabelos e acho que passei um bom tempo lá. Nenhuma tonteira ou algo do gênero.

Sai do box e me enrolei na toalha. Meu machucado ardia por causa da água e estava roxo, mas a minha franja cobria. Nunca achei que ela seria tão útil!

- Tudo bem ai? - Sango perguntou pela terceira vez durante o meu banho.

- Tudo... – respondi ainda dentro do pequeno cômodo. Me enxuguei e vesti uma saia rodada acima dos joelhos preta e uma blusa simples de um amarelo bem claro. Sai de lá com a toalha na cabeça. Estava com o curativo enorme e agora com uma toalha. Não iria me admirar se me confundissem com alguma cigana de turbante.

- Agora eu fiquei em dúvida... - Sango comentou com a mão do queixo. Desenrolei a toalha da cabeça e comecei a pentear os nós enoooormes do meu cabelo.

- Dúvida? – o que era agora? Será que ela estava duvidando de alguma coisa séria?

- O seu machucado.. ele tá doendo mesmo?

- Ahh... agora não tanto. Mas, estava sim. Por que? – Ixii... eu até já sei. Lá vem bomba. E olha que as da Sango são bombas atômicas.

- Sabe.. - ela se espreguiçou e me mandou AQUELE olhar do tipo: eu sei o que você fez no verão passado. - Acho que você só estava se fazendo de coitada... Uhm.. Para o Inuyasha cuidar de você!

- EU? – apontei par mim mesma. Ahá. Eu não disse. SABIA que tinha alguma coisa por trás. E TINHA que ser com o Inuyasha. Tudo bem Sango. Eu confesso. Eu realmente banquei a coitada para o Inuyasha cuidar de mim. Até porque eu sabia que o Miroku iria bater no meu carro. – Tudo bem. Ele cuidou um POUQUINHO de mim. Mas, até parece. - ela deu um gritinho antes de continuar.

- Se você ficou tããão nervosa assim, é porque você estava se fazendo de coitada!! Ai que fofo!!

- É... eu REALMENTE estou nervosa. Por ter uma amiga tão tapada quanto você! – larguei o pente em cima de uma cama que estava no centro do quarto. Caramba, eu só conhecia o Inuyasha fazia um dia! O que ela estava pensando?

- Pode falar Kagome..! - ela apareceu do meu lado e começou a me cutucar. - Bem que você gostou né? Afinal, o Inuyasha é bem... elegante.. Hihihihi!

Eu olhei para ela, baixando os meus olhos em sinal de "Coitada" para Sango.

- Quer parar com isso? Eu não gostei nada! Você viu o que ele assiste? Além de tudo, você é que está dizendo que ele é elegante. Por que não fica com ele você e pára de me atazanar?

- Ai Kagome! Você é tão ingênua.. - resolvi sair dali, fui para a sala, onde o ser 'elegante' em questão estava assistindo TV. Graças a Deus não era aquela porcaria. Me larguei no sofá e de lá, eu conseguia ver a Sango escondida atrás da porta como se 'alguma coisa' fosse acontecer.

- Tá bufando por que bruxa?

- Eu NÃO estou bufando, para sua informação. – o que foi? Será que foi aberta o "Dia para encher a paciência da Kagome?". Parece que sim.

- Tá bom então.. – acabou? Foi só isso? Ele não vai me perturbar mais? Olhei espantada para ele que pareceu nem perceber. Mas não era isso que eu queria? Que ele ficasse quieto!

- Ahh... – o que eu ia dizer? É... só EU que me encontro nessas situações constrangedoras, ainda na frente de um estranho! Cadê a Sango nessas horas?

- O que bruxa?

- Nada... – murmurei. Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Primeiro, ele me chamava de bruxa e eu ficava indignada. Agora, ele me chama de bruxa e para mim é como se você princesa ou algo do gênero. Acho que a batida na cabeça causou mais danos do que eu pensava.

Mas que droga! Será que só eu estou me sentindo desconfortável com essa situação toda? Estamos dependendo de um completo estranho porque outro completo estranho bateu no nosso carro! E pior! Onde a minha busca pela MINHA MÃE entra nisso tudo? É sério, eu pensei que fosse ser, no mínimo, mais fácil. Só pouquinho né..? Pelo menos sem a batida e a nossa passagem pela delegacia... Me encolhi no sofá e resolvi ver TV.

Eu nem notei, mas um pequeno bico se formou em meus lábios. Enquanto eu estava lá, pensando na minha incrível sorte, o Inuyasha me encarou de um tal forma que eu sei lá... ele está cada vez mais estranho. E olha que eu não disse nada.

- Kagome.. Você tá bem? Tá com dor de cabeça ou alguma outra coisa?

- Não... eu estou... bem. – Será que eu estou mesmo? Porque venhamos e convenhamos eu bati minha cabeça e parece que eu estou sei lá, abatida porque ninguém quer conversar comigo. E olha que é o Inuyasha! Meu Deus... será que eu ainda vou voltar para o meu normal? O Inuyasha ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Miroku entrou pela porta da sala tão animado que eu até ri.

- Eu achei a minha chave! - ele, vitorioso, rodou ela no dedo indicador.

- Que bom, Miroku! – sorri em direção à ele. Até que enfim alguém feliz nessa casa. Já estava ficando afetada também com esse baixo astral.

- Onde estava? - Sango perguntou saindo do seu esconderijo.

- Ahm.. No meu bolso.. - ele sorriu sem graça e sentou entre o Inuyasha e eu, ainda com aquela empolgação dele. - Mas o que importa é que não vou ter que trocar a fechadura! Ia ser a terceira vez esse mês!

A Sango não pareceu fazer uma cara muito boa.

- E... você não tinha procurado no bolso? – ela perguntou. Parecia que ela estava um POUQUINHO nervosa.

- Eu esqueci! Eu estava segurando a Kagome e ela estava sangrando e.. Eu achei minha chave!

- Está explica então porque você é TÃO tapado! E também está explicado a batida no carro... – ela bufou indignada. Se eu não fosse amiga da Sango, juraria que ela estava interessada no Miroku. Sei lá. Ela parecia ficar um pouco brava com ele perto. E isso é um bom sinal para mim. Ela vive irritada.

- Eii! Errar é humano! Não é Ká? - ele passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e a Sango quase ferveu.

- Você não tem jeito!! - pera, tem alguma coisa... na minha bunda?!

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – Miroku seu TARADO! Passando a mão na minha bunda! Vê se pode? - Plaft! – dei um tapa bem dado nele. E me escondi em Inuyasha. Bem... eu não tive a intenção, mas meio que eu me sentei no colo dele e... Hei! Eu sou inocente! O Miroku que passou a mão em mim.

- Desgraçado! - no que ele deu um soco a cabeça do Miroku ele me passou para o lado, me deixando mais longe ainda do pervertido. - Quer parar com essa sua mania idiota?

- Ei... não me culpem! – ele fez uma cara de inocente, que a partir daquele dia nunca mais iria me enganar. – Minha mão é amaldiçoada. E quando eu vejo uma bela donzela ao meu lado, cabisbaixa, parece que minha mão ganha vida. E... por incrível que pareça, eu não consigo controlar. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bela donzela? - ele olhou para mim e depois para Miroku. - Não entendi! - agora EU mato o Inuyasha!

- Ahh.. desculpe Inuyasha se você não sabe reconhecer uma bela mulher quando ela está a seu lado. – olhou para mim dando uma piscadela. – Eu, felizmente, não tenho esse problema. E eu sei muito bem que você não tem também. Não minta.. você não consegue disfarças seus olhares para a Senhorita Kagome.

Pera aí. Que olhares? Agora EU é que olhava para Inuyasha curiosa.

- Q-que? Do qu-e-e vo-cê esstá fa-alando?

- Há! Eu sabia! - Sango começou a pular apontando para mim.

- Sabia do quê? – é. Para variar, parecia que EU é que não sabia de nada. A Sango continuou a pular perto da gente, apontando como se fosse louca para cima de mim.

- Ei gente, o que eu perdi? - Rin entrou também no apartamento do Inuyasha e Miroku foi recebê-la.

- O caso do Inu com a Kagome! - Miroku disse.

- Quem você chamou de Inu? - Inuyasha levantou indo até o Miroku e levantando pela gola.

Ai meu Deus! Alguém chama uma ambulância. Sério. O Inuyasha ficou MUITO bravo. Será que era tão grave assim o que o Miroku disse? É que eu e o Inuyasha estamos tendo um ca... HEI! EU NÃO TENHO CASO NENHUM COM AQUELE IDIOTA!

- Pára, Inuyasha! – Rin tentou meio que puxar Miroku para longe de Inuyasha. Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto e ela conseguiu afastá-lo um pouco.

- Não vejo problema nenhum com o caso de vocês! - juro que vi uma veia saltando da testa dele e ele bateu no Miroku, de novo.

- Eii! por que você me bateu! Eu não fiz nada!!

- Bem feito... – Sango sorriu em direção ao Miroku. – Mas, apesar de ele ser um tapado tarado, eu concordo com ele. Até parece que tem algum problema com o caso de vocês. Todo mundo já notou.

- Notou o quê? – eu me levantei. Agora isso estava indo longe demais.

- Cah!! Vocês estão imaginando coisas! - cruzou os braços e se fez de emburrado.

- Eu concordo pela primeira vez com o Inuyasha. Vocês estão completamente loucos! – bufei um pouco. Fala sério. Daqui a pouco eles iriam falar que eu fui sorteada para participar daquele programa sadista que o Inuyasha gosta.

Todo mundo ficou quieto depois que eu falei. será que eu to com algum problema que as pessoas não conseguem manter uma conversa normal comigo?

- Ah sim! - Rin se pronunciou e chamou toda a atenção para ela. - Nós vamos para o apartamento em dois dias! - deu um sorriso encantadoramente deslumbrante quando terminou.

- Sério? – aleluia! Um notícia boa naquele dia. – Que bom! Eu estou muito feliz por ter conseguido, Rin! – dei um pulo e a abracei. – Aii.. – encostei na minha testa. É. Nem um abraço eu posso dar. Jóia.

- Inuyasha, a gente pode ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho? - Sango pediu. Acho que agora as coisas estão começando a dar certo.

- Claro que sim!! Né amigão! Você não vai deixar as senhoritas na rua né?

- Keh!

Eu acho que já comentei, mas a cara do Inuyasha quando ele bufa é muito engraçada. Além de ser fofa. Parece mesmo um daqueles ursões enormes, que a gente tem vontade de apertar e só apertar.

- Bem... – Sango se dirigiu para Rin. – Onde fica?

- Bem, eu tentei arranjar um aqui perto, já que nós só conhecemos eles dois! Fica a dois quarteirões daqui! - ela sorriu, mas dessa vez vitoriosa. - E ainda consegui desconto! Falando nisso.. Sango, você é cega!

- Que?

Realmente, a Sango era uma cega. Não sei porque, mas era sim.

- É... você é uma cega mesmo. – eu aproveitei para descontar nela tudo aquilo de caso com o Inuyasha. Mesmo eu não sabendo.

- Por isso, eu te comprei uma bengala! - Rin continuou. Agora eu não entendi..

- Uma bengala? – arregalei os olhos para ela.

- É! Toda vez que o cara for lá, para pegar o dinheiro do aluguel, você vai ter que fingir que é cega! - ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Cega? – eu disse. Será que a tão certinha Rin mentiu para o dono da casa para conseguir desconto? Uhuu.. parece que as coisas estão mudando.

- EU? Me fingir de cega? Por quê? – ela arregalou os olhos na direção de Rin. É uma pena. Eu gostava MESMO da Rin. Prometo enviar uma coroa de flores para o enterro dela.

- Bem.. Eu meio que inventei uma história!

- Rin.. Você não precisava fazer isso! - Miroku segurou as mãos dela. - Vocês poderiam ficar no meu apartamento o tempo que quiserem!

- Miroku...! - uhm.. eu vou começar a implicar com a Sango agora. Ela toma muita conta do Miroku e depois vem falar de mim? O que eu faço com o Inuyasha? Nada!

- Que história? – eu estava louca para saber. Mas, primeiro... – Depois a Sango fica falando que eu tenho um caso com o Inuyasha. Ela fica ROXA de raiva quando o Miroku olha para outra pessoa.

- O QUÊ? EU? – ela apontou para si mesmo. Não Sango. O palhaço Bozo! Meu Deus, de onde eu tirei isso? O.o

- Uhm.. Agora que você falou.. - Rin botou a mão no queixo. - Bem que é verdade. - Miroku rapidamente trocou as mãos, passou a segurar as da Sango.

- Sangosinha... Estou lisonjeado!

- Que lisonjeado o quê! Eu não disse NADA. Elas é que são umas loucas. Quem em sã consciência iria gostar de um tarado e tapado como você? – olhou para ele com faíscas saindo dos olhos.

Acho que o Inuyasha morreu. Ele não pronunciava nada. É um milagre. Opa.. Cadê o Inuyasha? Olhei a sala toda e a cozinha e não vi um sinal daquele rabugento.

- Rin, continue logo a história! - Sango já estava estressada, realmente, é melhor, para o bem da nação, que Rin mude de assunto.

- Bem, foi assim: eu disse que estava desesperada porque não tínhamos dinheiro e precisávamos urgentemente morar aqui porque... ahm.. bem, eu não lembro! Mas no final eu disse que você era cega!

- Parece que você tem uma nova tarefa Sango. – ri. – Vou lá para dentro... beber água. – inventei isso, nem eu sei exatamente o porquê. Nem com sede eu estava. Mas, eu ainda sim fui até a geladeira e tirei uma garrafa de água de lá. Eu estava sendo uma terrível folgada, chagando na casa dos outros e abrindo a porta da geladeira sem pedir permissão. Mas, quem ligaria? Aquela era a casa do Inuyasha.

- Hei! Que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa? - Miroku sugeriu. - Afinal, já está de noite e eu estou com fome! Vão fazer um rodízio de petiscos hoje!

- Onde? - pera, da onde o Inuyasha apareceu? Só pode ter sido do banheiro..

- Ah.. é aqui perto. Em um barzinho de um amigo meu. Muito bom, por sinal. – o Miroku fez uma cara feliz. Parece que a discussão entre ele e Sango estava dando uma trégua.

- Então vamos? Adoro um petisquinho!!

- Eu estou com fome..! - Inu botou a mão na barriga.. Inu? Xiii, se ele souber que eu o chamei de Inu eu estou ferrada! Nha, que nada! Ele não lê pensamentos! Bem, eu espero..

- Por mim, tanto faz. – voltei-me para a sala. – Porém, contudo, entretanto... Não sei se vocês se esqueceram meninas... não temos nenhum tostão. – e é verdade. Nem sei como a Rin conseguiu negociar o apartamento, porque nem para o café nós temos dinheiro. E ela que falou que adora petisquinhos! Eu não estou a reconhecendo. Ela deixou de ser certinha. Não iria me surpreender se ela falasse para a gente pixar um muro ou algo do gênero.

- Ah! Seria muita indelicadeza da minha parte se eu chamasse as senhoritas para algum lugar e não pagasse a conta!

- Tanto faz! Vamos logo! – como o Inuyasha é impaciente!! Ele já até abriu a porta!

O Miroku, apesar de ser tarado, é muito legal. Adorei-o. A Sango ganhou na loteria. Vai ser até um relacionamento engraçado. Ela, toda irritadinha, e ele todo animado e tarado.

- Espera, seu chato. – coloquei o copo em cima da mesa e me aproximei dele, junto a porta. – Vocês não vem? – perguntei para os três, ainda sentados.

- Eeeeeee!! Acho que vamos ser grandes amigos né?

- Claro, Senhorita Rin!

É.. parece que não começamos tão mal assim com a minha busca.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oii pessoinhas! Ahh... depois de quase uma ano (O.o), estamos de volta. É que bem... temos uma desculpa. Nós começamos outra fic "Caminhos opostos, vidas entrelaçadas". Estávamos tão concentradas nela que esquecemos de Sonhos Reais. É... vocês por acaso já contrataram algum matador de aluguel? Espero que não... xD**

**Bem... vou indo porque amanhã eu tenho prova de biologia (isso mesmo, no domingo ¬¬) e eu tenho que terminar de estudar.. e escrever um pouquinho também... :P **

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**Beijocas... Aline Higurashi**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi: Oii! Ai que vergonha.. Para quem queria o capítulo rapidinho, nós demoramos né? Desculpa!! Hauahuhua, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e saiba que voltamos com a corda toda!! Já temos até 2 caps prontos tirando esse!! #comemora# Bjin! Kaori..**

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha.: Eeeee! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mas heim.. Desculpa pela eternidade que a gente demorou!! E espero que continue acompanhando essa fic! Não pretendemos mais demorar tanto! xD Bjin! Kaori..!**

**. Camila .: Ahh meu deus!! Será que perdemos você como leitora? Ahhh! Agora que a gente tinha voltado com a corda toda!! Se você ainda estiver lendo.. espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Bjin! Kaorii.**

**Kaori-sann e Aline Higurashi**


	8. Capítulo 8

Ela disse que não tinha intenção de me prejudicar

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 8**

Até que a lanchonete era bem grande e o clima era bem descontraído. Assim como aqueles pobres coitados que estavam servindo as pessoas. Estavam fantasiados... Todos usavam kimonos grandes e chamativos.

Nós tínhamos ido a pé mesmo, já que não ia caber todo mundo no carro do Miroku e o nada idiota do Inuyasha não "estava a fim de dirigir". Mas eu estava mesmo precisando dar uma volta. Só que eu, lerda do jeito que sou, fui para a rua com aquela faixa na minha cabeça.. As pessoas me confundiram com uma múmia.. Depois, no meio do caminho, a Sango tirou para mim e o Inuyasha ficou só rindo! Ele sabia e não tinha me avisado!! Eu ODEIO aquele anta!

O Miroku, como se fosse um verdadeiro matrie, nos levou até uma mesa de canto. Eu me sentei na janela, com Inuyasha na minha frente ao lado dele o Miroku. Sango e Rin sentaram-se ao meu lado nesta ordem. No caminho eu me lembro da Rin dizer que estava segurando vela, e que precisava urgentemente de um primo do Inuyasha. Eu ri. Essa cidade tem alguma falta de oxigênio ou alguma substancia alucinógena no vento. Sério mesmo. Prova viva disso é o Miroku, o Inuyasha e aquelas pessoas fantasiadas. Quem em sã consciência faria aquilo?

- Olha lá.. Kagome-chan! - Sango apontou animada para uma plaquinha. Eu nem tentei ler, algo em diz que é melhor eu NÃO ler. - Eles estão precisando de uma garçonete! - viu? Eu avisei!

- Uhuu... era de se suspeitar disso. – dei um sorriso amarelo. – Vocês viram os uniformes daqui? Me admira eles terem CINCO funcionários!

- Eu estou com fome.. - Inuyasha olhava desinteressado pela janela.

- Inuyasha! Você JÁ disse isso! - Rin disse.

- Vai ser bom para você Senhorita Kagome.. - Miroku falou para mim. - Você fica muito bem de qualquer jeito

- Obrigada Miroku! – ele é um doce. Juro que se a Sango não quiser, eu a jogo pela janela. – Eu sei que não posso recusar qualquer oferta, até porque a gente precisa mesmo do dinheiro. – pisquei um pouco os olhos na direção daqueles pobres coitados. As garçonetes até que não estavam feias. Elas só estavam... ahh... diferentes?

- Ká, elas não estão feias.. só estão... diferentes! - Rin tentou me consolar, e eu juro que fiquei assustada! Ela LEU a minha mente. - E se você não quiser, eu vou!

- Tudo bem... eu vou! – é.. olha existiam os pontos positivos. Era perto do apartamento. Eu podia ir a pé, não precisa pagar transporte. Fazia um exercício, me mantinha em forma! Uhuu... eu estou precisando mesmo.

- Boa noite! Em que posso ajudá-los? - a mulher simpaticamente perguntou a todos nós.

- Boa noite bela senhorita! Nós estamos no rodízio de petiscos!

- Ah! Que ótimo! Vou trazer para vocês! Vão querer alguma coisa para beber?

- Uma coca de vidro! – Sango disse de prontidão.

- Faço das palavras dela, as minhas! – Miroku disse. Ele fala todo esquisito..

- Três cocas!

- Quatro cocas! – Inuyasha concordou com o resto e olhou para mim. – E você bruxa?

- Um suco de manga... – eu adorei fazer isso. Eu simplesmente, segura o queixo aí, não sou fã de coca-cola. Sabe, eu tomo. Quando não tem NADA mais para beber. Eu sei. Sou anormal.

- Ok! Já volto! - ela se virou com todo aquele laçarote enooooooorme na cintura e..

- Suco de manga?

- Ahh... sim? – dei um sorriso. Ué? EU sou uma pessoa saudável. Um suco é ótimo. – Qual o motivo da surpresa?

- É... eu e a Rin já não nos surpreendemos mais. – Sango se pronunciou. – Quando ela toma coca-cola é porque alguma coisa de RUIM ou de MUITO bom aconteceu.

- Keh! Suco de manga!

- Eu concordo com a Senhorita Kagome! Ela é uma pessoa saudável!

- Gorda desse jeito... - olhei aquele SER me controlando para não fazê-lo em pedaços.

- Melhor ser gorda, do que idiota que nem você. – utilizei meu melhor olhar fuzilador. Miroku fez "Aii.." como se eu tivesse atirado em Inuyasha, ou algo assim.

- Acho melhor ir ao banheiro. Não estou a fim de apartar briga de casal. – Rin se levantou e foi em direção a um corredor meio que colorido. Ainda bem que ela foi. Porque se ela ainda estivesse aqui, ia ver uma coisa. Ah.. se ia.

- Senhorita Kagome não é gorda Inuyasha! – viu? Miroku não me acha gorda. – Ela é até bem moldada..!

- Houshi idiota! – pela.. Terceira vez..? Ahm.. Sei lá! O Miroku apanhou de novo.

- Por que é que você bate no Miroku? – perguntei. É sério. Se ele me acha gorda, fique com o comentário para ele. E as pessoas que me não achem gorda podem falar. Eu deixo.

- Porque.. Keh! Tudo bem! Não bato mais nele bruxa!

- Eu não estou falando para você NÃO bater nele. Eu só perguntei... – depois eu é que sou lerda. Ele não entende as perguntas.

- Tanto faz..!

- Ele fica com ciúmes de você.. – Inuyasha fuzilou o pobre coitado do Miroku com os olhos. – Mesmo que seja só um pouquinhozinho, beeeeeeem lá no fundo, eu sei que ele fica!

Tá bom então. Agora eu descobri que o Inuyasha tem ciúmes de mim.

- Miroku... já que você conhece o dono daqui... Bem, você poderia me ajudar a conseguir esse emprego? – fiz uma carinha de coitada. Ainda bem que, logo depois que a Rin se levantou, a Sango foi atrás dela. Se não eu aposto que ela iria me matar. Ela gosta do Miroku. Apesar de conhecê-lo há apenas um dia e meio.

- Claro que sim! Ele é uma pessoa muito extravagante! - ele provavelmente riu porque lembrou do dono. - Só não sei se ele está aqui hoje..

- Ahh... eu nunca tenho sorte. – resmunguei e coloquei meus braços em cima da mesa, de uma maneira que pudesse segurar meu rosto.

- Eu vou ver se ele está aqui! E vocês dois, não briguem! - eii! Eu não sou criança! Inuyasha sempre começa fazendo aqueles comentários idiotas porque ele é um grosso! Miroku, apesar de ser mulherengo, é um cavalheiro! Olhei para Inuyasha com tédio, ele estava dobrando o guardanapo em vários pedaços.

- O que está fazendo? – Bom... como eu sou a pessoa com maior Q.I. presente à mesa, resolvi tentar manter uma conversa amigável com Inuyasha. Bastava ele saber utilizar sua pequena noz.

- Nada... - ele jogou a FLOR de guardanapo na mesa e voltou a olhar a janela.

- Que lindo! – recolhi a flor com minhas mãos, olhando para ela. Parecia que ele não era um idiota por completo. E que a noz tinha ainda um pequeno carocinho.

- Sério?

- Sério... – olhei para ele sorrindo. Ele podia ser um cabeça oca, mas por um momento ele estava muito fofo, com aquela carinha dele.

- Keh! É só um guardanapo! - ele voltou a olhar a janela.

É... parece que a fofura dele desaparece em um segundo.

- É só um guardanapo, mas que antes era feio... agora está lindo. Posso ficar com ele? ainda estava olhando para ele, apesar do Inuyasha continuar com os olhos fixos em alguma coisa interessante na janela.

- Pode ué! - que esquisito... Agora eu senti um frio na barriga quando ele olhou para mim. Foi rápido, mas eu senti.

- Pronto... Aqui está o pedido de vocês. – a alegre garçonete colocou as cocas-cola na mesa, meu suco geladinho também. Parece que foi um aviso para Sango, Rin e Miroku chegarem até a mesa. Foi engraçado. Eles competindo pela coca mais gelada.

Depois que a gente comeu todos aqueles petiscos, (falando nisso, acho que engordei, para variar) eu fui ver o tal do emprego, realmente, o cara não estava lá, mas eu consegui! Vou começar depois que esse roxo da minha testa sair.

Uma coisa NADA interessante naquela lanchonete, era que tinha temas, sabe? Por exemplo, o de hoje foi "Era Feudal" e o da semana que vem, que por um acaso, é quando eu começo, o tema vai ser: salada de FRUTA! E adivinha qual é a minha fruta? Eu vou ser uma linda maçãzinha! Bem, é até melhor do que me vestir de banana. Eu já tenho até a fantasia!

Mas, nada vai superar os patins. Eu não disse? É... eu TENHO que usar patins. Há-Há. Podem rir. Até que a fantasia não era tão feia. Eu tinha uma boina de maçã. Brinco, pulseira, colar e anel TODOS de maçã. Minha blusa era de mangas compridas branca, com muitas maçãs felizes. Já a saia era vermelha, acima dos joelhos e eu não estou brincando, tinha um cinto de MAÇÃS! É... pra você ver... É claro, não posso me esquecer das meias ¾, daquelas que vem até o joelho, brancas. Podem rir mais uma vez.

- Cara, eu vou vir aqui toda semana só para ver você pagando esse mico! - Inuyasha disse rindo assim que entramos no apartamento dele. Só eu e ele, já que Rin e Sango vão dormir no do Miroku. Rin disse que ela ia dormir hoje lá e amanhã aqui. E a Sango não gostou nada da idéia de ter que ficar sozinha com o Miroku em um desses dias.

- Há há... pode rir. – entrei no apartamento dele com uma sacola enorme com meu, olha só, uniforme. Segui até o pequeno quarto onde estavam minhas malas.

- Vai ficar tão bonitinha! - ele apertou uma das minhas bochechas e saiu rindo do 'meu' quarto. Meu Deus, ele apertou a minha bochecha! ELE apertou a MINHA BOCHECHA! Ainda bem que ele não me viu assim, vermelha porque ELE apertou a MINHA bochecha!

Kagome Higurashi pára com isso! Ele só apertou a sua bochecha. Não te abraçou nem nada. Meu Deus. Preciso parar de ficar ouvindo as besteiras do Miroku, da Sango e da Rin. Um caso. Tá bom então. Coloquei a bolsa em cima da cama e fui mudar de roupa. Coloquei um típico babydoll. Short e blusa azul claro. Penteei os cabelos e escovei os dentes. O que será que Inuyasha estaria fazendo? Sai do quarto e vi que a porta do dele estava meio entreaberta. Então, fui dar uma olhada. O que há de mal nisso?

Antes de abrir a porta, eu olhei por entre ela bem na hora que ele saiu de toalha do banheiro, voltei para o meu quarto quase correndo e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Tomara que ele não tenha percebido. Agora sim eu tenho trocentos motivos para ficar corada. Eu só não tenho a imagem do abdômen dele certinha na minha cabeça porque eu sai de lá na hora que bati o olho, e nem sei como!

Dei um tempo no meu quarto e até voltar para lá e pelo menos desejar boa noite, né?

Respirei fundo, pegando todo o ar do quarto e tentando sumir com a cara de tomate. Ahá. Eu nem precisaria me vestir de maçã. Eu já ERA uma maçã. Abri de novo a porta do quarto e fui dando passos de gato até o quarto de Inuyasha. Bati à porta dele. Um "Entre" meio baixo chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu entrei.

- Que é?

- Ahh... – pronto. Agora eu comecei a gaguejar. – Eu vim desejar boa noite. – isso aí. Fica com cara de idiota na FRENTE do Inuyasha.

- Tá! Boa noite! - ele se ajeitou na cama, se cobriu com o lençol e eu fiquei parada com cara de tacho. Sério, eu sou lerda.

Virei-me em direção à porta. Eu sou MESMO uma tapada. Nunca mais tento ser educada. É nisso que dá.

- Boa noite bruxa! - ele gritou lá de dentro. Mas esse foi diferente. Parece que ele esta realmente desejando boa noite, o outro parecia só, tipo, tá né, boa noite.

Pelo menos ele respondeu. Entrei no meu "suposto" quarto e fechei a porta. Amanhã teria um longo dia. E bota longo nisso. Nem quero lembrar do meu "discreto" uniforme. Apenas caí na cama de cara. Aiiii burra! Meu machucado!

0o0o0o00o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abri meus olhinhos. Era uma linda manhã de sol lá fora, mas os passarinhos não cantavam. Aii que preguiça! Botei a mão na testa para ver se o machucado tinha fechado, o que é óbvio que não, já que ele não vai fechar aquele rombo na noite para o dia.

Sentei-me e me espreguicei. Aquela cama era tããão boa!! Sabe, eu andei pensando em como eu vou achar a minha mãe no meio de bilhõõões de pessoas. E se ela nem estiver aqui mais? Acho que vou olhar naquela lista telefônica e ver se acho o nome dela..

Me arrumei devidamente e depois fui para a cozinha. Inuyasha já estava acordado, eu deduzi, já que a porta do quarto dele estava aberta e, eu não errei! Ele estava sentado na bancada tomando LEITE PURO! Ecaaaaaaaaa! A mente noz do Inuyasha olhava tão interessado para a parede que eu fiquei curiosa. Será que eu consigo dar um susto nele?

Fui de mansinho, a passos lentos em direção as costas dele. Ele parecia super concentrado com o leite sem açúcar. Minhas mãos já estavam prontas para dar o bote. Ele ia ver só uma coisa por ficar rindo do meu uniforme.

- Vai ter que treinar muito para me dar um susto maçãzinha! - ele disse completamente calmo.

- Ahh... seu irritante! – caramba, até nisso ele irrita! Fala sério! Por que eu não nasci meio-youkai? – Que saco! Eu sempre disse que queria ser meio-youkai. – sentei-me ao lado dele, com um bico e de braços cruzados.

- Você não iria querer ser meio-youkai. - ele disse indiferente. Hihih.. Ele tá com bigodinho de leite!

- E quem é você para dizer o que eu quero ou não ser? – desafiei-o. Era engraçado manter a cara séria. O bigode dele estava muito engraçado. E devo admitir. Fofo.

- Simples: porque não é legal! Você pode ter pensado em ser youkai, não MEIO.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... limpa o bigode. – fiz um sinal para ele, o que foi engraçado. – E eu queria SIM ser meio-youkai! É.. claro. Metade humana e metade youkai. – deu um sorriso, e vi que tinha morangos na mesa. MORANGOS! Ataquei antes que ele não deixasse.

- Só não come tudo! - ele levantou da onde estava e foi fazer algum outra coisa na cozinha que eu não vi. Os morangos atraem muita atenção: eles são vermelhos, são doces, são redondinhos e fofinhos, são MEUS.

- Pode deixar! – antes que ele visse, coloquei alguns no meu colo. Morangos!! – Hei.. por que você disse que eu não iria gostar de ser meio-youkai? Você não gosta de ser um? – mordi um morango TÃO vermelhinho! Isso me fez lembrar meu uniforme.

- Não.

- Por que não? – olhei para ele curiosa.

- Vamos mudar de assunto sim? - é.. Acho que toquei em alguma feridinha.. Mas ele não pode me dizer não? Ele não confia em mim... Com todo o direito! Ele só conviveu comigo durante dois dias! Não sei como eu ainda durmo aqui.

- Tudo bem... – dei outra mordida no meu morango, agora não tão alegre. Não posso culpá-lo por não confiar em mim. Mas, sei lá. Eu fiquei triste, qual o problema? – Acho que ninguém acordou ainda não é mesmo? – estava me referindo a Sango, Rin e Miroku. Ele mexeu as orelhinhas antes de responder.

- Não.. - voltando para o lugar, ele pegou um dos morangos e mergulhou numa vasilhinha com leite condensado e depois, enfiou tudo na boca. Nunca comi morangos com leite condensado de manhã. Não é normal.. Oo

- Hum.. – é.. parece que eu consegui estragar uma manhã normal e feliz. Viva Kagome! – Você trabalha em quê? – Nossa... eu REALMENTE tinha que ser TÃO chata para chegar nesse ponto?

- Eu faço a propaganda das fábricas Plok... - ele repetiu o gesto. - Mas estou de férias por bronca.

- Plok? – eu simplesmente ADORO a bala deles! É tão macia e doce ao mesmo tempo! Lembro até da musiquinha... "_Você que está cheio dessa balas de 0,05 centavos que não tem gosto de nada? Chegou plok... a nova onda do momento!". _– O que você aprontou? – Kagome... Kagome... essa curiosidade ainda vai te matar, ou te meter em encrenca.

- Eu? Nada! Eu fiz o meu trabalho.. Do ano todo em 6 meses para ver se dava tempo de eu tentar entrar em outra empresa também, mas eles disseram que eu ia acabar me sobrecarregando.. Eu cheguei a ir a uma psicóloga..

- Nossa... mas você não pode fazer isso! – ele era um verdadeiro louco! Trabalhar que nem um condenado? Será que ele tinha alguma META para a vida dele, sei lá o quê? – Você vai ficar cansado demais, e toda a atividade extra seria feita de mau jeito.

- Foi isso que ela disse, então eu fui obrigado a entrar de férias.. - ele deu de ombros.

- Pelo menos ela fez uma coisa certa. – bebi um suco de maracujá que estava próximo dos morangos. Que isso! Acho que virei "Frutoriana". – Já eu... vou começar hoje a minha linda história de maçã.

- Quando é que vocês vão se mudar?

Nossa. A minha presença era TÃO incomoda assim? Por que ele não falava na cara? Iria ser menos duro. Não. Não ia não.

- Acho que daqui a dois dias... mas, pode deixar... se você quiser eu peço para o Miroku para dormir lá, e deixar você livre de mim. É sério. Durmo em um sofá lá.. não sei. – eu fiquei super triste, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ele estava certo. Quem iria agüentar uma estranha completa em casa por mais um dia? Ainda mais se essa estranha for eu? Estava fácil de mais a gente se mudar em um dia só, acabou que enrolou tudo porque a gente não pagou a primeira parcela. Já faz uma semana que eu estou aqui. Na casa dele.

- Não, eu gosto de te irritar. Você fica engraçada!

- Pode falar a verdade. Eu agüento a sua facada. – resolvi brincar um pouco. – Depois de UMA semana inteira aqui, é assim que você me trata? Estou profundamente magoada. – soei séria, mas não agüentei e logo soltei um riso.

- Eu.. Estou te tratando mal? - ele não riu e se você quer saber, perguntou até preocupado.

- Está... está sim... – resolvi ver até onde ele iria ficar TÃO preocupado. – Eu achava que quando nós recebemos visitas, elas tinham mais conforto. Parece que estava enganada. – sorri travessa para ele.

- Ahm.. - desviou os olhos dos meus, voltando olhar a parede encantada. Bem, ela só podia ser encantada, ele não parava de ficar olhando-a! - Desculpa.. - Opa! Foi baixinho, mas eu ouvi!

- Ahhhh! Tadinho dele! Ele fez TANTO para me agradar! – não sei o que deu em mim. Por isso, não se assuste com o que vem a seguir. Eu só me vi pulando nele e dando um abração. Igual aqueles de urso. Sei lá. Ele era fofo demais. Eu agüentei por muito tempo não abraçá-lo. Para falar a verdade, aquilo foi uma desculpa esfarrapada para o abraço. Acho que eu realmente percebi o que estava fazendo quando notei que ele ficou meio que sem reação. Afinal, eu literalmente me joguei em cima dele! Quando eu ia me afastar ele me abraçou de volta, aí EU fiquei sem reação.

- Você tava fazendo de propósito maçãzinha!

- Eu não estou nada. – hei! Eu não estava gaguejando! Meu Deus! O que aconteceu comigo? Eu só senti que as mãos deles percorreram as minhas costas, como se estivessem fazendo carinho. Aii Meu Deus! Ele é lindo, fofo e tem umas mãos e um abraço TÃO perfeito! Como se pode resistir à ele? Cala a boca Kagome!

- Eii! - ah..! Ele se afastou. - Você está atrasada!

- Atrasada? – por que ele se afastou? Estava tão quentinho lá! HEI! MEU EMPREGO! – Ai meu Deus! – me afastei dele, como se pegasse fogo. Fui correndo para o quarto, penteei os cabelos e escovei os dentes. Peguei minha PEQUENA bolsa com meu uniforme. Maçã, lá vou eu! Mas, antes...

- Tchau Inu! – eu tinha que falar isso. – Você vai lá hoje me ver de maçãzinha? – olhei para ele, já com a porta aberta.

- Ahm.. Uhm.. Tá bom! Eu vou lá! - ele sorriu para mim. Ultimamente, eu tenho reparado mais nele. Tá, estamos no mesmo teto, mas sei lá! Ele até que é bonitinho..

- Que bom! Preciso de alguém para ficar em chamando de maçãzinha o tempo todo. – sorri e fechei a porta. Fui até as escadas, desci ainda pensando no abraço. Tão quente tão macio. É Kagome. Melhor parar de sonhar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eram exatamente 15:02 da tarde. Meu chefe é uma comédia! Não que ele seja engraçado.. Longe disso! Mas ele é realmente bem afeminado! Suspeito que seja até mais que eu.

Aquela lanchonete estava aos ventos, completamente diferente de como ficou na hora do almoço! Nunca andei tanto em um local fechado e pequeno como andei aqui! E eu confundi os pedidos só cinco vezes!! E meu chefe me disse claramente que era melhor para mim eu melhorar, senão rua!

Mas, olha. Ele precisa entender. Não é qualquer um que entrega TRÊS pedidos ao mesmo tempo, de PATINS e ainda tem que manter um sorriso no rosto do tipo "Estou muito feliz por servi-los!". E, olha que eu ainda fiquei muito contente com a minha roupa depois que cheguei aqui. Vocês precisam ver a Yumi, uma colega de trabalho. Ela está de mamão! MÃMÃO caramba! Vê se pode? Mas, eu não tenho só o Jack (de Jakotsu), meu chefe afeminado, tenho UMA chefe. A Ayame. Ela é a melhor chefe. Juro. Toda feliz, já me contagiou.

Ela suspirou pela terceira vez atrás daquele balcãozinho de pedidos. A gente podia ser liberado, né? Dá para contar, SEM ESFORÇO NENHUM, os clientes aqui: dois. Um casal de velhinhos que pediu uma salada! Quem em sã consciência pede salada em uma lanchonete?

- Acho que a gente já pode ir embora, né Ayame? – ela disse que nós podemos tratá-la de forma convencional. Nada de senhor ou senhora.

- Não! Ainda tem o movimento 6! - ah tá, entendi tudo!

- Uhu... e será que eu posso saber o que é isso? – me apoiei no balcão. Esses patins acabam com nossos pés. É sério.

- Ah, é o pessoal que vem aqui às 6 da tarde! Normalmente são os estudantes do turno da tarde e os de horário integral. E, apesar de ser quarta feira, muita gente vem jantar aqui! Que nem o Tsuki! Ele gordo e grandão assim! - eu ri da imitação dela. Parecia que ela estava tentando imitar um balão. - Depois dessa calma, vem a tempestade!

- Ok, ok... Então é melhor aproveitar esse ritmo as moscas... – soltei um suspiro, acompanhando Ayame. Mas, apesar do uniforme e de tudo ser muito engraçado aqui, eu ainda estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa. De uma pessoa que prometeu vir aqui.

Depois de mais uma meia hora, eu vi Sango, Rin e Miroku apontarem lá na porta! As duas acenaram para mim e vieram correndo atá onde eu estava. Como essas safadas acordam tarde, eu não falei com elas hoje de manhã... Mas já pensou se elas acordam cedo e me pegam abraçada com o Inuyasha? Ir ser uma en...

- Kagome!! Como vai o primeiro dia de trabalho? Muita coisa? Tem gente bonita? Você se enrolou? É legal? Você tá linda! Por que tá corada?

- Oi Rin! – ri um pouco. A Rin NUNCA iria mudar. Sempre tem esse jeito faladeira. É bem engraçado. – Eu estou muito bem. E, bem... não pude reparar em tudo aqui, até porque estava uma confusão até agora. – virei-me e avistei Sango e Miroku sorrindo para mim. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa suspeita?

- Oi Ká!

- Como vai senhorita Kagome?

- Oi gente! – sorri, apesar de ser forçado. – Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo! - basicamente, todo mundo respondeu a mesma coisa, mas de formas variadas. cara... Isso ficou estranho, a mesma coisa de formas variadas? Ah tá! Vocês entenderam!

- Ué, o Inuyasha não veio não?- Miroku perguntou olhando para os lados e eu me mostrei completamente indiferente a isso, mesmo sabendo que não estava.

- É... parece que não. Ninguém resmungando, comendo como se não tivesse amanhã... É, ele não veio. – pisquei um pouco. Apesar de tentar transparecer segurança, aquela pergunta foi bem ruim naquele momento.

- Que engraçado.. Ele não estava em casa...

- Hum... Vai ver ele estava ocupado com outra coisa... – minha voz fui mudando o tom, até ficar bem fininha.

- Ah Ká! - A Rin me abraçou mesmo com o balcão separando a gente. - Seu namorado vai vir sim!

Espera aí. QUE NAMORADO?

- Que namorado? – eu olhei para ela, com olhos arregalados.

- O Inuyasha! Você ficou toda murcha!! - Sango respondeu rindo. Eu não fiquei murcha! Eu fiquei... Quase normal!

- Não era para estar em uma salada de frutas, maçãzinha?

E então eu pude ouvir aquela voz atrás de mim, brincalhona e ao mesmo tempo tão carinhosa. Era ele. E... ESPERA AÍ! Isso está parecendo novela mexicana. Daqui a pouco eu realmente vou dar motivos para a Sango ficar falando que eu tenho um caso com o Inuyasha!

- Não, uma maçã é uma fruta boa demais para ir a uma salada de frutas. – respondi me virando e dando de cara com aqueles olhos tão lindos. E foi então que um sorriso brotou-se de meus lábios. Ahh.. eu ia ouvir. E como ia.

- Ah é né! Agora que chegou a 'Luz', você fica toda boba! – não sei como, mas a Rin e a Sango disseram a mesma coisa!

- Hei... Querem parar. Eu... Eu... Grrrr! – Se tem um jeito de me deixar fora de sério, são essas piadinhas sem graças delas. Eu vou me vingar. Já disse.

- Kagome... Mesa 5. Vamos trabalhar garota! – Ayame deu uma piscadela. – Movimento 6. – e saiu sorrindo.

- É bruxa! Vai trabalhar! – tá, o Inuyasha não faz tanta falta assim.. Ele me empurrou, mesmo eu estando de patins, não sei como eu não cai! Do jeito que eu sou sortuda.

Segui até o lado de fora. As mesas começaram a encher. Sango, Rin, Inuyasha e Miroku foram para uma outra mesa. Eu ganhei mesmo na loteria. Aqui trabalhando que nem uma condenada e eles lá, papo pro ar. Ahh... Eu era feliz e não sabia.

Depois de um tempo, não sei como, mas encheu mais. Eu realmente pensei que aquele lugar fosse explodir! E eu tinha uma vontade de saber patinar que nem a Ayame, ela parecia vento. Patinava tão certinho, não esbarrava em ninguém e era rápida. TOTALMENTE diferente de mim! Eu ando com aquela sensação de 'vou cair' e tenho que segurar a bandeja ao mesmo tempo que ando! Isso é muito difícil para mim, e olha que minha mente não é uma mente noz que nem a do Inuyasha.

- SAAAAII!! - quando eu virei, eu vi a cena mais impressionante do mundo. O MEU CHEFE estava abraçado no braço de INUYASHA que estava quase degolando o 'coitado'.

Rapidamente, deixei o último pedido que me fizeram na mesa e segui até onde a confusão foi instalada.

- O que foi isso Sango? – me aproximei dela, perguntando curiosa. O Inuyasha já estava vermelho de raiva, enquanto o meu chefinho Jack não desgrudava dele. Estava dando dó.

- Parece que o seu chefe purpurina gamou no Inuyasha. É amiga... – e ela deu um tapinha em meus ombros. – Você precisa cuidar melhor do seu homem.

- Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Me tira daqui! - meu Keus, como o Inuyasha fala meu nome rápido e ele parecia meio desesperado.

- É Kagome! Seu chefe está achando que EU sou a namorada do Inu! - a Rin disse. BEM FEITOO! Agora ela sabe como eu me sinto.

- Jack? – chamei meu chefe carinhosamente. Ué? O que eu posso fazer? Ele é MEU chefe! Não posso pegar pesado com ele. – Será que você poderia desgarrar do Inuyasha só por um minutinho? Se não... Ele vai morrer por asfixia! – dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Nãão! Ele é muito fofo! - eu concordo. - E você não devia estar trabalhando? Os clientes estão esperando! - ele me despachou! E eu não posso desobedecer uma ordem! Mas o Inuyasha me lançou um olhar tão desesperado que eu fiquei até com pena. Fora o Jack, que fuzilava a Rin com os olhos.

- Bom, Jack... Parece que todas as mesas estão ocupadas e já foram atendidas... Mas, pense bem. Solta o Inuyasha, pelo menos um pouco. Pense nele! – olhei para ele suplicante. Quem ele pensava que era para agarrar o Inuyasha daquele jeito? Que safado!

- Eii! - O Miroku se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Talvez o Miroku consiga convencê-lo, afinal, eles são amigos né?- Larga o Inuyasha Jack! São a Kagome vai te matar! Eles são namorados!

- O QUE? - a minha voz foi acompanhada pela do Inuyasha e do Jakotsu.

- É... eles tem um caso! – o Miroku foi abaixando a voz como se aquilo fosse um segredo. E, quanto mais ele fazia isso, mas a minha boca abria. – Só que você não pode contar para ninguém. É um segredo, ouviu bem? – meus olhos iriam saltar do meu rosto, se é que isso era possível.

- Essa mocréia tem um caso com o MEU Inuzinho? - ele me olhou de baixo para cima. Quem ele pensa que é? Só por que é meu chefe?

- Primeiro, eu não sou mocréia. – Aii... eu não sei o que deu em MIM. No primeiro dia de trabalho eu realmente queria ser despedida e entrar para as pesquisas de jovem sem emprego e sem teto. – Segundo, eu não tenho, ouviu bem, não tenho um caso com o Inuyasha. – pisquei, respirando fundo para continuar. – Eu só estava fazendo um favor para ele. Não dá para perceber que ele não gosta de... purpurina? – é... legal. Podem chamar o camburão.

- Você que não se aproxime do Inuzinho...! - ele me AMEAÇOU! Essa bicha maluca! Ainda sai rebolando pelos corredores... Inuyasha estava lá, estático e bem quando eu ia falar alguma coisa, me chamaram. Aiii eu não vou me acostumar com isso.

- Depois a gente se vê Ká! - A Rin disse bebericando sua coca-cola.

- Ok... – já estava cansada. Só essa discussãozinha com o Jack me fez perder as forças. Fui atender uma mesa com alguns rapazes. E, com um sorriso de "Bem-vindos", atendi à mesa.

- Oi... – sorri. – Vão querer alguma coisa? – comecei a bater minha caneta no bloquinho.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Você é muito exagerada maçãzinha... – não, eu não sou! Basta olhar os meus pés! Eu tenho três bolhas em cada um! Como eu vou trabalhar amanhã? Me joguei no sofá. Eu pensei que trabalhar em uma lanchonete fosse cansar menos...

- Exagerada? O que você acha de três bolhas em cada pé, só por trabalhar um dia? Ahh... Sem contar em ter um serviçinho extra de desgrudar meu chefe purpurina de você! Deveria receber o dobro... – me encostei no sofá, tentando relaxar pelo menos um pouquinho antes de um belo banho.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se eu sou irresistível! - Hah! Irresistível não, ele até que é bonitinho, mas não é nada de mais (sua lokaaa!).

- Então tudo bem, Senhor Irresistível! Da próxima vez, vou deixar ele ficar te agarrando até você ficar roxo por estar sem oxigênio. – levantei do sofá e comecei a andar até o quarto. Caramba. Como a distância até lá é grande! Meus pés estão doendo muito. – Aii... – eu não estava andando. Estava flutuando.

- É culpa sua ele ficar me seguindo! Se você não tivesse me pedido para ir lá, ele não teria me visto! - estou realmente agradecida por ele ter me erguido do chão para os meus pés

não doerem, mas ele não precisava me segurar que nem um saco de batata!

- Ok, ok... Não precisa mais ir até lá. – ri. Eu estava me sentindo como a Fiona, do Shrek, quando ele a carregou nas costas. – Estou me sentindo um saco de batatas. – disse para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do quarto.

- Quer que eu te coloque no chão? - ele perguntou, sabendo que eu ia dizer não, mas eu queria dizer sim só para quebrar a cara dele. O fato é que eu não podia dizer sim.

- Você só fez essa pergunta para eu dizer não, não é? – resmunguei para as costas dele. – E, infelizmente eu vou ter que dizer... – um pouco de mistério. - ...não. Meus pés estão doendo demais. Não sei nem se vou conseguir andar até o banheiro.

- Não vai tomar banho, porquinha? - ele parou de andar e ficou parado entre a porta do meu quarto e o banheiro, afinal, meu quarto não era uma suíte.

- Não... vou ficar assim até amanhã! É claro que eu vou, né? Eu PRECISO de um banho. Aquela lanchonete cansa demais. – suspirei. – Sabe o que eu mais queria no mundo neste momento? - ele resmungou qualquer coisa e eu entendi aquilo como se fosse para eu continuar.

- Um banho de banheira! – Meu Deus! Eu preciso de uma banheira! Ficar lá por horas. Mas, como eu sou sortuda, NUNCA iria tomar um.

- Eu tenho uma no meu banheiro...! - ele passou pelas minhas duas opções de porta e foi para a do quarto dele.

- SÉRIO? – eu quase gritei. E, ainda fiquei mais assustada porque ele foi para o quarto DELE! – Você tem uma banheira? - Será que o meu sonho estava prestes a ser realizado?

- Não, eu não tenho banheira! Eu queria ver a sua cara! - ele começou a rir de mim. Eu odeio o Inuyasha!! IDIOTA!

- Grrrrrrrr! – aquele idiota. – Eu ODEIO você, seu idiota! Sabia que você me fez, por um instante, muito feliz? – minha voz começou a sair abafada. Aquele passeio de saco de batatas já estava cansando. Retiro o que disse sobre meu sonho ser realizado.

- Ah, foi engraçado! - ele me botou sentada no vaso do banheiro e saiu fechando a porta. Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, imbecil!! Tinham que inventar uma palavra para definir o Inuyasha! As pessoas que são chatas, rudes, idiotas, sem cérebro, irritante e fofas deviam ser xingadas de Inuyasha!

Hei... espera um minuto. Ele me deixou no banheiro dele. E agora? Eu tenho minha toalha, mas não minhas roupas! AI MEU DEUS! Eu é que não vou andar até lá. Já sei. Vou tomar meu banho, depois de fininho vou para o quarto. É... Vai ser isso.

Acho que fiquei uns bons 30 minutos embaixo d'água. Foi então que me toquei e saí de lá. Meus pés nem estavam doendo tanto. Me enxuguei, coloquei uma toalha nos cabelos e uma envolta de meu corpo. Agora faltava a parte mais perigosa. Ir até o quarto. Respirei fundo, abri a porta e comecei minha jornada lenta de passos de tartaruga, sem que Inuyasha me visse naquele estado.

E não ia me ver mesmo, ele já estava deitado. Acho que eu demorei tanto no banho que ele deve ter dormido esperando eu sair. Ele consegue ser mais fofo ainda dormindo.

Eu, lerda do jeito que sou, fiquei parada olhando para ele, afinal, ele estava dormindo mesmo! Não ia me ver, mas assim que ele começou a se mexer, eu sai correndo do quarto, mesmo com as bolhas.

Depois de me arrumar e estar limpinha, fui até a cozinha comer um sanduíche, ou alguma coisa da geladeira. Acabei achando um iogurte de morango e peguei logo antes que a assombração do Inuyasha venha até aqui e não me deixe comer. Sentei-me em um banquinho e saboreei o iogurte TÃO gostoso. Que fome! Que sono! Ô vida...

Aquelas duas também não começaram a trabalhar! Só eu que sofro! Ninguém gosta de mim!! Ai, que melodrama..! Eu tenho que começar a ganhar dinheiro rápido! Se não, a gente vai continuar dependendo do Miroku e do Inuyasha. E eu nem comecei a procurar pela minha mãe! São tantas coisas!!

Senti uma coisa gelada escorrer pelos meus dedos. Eu virei a caixa do iogurte no copo e acabou derramando! Que droga, sujou a mesa toda!

Só eu mesma. Joguei a embalagem fora e peguei um pano em cima da pia. Tirei o grosso e voltei a pia para lavar o pano. Fiz isso umas três vezes para sair aquele doce colento que fica. Deixa só o Inuyasha ficar sabendo disso.

- O que está fazendo? - ele apareceu na cozinha coçando o olho com cara de sono ainda. Eu já disse que ele é fofo?

- Ahh... ehh... eu... – isso aí. É só eu falar no fofo que ele aparece. Agora que ele me bota para fora do apartamento dele. Hei! Eu já limpei. Então... Ele não precisa saber. – Eu estava comendo.

- Ahm.. - ele pegou um pote, tirou quatro biscoitos e comeu de dois em dois. Depois de toda aquela comida que ele pediu na lanchonete ele ainda tem estômago para comer? - Seus pés ainda estão doendo? - mais biscoitos.

- Um pouco... estão dormentes. Mas, eu vou sobreviver. – sorri e fiquei encostada na mesa onde entornei o iogurte. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- Tá. Vou dormir. - eu acho que ele já estava dormindo. - 'noite!

- Boa noite... – esperei o barulho da porta chegar até meus ouvidos para desgrudar da mesa. Agora sim eu poderia ir até meu quarto e dormir tranqüila sem culpa. Eu só me vi caindo na cama e puxando o edredom. Amanhã seria mais um dia na lanchonete e mais bolhas para minha coleção.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oláá alguém!!**

**Não sei se alguém leu o capítulo passado porque a gente não ganhou review!! O.O Tudo bem, em parte é nossa culpa também né? Afinal, demoramos meio milênio para posar a fic de novo, mas estamos com a corda toda agora!! Acho eu que daqui a pouco, vamos chegar perto do fim! xD **

**Mas mudando de assunto.. To tããão feliz!! Eu tirei a parte de cima do meu aparelho!! Lálálálaáá! xD E agora vem o recesso e depois eu vou viajar! Hohoho! **

**Bem gente, é só! Espero que gostem e por favoooor! Mandem reviews! Nós não somos tão chatas como aqueles vereadores que prometem trocentas coisas e que no final não limpam nem a própria bunda! Hauahua**

**Bjin!!**

**¤Kaori-sann¤**

**Obs: Eii gente.. sou eu. Aline Higurashi. Era só para dizer que eu estava viva mesmo... huahauhuaau. Bjinhu**


	9. Capítulo 9

Ela disse que não tinha intenção de me prejudicar

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 9**

Hoje eu resolvi acordar mais cedo. Eu vou procurar nas páginas amarelas pelo menos o nome da minha mãe. Eu sei, é ridículo, mas foi o único jeito de achá-la que eu consegui pensar até agora.

Já que o Inuyasha ainda estava dormindo, desci as escadas que davam para a sala-cozinha que nem um gato e, depois, procurei em possíveis lugares onde se guardaria aquele livro grotesco. Ele nunca teve nenhuma utilidade para mim até hoje. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca achava o que queria achar, nem o telefone da pizzaria que tanto falavam.

Cheguei à sala e comecei a passear meus olhos ao redor. Dois sofás. Um tapete. Uma persiana cobrindo a entrada de luz pela janela. Uma televisão com um armário bem bonito. Ah... e um telefone. Bingo! Em baixo de telefone existiam várias gavetas. E provavelmente nestas gavetas estaria a grande lista.

Acabei por achar outros tipos de revistas; o que me deu muita raiva se você quer saber, tenho que lembrar de jogá-las fora. Mas, enfim, achei o bendito livro.

Abri e folheei suas páginas com os olhos atentos até chegar na letra que eu queria: H. Agora é só achar!

- Hayashi Sakura, Hayashi Samoki, Hayashi, chega de Hayashi! Eu quero Higurashi Midoriko!

Já estava nervosa já. Humitso passou pelos meus olhos e já foi direto para Iangue. Acabou. Mas nenhum H. Nenhum Higurashi. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Estava bem claro naquela carta que ela tinha vindo para cá. Será que ela mudou outra vez de cidade? Impossível. Era muita falta de sorte.

- O que está fazendo acordada bruxa? - como resposta, eu gritei. - Sua louca! - provavelmente ele deve ter posto as mãos nas orelhas como faz toda vez que eu grito, mas eu não vi porque ainda estava de costas.

- Eu só estava... procurando uma coisa. – minha voz falhou e eu me sentei no sofá, um pouco triste por não ter achado nada.

- Que coisa? - ele parecia não ter percebido isso, porque perguntou curioso demais enquanto sentava do meu lado.

- Ahh... – eu realmente achava que podia confiar no Inuyasha. Apesar de ser um grosso, ele foi uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que eu conheci até hoje. Mesmo eu sabendo que ele não acha isso de mim. – Sobre minha mãe... – abaixei minha cabeça, tentando esconder meu rosto.

- Ué? Você não sabe onde ela esta? Eu pensei que soubesse, você veio lá de onde judas perdeu as botas para cá!! Que idiotice!

- Não Inuyasha. Eu não sei. – responde rude, levantando do sofá e subindo as escadas correndo para o quarto. Ele era o maior insensível do mundo.

Se ele não tinha nada para falar, que não falasse! Ele é um imbecil! Não foi idiotice nenhuma eu ter vindo procurar pela minha mãe, ela é MINHA MÃE! Apesar de eu não saber como ela é.. Será mesmo que ela vai lembrar de mim? Claro que vai! Eu sou a filha dela. Filha que ela deixou para trás... Ela nem liga para mim. Ahh! Será que quando eu chegar lá, SE eu achá-la, ela vai me chutar para fora? Eu não posso chegar lá e simplesmente dizer: "Oi, sou sua filha! Sabe, aquela que você abandou? Eu resolvi te seguir que nem uma maluca!" E se ela não gostar de mim? E se ela nunca gostou de mim? E se ela me ignorar ou não acreditar que eu sou a filha dela? O então... Sei lá! Ela pode fazer tanta coisa... Cadê a Sango e a Rin quando preciso delas...?

- Kagome...? – ahh... Lá vem o insensível falar que eu fiz alguma coisa idiota

- Sai daqui!! – eu gritei, mas o travesseiro abafou o som.

Eu é que não ia abrir a porta para aquele idiota. Ele parecia querer entrar para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu aposto que não seria nada de útil. Era melhor eu continuar paradinha daquele jeito mesmo.

- Ei bruxa, me deixa entrar!

- Pra quê? – para você ficar rindo e me dizendo que eu sou uma idiota por procurar minha mãe? Não, não. Muito obrigada.

- Porque eu quero!

- Nem tudo o que a gente quer, podemos ter! – respondi. Ele era um insistente. Já estava nervosa. Agora com ele batendo na minha porta de 2 em 2 segundos não ajuda muito.

- Bah! Você tá toda estrassadinha hoje...!

- Não é para menos. Eu quero achar a minha MÃE, Inuyasha. Não é o meu cachorro, ou coisa do gênero. Eu não a conheço. Nunca a vi na minha vida. Eu tinha que estar feliz, por acaso? - não agüentei. Soltei tudo em cima dele. Mesmo ele não tendo culpa. Só um pouquinho, eu acho.

Ele parou de esmurrar a porta e ouvi ele descendo as escadas. Ótimo! Ele desistiu. A única pessoa da casa sem ser eu.

Olhei para o relógio, ainda falta meia hora para o horário normal que eu acordo. Eu fiquei tão otimista com o fato de talvez eu realmente achar o telefone da minha mãe, que contei até o tempo de um 'papinho'.

- Eii bruxa.. - oi? Como ele abriu a porta?

- Como você abriu a porta? – olhei para ele assustada. Ahh... acho que era óbvio. A casa era DELE. Provavelmente existia uma CHAVE para a porta. Que droga! Nem mais privacidade eu tenho mais nesta casa. E ele me mostrou a chave, sem dizer nada. Só não acerto na loteria...

- Você está procurando sua mãe? – ele é lerdinho assim mesmo... Tenho que me acostumar.

- Estou... – respondi ainda com um tom de raiva na voz. Permanecia escondida no travesseiro. Por mais estranho que pareça, me sentia segura lá.

- E por que ficou estressada?

- Olha, Inuyasha... – levantei meu rosto, vermelho já. – Você é lerdo assim mesmo, ou está treinando para ser um ator? – caramba. Ele era um tremendo idiota. A cara dele me deu a enteder que ele realmente não sabia.

- Ok... – respirei fundo. Ele era lerdo mesmo. – Eu fiquei estressada, porque você simplesmente não entende. – olhei para ele. – É difícil para uma menina crescer sem ter uma mãe ao lado. E olha que o meu pai foi o melhor do mundo, apesar de não me apresentar tanto ao lado feminino, mas... ele tentou. E eu adorei. Mas... – não consegui continuar. A qualquer menção do meu pai, eu me lembrava do dia em que ele tinha ido embora.

- Tá! Não precisa continuar... - parou bem na minha frente. - A gente vai encontrar a sua mãe. - ele disse tão decidido que até parecia que ele sabia onde minha mãe estava.

- A gente? – estreitei meus olhos. – Como assim, a gente?

- Eu e você! Keh! Depois eu é que sou lerdo! - eu meio que ri quando ele vez aquela pose de emburrado dele.

- Sério? – meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, e as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair, desistiram de molhar meu rosto. – Por que você vai fazer isso?

- Bah! Você faz perguntas de mais! – ahn... Ele voltou ao normal.

- Apesar dessa sua "Delicadeza", eu agradeço, viu? – sorri para ele. Não sei o que me deu, mas como naquele dia na cozinha eu me senti mais próxima dele. Tanto que eu coloquei minha mão por cima da dele. É... eu não me reconheço mais.

- Keh! - ele levantou e começou a andar. Ele estava indo embora?

Não. Ele não estava indo. Parou no batente da porta e se virou para mim. Será que ele tinha alguma coisa para me dizer? Ou para me azucrinar, que é o mais provável?

- Eu estou com fome.

Parece que não era nenhum nem outro. Era a fome. Como se eu pudesse me surpreender. Deitei na cama, como se quisesse continuar ali, mas na verdade sem nenhum pingo de sono.

- Então, vai comer! – respondi, sem olhar para ele.

- Mas eu estou com preguiça de fazer o café. - ahhh! Já entendi onde ele quer chegar.

- Você é muito folgado, sabia? – levantei de novo. – Só porque você me deu MORADIA por alguns dias, eu vou fazer o café para você. – andei até onde ele estava e passei à frente, descendo as escadas rumo à cozinha.

- Você está chata hoje...! Não pára de reclamar!

- Eu que estou chata? – disse já na cozinha. Ele quer um café pronto nas mãos, e me chama de chata? – Isso não é uma boa qualidade para uma pessoa que pede para a outra fazer seu café, sabia? – fui até a geladeira e peguei um suco para colocar na mesa.

- Tá bom então... Eu não falo mais nada. - como um bom e inútil Inuyasha, ele sentou sem nem me ajudar a botar a mesa.

- É melhor mesmo... – eu pus ordem na coisa. Que isso! Bem, esquentei o leite e o coloquei na mesa, assim com o nescau e algumas frutas. Pão existia à vontade. Parece que o Inuyasha vivia de pão.

Ele começou a comer sem dizer nada, e isso é estranho, já que, normalmente, eu tenho que brigar com ele porque ele fala de boca cheia.

Será que quando ele disse que não ia falar mais nada ele realmente quis dizer mais nada? Ai se for...! Como ele é criança!

- Ahh... – assunto Kagome. Pensa em um assunto. – Amanhã eu vou me mudar e você vai ter seu tão sonhado apartamento silencioso e calmo como antes. - ele continuou sem dizer nada comendo o pão dele. Arg!! Seu idiota! Bobão, crianção, estúpido!

Eu também não vou falar mais nada. Ele que fique aí. Idiota como sempre foi. Humpt!

Terminei meu leite e o silêncio ainda predominava na cozinha. Não estava me incomodado, nem um pouco! Tá, talvez estivesse.. Mas só um pouquinho.

Resolvi sair da cozinha. Subi para o meu quarto e separei a bolsa que guardava meu uniforme de maçã. Como eu estava com preguiça de tomar banho (NÃO, eu não sou porca, quero deixar bem claro) eu penteei os cabelos e me lembrei de botar uma meia bem grossa para que aquele patins estúpido não machucasse mais o meu pé, ou o que restou dele.

Desci pronta para ir trabalhar e Inuyasha ainda estava comendo. E não como se tivesse pensando em alguma coisa, ou estivesse se fazendo de lerdo não... Ele tinha pego mais coisas para comer. Como ele come! E ainda consegue ficar em forma.. Ah não! Eu lembrei de novo do Inu enroladinho na toalha, todo molh.. Pára!

- Já vou trabalhar... – apesar de não esperar resposta, resolvi me despedir. Sou educada acima de tudo, né? – Tchau... – fui em direção à porta da sala e abri. Caramba. Nenhum "Tchau. Boa trabalho?". É... parece que não.

Arg! Que raiva! Ele é um idiota e um crianção também! 'Eu não falho mais nada!' Quem precisa de você falando alguma coisa? A sua voz irrita seu irritante! E você só fala idiotice e não tem noção das coisas! Idiota! Crianção! Você é muito infantil!! Como é que eu aturei uma pessoa que nem você durante tanto tempo!? Eu mereço um prêmio!!

Agora sim eu me sinto melhor. Desabafei, mas que deu vontade de falar isso para ele deu. Mas aí, EU vou ser a criança e eu sou madura o suficiente para lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Segui meu caminho até a lanchonete. Quem sabe com todo aquele movimento das 6, eu não melhore de humor?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Bem... não melhorou. Quer dizer, eu ri um bocado porque a Ayame tentou levantar meu astral contando as histórias do Jack. Cara, ele agarra TODOS os homens bonitos que vem aqui, e isso espanta os clientes. A Ayame já mandou ele parar, porque daqui a alguns dias, a lanchonete vai fechar por falta de clientes homens. Mas ele diz que é impossível. É maior do que ele.

- Hoje é sexta Kagome! - Ayame passou do meu lado na cozinha botando os pedidos no balcão e um outro atendente levava.

- Eu sei.. pode deixar. Já estou me mexendo muito para fazer o melhor de mim. – patinei em direção à uma mesa com dois amigos.

- Vai na mesa cinco para mim? A mesa dez tá esperando já.. - Ayumi nem esperou a minha resposta. Eu estava tentando evitar a mesa cinco. Por que? Bem.. Era um grupo de MENINOS, e daqueles com cara de que perturbam todos a sua volta? Olhei em volta para ver se não tinha ninguém disponível quando um deles me chamou.

- Eii! O de maçãnzinha!! – consegui ouvir a risada do resto do grupo, alguma coisa eles vão aprontar.

- Oi.. – dei um sorriso forçado. Eu sou uma garçonete. Não uma palhaça. Se eles fizerem alguma coisa, eu realmente esqueço que trabalho aqui. – Vão querer alguma coisa?

- O que você tem a nos oferecer? - aquela pergunta idiota tem dois sentidos. Já sei! Eu vou jogar a mesa em cima deles e pegar a cabeça desse idiota e bater na parede até ela começar a funcionar.

- Acho que o cardápio pode responder isso por mim. – permaneci com aquela cara de falsa feliz.

- Houjo, para de implicar com a garota.. - um deles disse, mas logo foi tachado de frouxo. Ótimo, o nome do idiota que estava tentando dar em cima de mim era Houjo. Que nome tosco!

- Então, o que vai ser? - ele se virou para o seu 'grupo'. - Ouvi dizer que tem uma torta de maçã aqui muito gostosa.

Ahh... tá bom. Agora estou sendo chamada de gostosa e torta de maçã. Eu não ligo nem um pouco para o gostosa. Aumenta a auto estima. Mas, fala sério, eu mereço mesmo ficar ouvindo esses arruaceiros falar de mim?

- Olha, se vocês não forem escolher logo, eu posso dar um tempo para isso. E eu vou atender outra mesa. – abri mais meu sorriso, tentando não parecer grosseira. Afinal, acima de tudo, aquele era meu emprego. Apesar de eu estar com uma vontade enorme de bater naquele idiota.

- Não, espera.. - ele segurou no meu pulso e eu respirei bem fundo para não mandar ele ir se ferrar. - Eu vou provar a torta de maça.. - ele soltou um sorriso esquisito. Os do Inuyasha dão de mil a zero nisso ai. Epa! Por que Inuyasha? Não tem nada a ver com Inuyasha! Lá lá lá!

- Tudo bem. – anotei na minha cadernetinha. – Mais alguma coisa? – aposto que lá vem mais uma piadinha sem graça.

- Eu vou querer um bigsandy.. - não sei quem inventa esses nomes, mas eles pegam! Todo mundo sabe.

- Eu quero o sandubak!

- Eu também!

- OK... – terminei minhas anotações. – Daqui a uns 8 minutos seus pedidos chegam. Qualquer coisa, só me chamar! – por que tinha que existir essa frase idiota? Eu não queria nem ENTREGAR o pedido, quanto mais ir lá outras vezes. Dei um impulso e fui até o balcão que ligava a cozinha, pregando o pequeno papel em uma espécie de ferro para o cozinheiro ver.

Atendi mais umas três mesas e o pedido deles estava pronto. Eu estava pensando seriamente em me esconder em algum lugar, no banheiro sei lá! Mas eles já tinham me visto e eu não ia ficar com medo de um bando de idiotinhas, principalmente em uma lanchonete lotada. Juntei todo o meu orgulho e fui lá entregar os pedidos de cabeça erguida.

- Aqui estão os pedidos de vocês. – servi o bigsandy, os sandubak e deixei por último a torta de maçã para aquele tapado. – Tenham um bom apetite! – eu queria mesmo era que eles tivessem uma infecção intestinal. Mas aí a lanchonete seria punida. E eu não queria perder meu emprego.

- Já provou a torta lidinha? É muito boa.. - meu deus! Quando esse imbecil vai se tocar que eu não estou nem aí? Ele acabou de passar a língua no lábio superior num ato 'super' sexy.

- Que bom...! E eu nunca provei porque, bem, acho que como funcionária não é muito bom provar todas as comidas de uma lanchonete. – sorri forçado mais uma vez, e virei de costas para voltar para o santo balcão e me livrar daquele doido.

- Sabia que maçã é uma das minhas frutas preferidas? - ele tirou mais um pedaço da torta comendo lentamente. - Quer provar? Eu te do..

- Ei bruxa!

Ahh! Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas... Inuyasha, meu salvador!!

- Oi Inuyasha! – pulei correndo no colo dele. Sei que soou estranho, mas era a única forma do tapado parar com aquilo.

- Ahn? - acho que eu fui empolgada e desesperada demais para perto dele. - A Rin perguntou se você tá com a cópia da chave? - durante a pergunta, eu acho que ele entendeu o porque do 'desespero'. E de vez fazer a pergunta olhando PARA MIM ele fez olhando para o grupinho. E eu não queria estar sob esse olhar...

- Aham... está comigo sim. – respondi, mas permaneci no abraço dele, como se pudesse me esconder daquele idiota. E, posso dizer uma coisa. Eu já abracei o Inuyasha, mas cada vez que eu o abraço (duas com essa xD) parece melhor.

- Ela tá ai? - ele agora parecia ter acertado quem era o idiota que me perturbava. Olhava certinho para Houjo.

- Tá olhando o que cara?

- Sua cara feia.. - agora ele virou para mim.

- Está sim... você espera eu pegar? – olhei para ele. Bem feito para o Boujo, sei lá o quê. Ninguém manda mexer com Kagome Higurashi. Até parece que eu fiz alguma coisa.

- Aham.. - ele sentou numa mesa quase colada na deles. Para falar a verdade, na mesa da frente. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele estava com ciúmes de mim, mas putz! Sonhei muito alto agora, delirei.

- Está bem... já volto. – patinei até a área do funcionários, abri meu armário e de lá tirei minha bolsa, onde estava a chave do novo apartamento. Fechei-a rapidamente, voltando para a mesa onde Inuyasha estava. Ele e o Houjo pareciam dois leões se encarando. Um dando um olhar mortífero para o outro. É lógico que o Inuyasha ganha. Não dá para competir com aqueles olhões dourados.

- Você quer que eu fique aqui? - ele me olhou todo inocente comparado ao modo que estava antes. Ai que bonitinho. Inuyasha é muito fofo.

- Não precisa... – Claro que precisa sua idiota! O que você vai fazer se o Houjo tentar te agarrar quando você estiver saindo do trabalho tarde da noite? Gritar pela polícia? Acho que não.

- Tá bom então.. - ele se levantou e quando estava no meio do corredor, Houjon soltou uma daquelas e Inuyasha voltou de onde estava. - Vou ficar..!

- Tudo bem! – sorri sincera para ele. – Quer comer alguma coisa? – fiquei toda agradecida, e por isso queria retribuir. Bye-Bye Boujo! Sua chance de me agarrar já era.

- Eu quero o bigsandy e dois daquele que não vem com picles, eu não sei o nome, e também um.. Bah! Eu esqueço esses nomes esquistos! Aquele que vem uma batata enorme!

- Ok... – meu bloquinho de folhas já está acabando. Preciso falar isso com a Ayame. – Daqui a pouco vai estar prontinho. Já volto! – fui até a mesma bancada de antes e coloquei o pedido lá. Ele vai comer TUDO aquilo sozinho? Parece que sim... não sei para onde tudo isso vai.

Falando nela, ela passou do meu lado que nem vento e disse qualquer coisa parecida com um "mais rápido!". Suspirei. Eu não agüentava mais!

Deixei o pedido do Inuyasha no ferrinho e voltei ao meu trabalho "nada" cansativo e com o Inuyasha me protegendo do Houjo, que por um acaso, amarelou na batalhazinha de toca de olhares.

Atendi mais umas 4 mesas antes de pegar o pedido de Inuyasha. E quando eu peguei, precisei dar duas viagens. Era MUITA coisa.

- Aqui está uma parte de seu pedido... – ri. – Já volto com a outra. - ele resmungou qualquer coisa e começou a comer.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ainda bem que você chegou naquela hora. – eu comentei de volta para o apartamento dele. Estávamos andando nem tão depressa, nem tão devagar. Uma brisa suave batia em nossos rostos.

- O que aquele paspalho estava fazendo? Você quase pulou em cima de mim!

- Ele estava falando umas gracinhas para mim... E.. desculpe por ter pulado em você. – virei o rosto vendo que ele olhava para frente.

- Bah! - comecei a reparar que ele usa esse "bah" quando fica sem graça e o "Keh" quando está irritado ou em outras situações. - Você que gosta de ficar me abraçando.. - o-ora! Que mentira!!

- Eu? – apontei para mim mesma. – Quem disse isso? Eu só queria que aquele doido parasse de falar aquelas coisas e Grrrr! – suspirei com raiva. Não olhei mais para ele, mas pude perceber um certo sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios. Ele me paga!

- Você já arrumou suas coisas?

- Ahh... ainda não. Vou fazer isso hoje ainda. – é. Eu sou uma atrasada. Deixo tudo para última hora. Aposto que eu não conseguiria dormir direito hoje. Bem... acho que ele quer se ver livre de mim logo. Pensar nisso me vez ficar um pouco triste. Só um pouquinho. Quem precisa dele?

- Mas já está tarde para fazer isso! Faz amanhã!

- Amanhã eu tenho que ir trabalhar... e eu vou ficar mais enrolada ainda. Melhor hoje mesmo. – suspirei, me lembrando da quantidade de coisas que me esperavam no apartamento dele.

- Você pode deixar as suas coisas lá! - disse. - Se quiser! - ele completou rápido.

- Bem... obrigada! Mas, acho que vai ser meio confuso, porque eu vou morar em outro apartamento e minhas coisas vão ficar no seu. Quando eu quiser mudar de roupa, vou ter que invadir sua casa. – ri. – Você concorda com isso?

- Então você se muda depois!

Pera aí! Ele QUER que eu fique no apartamento dele? AHN?

- Então quer dizer que você gostou da minha companhia? – ri sapeca. Ele gostou da minha companhia! Isso não é um bom sinal?

- N-não! É que... Ahm...

- Tudo bem! – ahh... Isso foi TÃO fofo por parte dele! Como que poderia recusar? – Eu fico mais dois dias, ok?

- Bah! Tanto faz! - ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Ahh... Você queria que eu ficasse sim! – resolvi provocar. Chegamos tão rápido ao prédio que eu nem percebi. Subimos as escadas e ele abriu a porta sem responder.

- Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.. – caramba! Inuyasha usou um provérbio? Ele está progredindo com sua noz!

- Aham... É mesmo. – não vou cutucar a onça com vara curta. Vai que ele me expulse daqui hoje? Eu queria um lugar para dormir, né?

- Como você pretende começar a procurar a sua mãe...? – nossa, que mudança drástica de assunto.

- Ahh... – eu me sentei no sofá. – Bem, eu tentei a lista, sei que é bem improvável, mas tentei. Não adiantou nada. Agora eu vou procurar por um nome de uma faculdade. Parece que ela estudou lá. De repente eu ache alguma informação dela lá. Vou fazer isso quando tiver uma folga do trabalho...

- Qual... Era o nome dela?

- Bem... Era Midoriko... – sorri levemente, mas logo desfiz o sorriso me lembrando da carta. – Eu tenho um vaga lembrança dela. Bem pouca mesmo. Acho que eu era apenas um bebê quando ela me deixou junto com meu pai.

- Acho que a minha morreu quando eu tinha uns dez ou onze.. Não lembro bem...

- Nossa... Bom... Me desculpe por fazer você lembrar disso. – parece que não era só eu que vivia sem uma mãe. E olha que ele era um meio-youkai. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e eu fiquei com pena dele, mas ele virou para mim, me encarando.

- O que foi?

- Nada... É só que... Bem... Eu não imaginaria que iria vir até aqui e trombar com o Miroku e com você. É meio que diferente... Não sei. – abaixei a cabeça e pensei um pouco. Acho que isso tudo que aconteceu foi maravilhoso. Mesmo eu não tendo encontrado nenhum registro da minha mãe ainda, isso compensou.

- Precisa ficar me olhando? - não gostei desse sorriso.

- Eu não estou te olhando... – levantei minha cabeça. – Agora eu estou te olhando, mas antes eu não estava. – hei. Ele está achando que eu estou olhando para ele porque eu o acho bonito? Hei.. hei...hei... pode ir parando.

- Hei gente!! Vamos jogar alguma coisa? - Sango entrou no apartamento do nada.

- Que coisa? – levantei meu olhar para ela.

- Verdade ou desafio. – Miroku entrou dizendo isso. Ele parecia bem animado.

- INUYASHA!! Você não trouxe a chave!! - meu Deus! Agora eu fiquei com medo da Rin!

- Culpa da Kagome! - ele se defendeu jogando a culpa em mim. Tá, em paarte a culpa é minha, mas foi ele que quis ficar!

- Minha culpa? Você que quis ficar lá para me defender... eu nem pedi. – dei de ombros. - Mas, a chave está aqui Rin. – mexi na bolsa e rapidamente achei a chave, entregando na mão dela.

- Vamos jogar gente? – o Miroku parecia uma criança. Será que ele estava planejando alguma coisa?

- Como assim eu que quis ficar lá para te defender? Você que veio pulando em cima de mim!

- Opa! – a Sango se meteu. Já vi que vai acabar sobrando para mim. – A Kagome pulou em cima de você?

- Hei... Eu NÃO pulei. Eu só... Achei uma maneira para me livrar daquele doido que estava me cantando com piadinhas sem graça. – emburrei.

- Então você pulou? - Rin perguntou.

- Eu já disse que NÃO pulei! – bati meus pés no chão. – Eu só estava TENTANDO me proteger! E o Inuyasha era o único lá que podia me proteger daquele doido. Foi só isso! E então... Verdade ou desafio? – tentei mudar de assunto. Esse pessoal ADORA falar de mim.

- Verdade! - Miroku disse já sentando-se no chão.

Acompanhei Miroku sentando-me no chão. Rin e Sango vieram logo depois e Inuyasha se sentou como se não tivesse outra alternativa.

- Bem... – o Miroku retirou uma garrafa, não me perguntem onde estava, das suas mãos e colocou ao centro. – A boca da garrafa é resposta o fundo é pergunta. Não vale mentira. Se não, vai ter um desafio bem ruim. – ele deu um sorriso que me deixou assustada.

- Gira isso logo! - O Inuyasha precisa fazer terapia, ele é muito impaciente, mas miroku obedeceu e...

- Rin pergunta para Sango... – Miroku disse. – Estou louco para ver isso.

- Sango-chan.. é verdade que quando você era da terceira sério, você gostava do Chan? - olhei incrédula para a Sango. Chan era simplesmente o mais mongol, mas ele era bonitinho.

- Ahh...? – a Sango parecia bem surpresa com a pergunta. Eu acho que ela esperava algo mais... Difícil. – Bem... É verdade sim. Eu era uma tapada. Ele era bonitinho, mesmo sendo um lerdo. Satisfeita?

- Ahhhhhhhh!! Eu sabia!! - eu e Rin começamos a rir.

- Você me traiu Sangosinha? - depois dessa do Miroku então, eu até detei no chão.

- Como assim eu te traí? Eu nem te conheci e... Hei! Quem disse que eu sou alguma coisa sua? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Puxa... Essa doeu em mim. Coitadinho do Miroku.

- Eu não me importo com o que você diz, Sangosinha! Sei que fomos feitos um para o outro. – ele sorriu de forma carinhosa. Que fofo! Sango o que você está esperando menina? Agarra logo ele!

- Ah...! - ela corou e virou o rosto. Eu sorri boba com a cena e Inuyasha girou a garrafa. Sango ia perguntar para ele.

- Bah! Desafio.

Quando Inuyasha disse isso eu percebi que o Miroku tinha tirado ele na garrafa. E ele foi direto. Queria um desafio. Acho melhor ele não brincar com o Miroku. Do jeito que ele estava animadinho...

- Olha a cara de maligno do outro!! - a Rin literalmente apontou para Miroku. - Inuyasha tá ferrado.

- Eu só quero ver... – e queria mesmo. Eu, a Sango e a Rin fixamos nossos olhares no Miroku. Ele parecia bem decidido.

- Eu desafio você a...

- DESEMBUCHA MIROKU! - nós quatro falamos ao mesmo tempo e ele começou a rir.

- O Inuyasha vai ter que imitar... – fez uma pausa. – Um filhotinho de cachorro. Com direito a latidos e balançando o rabinho.

Espera aí! O que ele disse? O Inuyasha imitando um cachorrinho? AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU. Desculpe. Não agüentei.

- O QUE? Eu NÃO vou fazer isso!!

- Eu não mandei você escolher desafio. Agora se vira. – ele sorriu triunfante. Ahh... Por que eu não tenho uma filmadora agora?

- Se não vai ter que pagar um mico! - Rin disse.

- Já sei um mico perfeit...

- Tá bom! Eu faço!! - Inuyasha desistiu e ri mais ainda. Ele ia imitar mesmo um cachorro? - Bruxa! Quer parar de rir!!

- Desculpe... Não dá! – recomecei a rir. O Inuyasha levantou e todo mundo olhou para o que ele iria fazer.

- Idiotas...! - ele ficou de quatro (olhem lá heim!) e respirou fundo, acho que para tentar se acalmar e não morder o Miroku.

Meu Deus! Isso está MUITO engraçado. Ele começou a latir!

- Huhauahuahuahu... – nós três não agüentamos o riso.

- Agora... Agora.. Abana o rabinho!! - Miroku disse fazendo um gesto com a mão e eu tive quase certeza de que o Inuyasha ia fazer um cachorro assassino, mas ele abanou o rabinho, quer dizer, balançou a bundinha.

- Meu Deus! Chega, Chega! – eu disse. – Eu vou ter um ataque aqui... Melhor privar minha saúde. – é sério. Meu diafragma já estava doendo. E se eu parasse no hospital porque ri de mais? Seria um jeito muito idiota de morrer.

- Aleluia!! Obrigadoo! – parei agora, ele pegou a minha mão e espalhou beijinhos rápidos por ela em forma de agradecimento. – Miroku, você. Tá. Ferrado! – estava ocupada demais lembrando da sensação que os lábios dele deixaram na pele da minha mão, para perceber que eles começaram a girar a garrafa de novo.

Eu permaneci quieta. Parece que só basta o Inuyasha me tocar ou sei lá que eu viro uma estátua. Preciso parar com isso.

- E os próximos são... – Sango murmurou esperando doida a resposta da garrafa.

- Kagome pergunta para Inuyasha! - Rin completou e eu acordei quando ouvi o meu nome.

- Por que eu sou sempre a vítima!? - emburrou. - Quero verdade..!

Ixii... é agora? O que eu pergunto para o Inuyasha? Isso é bem difícil, sabia?

- Ahh... – comecei a gaguejar. Isso não é um bom sinal. – Inuyasha... – olhei para os lados pedindo ajuda para Sango ou Rin, mas os olharem eram os mesmos. "Sem sugestões". – Bem... É verdade que você... – pensa... Pensa... - Ahh...

- Anda senhorita Kagome! – Miroku se adiantou. – Pergunta logo para ele se ele está caidinho por você!!

- Ai Miroku, que pergunta idiota!! - Sango disse. Eles cismam com isso! Que coisa!! Também, Sango que se prepare, porque eu vou vir maléfica!

- É verdade, Inuyasha, que você gosta de ser assediado pelo Jakotsu? – fiz um biquinho engraçado. A Rin, a Sango e o Miroku gargalharam mais uma vez. Sou um pouquiiiinho má.

- O que? Tá me estranhando bruxa? - ele me olhou incrédulo. - Claro que não!! Keh! Isso sim foi uma pergunta idiota!

- Ahh... desculpa Inuyasha, mas foi bem engraçado. – Miroku respondeu. – E olha que o Jack realmente se apaixonou por você.

- Posso girar a garrafa? – perguntei. Sango e Rin balançaram a cabeça, e então eu me achei na condição de rodar.

- Eu não quero nada com aquela bicha! - olhei de soslaio para ele que fazia pose de emburrado. Era óbvio que ele não gostava do Jack! Inuyasha é macho demais, você bate o olho nele e percebe. O jeito que ele anda, o palavreado, a gentileza, a arrogância, a estupidez, er... Acho que mudei de assunto.

- Bem... – limpei minha garganta esperando a garrafa parar em... – Miroku e eu? – era só o que faltava. Se eu escolher verdade, o Miroku vai perguntar uma coisa pervertida. Se eu escolher desafio aposto que vou ter que fazer uma coisa muito pior do que imitar um cachorrinho.

- Vamos lá querida Kagome, verdade ou desafio? - ah meu deus... O que eu escolho? Ele tá me olhando com aquela cara de "tá ferrada!!" Ahh! Vamos calcular o que é menos pior? Tenho três opções:

Opção A - verdade. Com certeza ele vai me perguntar alguma coisa com o Inuyasha.

Opção B - desafio. Já to até vendo o mico que eu vou ter que pagar...

Opção C - me jogo pela janela!!

- Vai Kagome!! - Rin me incentivou querendo ver logo a minha desgraça, só pode.

- Ahh... – meu Deus. Por que a Rin não me tirou? Será que eu fui uma menininha muito má quando era criança? Mas eu fiz todos os meus deveres (está certo, às vezes eu copiava da Rin), limpei sempre meu quarto (colocando as sujeiras embaixo da cama) e fazia as tarefas de casa (essa eu fazia!). – Eu escolho... verdade. – que Deus me proteja.

- Eu realmente ia ser muito mal com você Kagome.. - ele confessou!! - Mas, como você é muito bonita, eu vou fazer uma pergunta boba: Você e o Inuzinho já... Ahm... Se abraçaram pelo menos? - aham. Duas vezes, eu conto.

- Não!! - é gente, eu tive que mentir! Se eu disse sim, isso ia virar uma bagunça e iam começar a ter idéias de que eu e o Inuyasha já estamos até casados..

- Mentira, você tá vermelhinha!! - Sango, eu não estou vermelha! É a luz que, quando reflete na minha pele, deixa ela assim.

- TÁ BEM, EU CONFESSO! – levantei as mãos em sinal de desistência. – Abracei sim... UMA VEZ! Por que hoje não contou. Eu só estava me protegendo daquele menino tapado, só isso. Próxima rodada... – tentei mudar de assunto.

- Eu não disse? – Sango bateu os pés de tão empolgada. – Eles tem um CASO! E formam um casal TÃO fofo! – meu Deus. Foi só um abraço! A gente não se agarrou ou algo do gênero. Olhei para o meu "par" que estava ocupado analisando suas garras. Aquele IMBECIL nem para me ajudar!! Idiota!

- Tudo bem... será que DÁ para acabar com isso? Já está enchendo o saco... – soltei, pela décima vez naquele dia um suspiro. E fiz um bico. Todo mundo realmente ADORAVA azucrinar a Kagome. Oba!

De novo o Inuyasha girou a garrafa e todo mundo parou para olhar. De novo o Miroku perguntava, mas dessa vez, a Rin respondia!

- Verdade ou desafio? – eu via que ele já tinha seu plano diabólico em mente.

- Desafio, sei que eu vou me dar mal mesmo... – balançou os ombros em sinal de tranqüilidade. Acho que a Rin está brincando com fogo. Cara. É o Miroku! Não o Papai Noel ou a Fada dos Dentes.

- Desafio você a tocar nas orelhinhas do Inuyasha!!

- O QUE? O que eu tenho a ver com isso idiota? Ninguém mexe nas minhas orelhas!! - só ele. Toda hora ele bota as mãos nas orelhas para protegê-las.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – me vi, não falando, mas sim gritando. – Teve um dia que eu... – foi aí que o meu cérebro capitou o que eu estava dizendo e mandou minha boca ficar calada rapidinho. Eu só cruzei os braços, fiz um bico maior do que o de antes e olhei para o lado, enormemente interessada em uma formiga.

- Inuyasha... – ela levantou e foi para perto do Inuyasha. Este se escondeu atrás de mim e eu juro cara, eu congelei de novo! Só porque ele chegou perto de mim.

- Kagome, não deixa ela chegar perto!! – ele disse, mas não longe o bastante para que eu não sentisse o hálito dele batendo perto de mim.

- Rin, se você não tocar vai pagar mico!! – a Sango disse.

- Inuyasha, eu preciso pegar nas suas orelhas!! Sabe-se lá qual é o mico que o Miroku vai escolher para mim!

- Calma Inuyasha... – eu me vi falando isso. Eu tinha perdido o total controle da minha boca! – Ehh... Rin... Não faz isso não. É sério... É que o Inuyasha, realmente não gosta. – sorri.

- Opa... então vamos para o mico... – Miroku esfregou as mãos e deu uma risada, que eu juro, tive MUITO medo.

- Inuyasha.. Por favooooor!! - a Rin quase implorou. Tadinho do Inuyasha, que situação.

- Eu não queria estar na pele de nenhum dos dois. – Sango comentou. – Se bem que vai ser divertido o mico da Rin.

O Inuyasha continuava atrás de mim. Eu me transformei, literalmente em um muro como em uma guerra. E, o pior de tudo. O Inuyasha ficava respirando no meu pescoço e, tudo bem, ficava me abraçando, sabe, como se precisasse realmente de ajuda? EU estava já meio afetada e com um POUQUINHO de dó.

- Rin... deixa passar essa. Sério... – levantei os olhos para Rin, um pouco incrédula à minha frente. – Ele não gosta que sequer cheguem perto das orelhinhas dele. – tentei gastar meu recurso de olhar piedoso. Não me pergunte porque eu utilizei esses recursos.

- Rin, pronta para fazer sua dança sexy com a garrafa? - Miroku perguntou. Ahhh! Eu não sei mais em que lado eu fico! Eu mal estou pensando direito.

- Inuyasha! Por favor...?! - houve um momento de silencioso. Só de troca de olhares. Rin olhava implorando para Inuyasha que olhava assustado para mim e nervoso para Miroku. Ele olhava divertido para todos só esperando a resposta final, assim como Sango.

- Tá...! - O QUE? Ele vai deixar a RIN pegar nas orelhinhas dele? E eu? Eu é que convivi mais tempo com ele! Isso, definitivamente não é justo!!

- Espera aí... – eu me virei para poder ver o rosto dele. – Você vai deixar a RIN tocar nas suas orelhinhas? – eu preciso me matar. É sério.

- Poxa... – Miroku parece que ficou um pouco triste. – Se eu soubesse tinha falado da dança antes... Mas... vamos ao grande momento. – ele se levantou. – Cadê?

- O que é que você quer que eu faça bruxa? - A Rin meio que me empurrou para o lado, ajoelhando-se na frente do Inuyasha. Ele estava terrivelmente emburrado, mas, com certeza, não mais que eu.

- Poxa, a Rin vai ser a primeira a tocar nas orelhinhas do Inuyasha!! - a Sango tinha que lembrar que eu nunca mexi nelas?

- Humpt! – virei para o lado, não querendo ver a cena. Mas, quando a Sango exclamou um som de surpresa, meus olhos tomaram o controle e eles se viraram imediatamente na hora me que a Rin passava a mão nas orelhinhas FOFAS do Inuyasha. As orelhinhas que EU devia estar tocando não ela!

- Pronto, pronto! Já ficou chata essa brincadeira... – eu me levantei e disse para os outros. – Já está tarde e é hora de dormir, ah? – fiz uma cara, juro, de mãe brava mandando os filhos para a cama.

- Tá bom mamãe... – Miroku já passava pela porta quando se a Sango se levantou seguindo o mesmo rumo.

- Inu! As suas orelhas são muito fofas!!

- K-keh! – a Rin levantou toda empolgada e fechou a porta quando saiu. Olhei para o hanyou sentado no chão, emburrado e corado.

- Eu vou para o quarto. – eu não estava com vontade de conversar. Depois de presenciar aquela cena, tudo que eu tinha na cabeça era esganar o Miroku e logo depois, a Rin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Eii pessoas...**

**Bem... nada a comentar na verdade. Eu só estou um pouco triste porque eu acabei viciando em um livro, que vai virar filme, e eu quero ler o 2, só que só vai lançar em outubro, então, estou emburrada. xD**

**Alguém conhece Twilight? Pois é... é esse mesmo. Não leiam. É sério. Vicia. Tipo Inuyasha. E eu não quero me responsabilizar pelo vício de ninguém. Já bastam os das minhas amigas. E que eu não CALO A BOCA! Só fala nisso! Tá bom... parei! Eu só preciso falar que quero um Inuyasha e um Edward para mim. Lálálá!**

**Eu tenho que confessar. Eu não estou com IDÉIAS! Vocês me pegaram! Aline levanta os braços E, eu tenho que acabar por aqui, porque temos que postar nossa outra fic, Caminhos, e eu também tenho que falar lá, e se eu já não tenho idéias para aqui, imagine para lá!**

**Bjinhus **

**Aline Higurashi**

**Resposta das reviews:**

**LeticiaM: Putz! Eu realmente não lembro qual vai ser o uniforme da próxima semana... Mas agarantiu que vai rolar um clima InuKag rapidinnn! E siim! Ela vai procurar a mãe, afinal.. Ela veio do fim do mundo para.. unhm.. Pra cá a busca da mãe! xD Hihi, a gente demorou um pouquinho, mas temos uma desculpa!! A gente esquece porque só escreve! É um sacrifício para a gente vir postar! xD Continue lendo porque estamos nos esforçando! Bjiin! **

**Nicole: Ahh! Eu te adoro!! Você teve paciência de esperar todo esse tempo? Sou sua fã número um! E não se preocupe, porque voltamos com tudo! Bjin!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 10**

Tá bom, tá bom! Eu sei que foi idiotice da minha parte e que o Inuyasha não tem nada a ver com o desafio que o Miroku e escolheu... Mas, sei lá! Eu queria ter mexido primeiro! As orelhinhas do Inuyasha eram quase minhas. Ok, não eram.. Mas no meu mundinho eram sim! E eu é que tinha que ter sido a primeira e não a idiota da Ri.. Meu Deus! Eu xinguei a minha amiga! E por um motivo idiota!! Ahhhh! Mas que droga!! Parece até que eu estou com ciúmes do Inuyasha e eu sei que não estou. Estou com ciúmes das orelhinhas dele, e não dele!

Levantei da cama disposta a ir até a cozinha, que era onde elas estavam, esperando para serem tocadas por mim.

Como eu suspeitava, o Inuyasha já tinha acordado. Bem.. e eu TINHA que tocar nas orelhinhas dele, e bem, eu não podia chegar devagar por trás, porque ele iria sentir meu cheiro. Ahh.. que tal um bom diálogo?

- Bom dia Inuyasha! – dei um de meus melhores sorrisos, quando ele se virou para me ver. – Dormiu bem?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha antes de responder.

- Ahaam.. - ele voltou a procurar mais algo para comer na geladeira. Que educação da parte dele! Nem pergunta se eu dormi bem.

- Ahh... – me sentei perto dele, tentando continuar calma e feliz. Só havia um pensamento na minha cabeça: "As orelhinhas". – Então... você ficou MUITO bravo porque a Rin tocou suas orelhinhas?

- Não. - ecaa! Ele virou a garrafa do leite no gargalo!! Há outras pessoas na casa que bebem desse leite: EU. - Por que? O que foi bruxa?

- Bem... eu estive pensando... – tudo bem. Eu NUNCA mais bebo leite desta casa. – Já que você deixou a Rin tocar as suas orelhinhas, sabe... – eu fiz uma carinha de feliz. - ...e contando que eu tentei te proteger duas vezes, e também eu já estou aqui a praticamente um mês... Você... medeixatocarassuasorelhinas? – falei bem rápido com medo dele gargalhar na minha cara e me mandar crescer.

- Virou festa agora? Todo mundo quer tocar nelas!

- Ahh... – fiz outro bico. – Mas, poxa... EU que tinha que tocar nelas. Não a Rin. – eu disse isso? Eu REALMENTE disse isso? Acho que vou ali vomitar, total.

- Por quê?? Tá com ciúmes de mim bruxa? - eu não to com ciúmes de você Inuyasha e SIM das suas orelhas! Ele podia ter perguntado quieto, no canto dele, mas nãããão, ele veio sentar perto de mim enquanto limpava o bigodinho de leite. É sempre a mesma coisa de manhã.

- Isso não tem NADA a ver com o assunto... – eu disse, confiante. Fala sério. Ciúmes dele. Ahh.. tá bom. – Eu estou revoltada por causa das orelhinhas, não por SUA causa. - Ele apontou o dedo na minha bochecha.

- Se você admitir, eu deixo você tocar nelas..! – isso é jogo sujo! Inuyasha não é um ser honesto! Preciso adicionar isso na minha lista das coisas que o Inuyasha é.

- Grrr....! – o que eu poderia fazer? Meu subconsciente PRECISAVA sentir as orelhinhas fofas do Inu! – TUDO BEM! Eu senti um pouquinho de nada... – fiz um sinal com o dedo. – de ciúmes... SÓ porque você tem as orelhinhas mais fofas.

- Hahahah! Eu sabia!! - ele fez toda uma pose de sabichão metido a gostoso. Agora eu preciso pegar nelas!!

- Agora a SUA parte do combinado... – eu abri um sorriso, que diga-se de passagem, parecia de uma criança com um potão de brigadeiro na mão. – Me deixa tocar nelas?

- Que? Quem disse isso? - como ele era mais alto que eu, eu não conseguia pegar nelas. Principalmente pelo fato dele estar se afastando e desviando das minhas mãos.

- Você disse! – eu levantei e o segui até para onde ele estava indo. Provavelmente para o quarto dele, pela direção. – Poxa.... você me disse que eu podia tocar... não é justo.

- Eu disse, não prometi!! - ele riu. Ele só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Vai ver só!! Eu vou tocar nessas orelhinhas nem que tenha que arrancá-las fora!!

Ele entrou pela porta do quarto e eu o continuei seguindo. Eu VOU tocar naquelas orelhinhas, se não eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi!

- Mas... você não pode fazer isso! – ele se sentou, calmo na cama, olhando para mim, na frente dele. Provavelmente ele estava rindo MUITO internamente. Também pudera. Olha o micão que eu estou pagando. E o oscar de King-Kong do ano vai para: KAGOME HIGURASHI!

- ... – ele fez aquela cara fofa de emburrado dele. E eu consegui chegar bem perto, mas ele se afastou de novo. – Não demora..

Eu dei um sorrisão como retribuição. Ele estava sentado, então eu me ajoelhei e fiquei atrás dele. Preparei minhas mãos e calmamente fui me aproximando das orelhinhas. Eu não estou acreditando! Elas estão TÃO perto! Quando eu toquei de leve, parece que o Inuyasha, meio que... sei lá, acho que estremeceu. Deve fazer cócegas. Então, eu suavemente fui passando meus dedos. Estava assim para não machucá-lo ou sei lá. COMO ERA FOFO! Meu deus! Era melhor do que os melhores ursinhos de pelúcia do MUNDO!! Iupii!

- Chega né? - ele tinha limpado a garganta antes de dizer, mas a voz dele saiu meio esganiçada. Ele realmente não gosta que mexa nelas.. Mas por que será?

- Ahh... tudo bem! – fui tirando minhas mãos beeem devagar. Como são FOFAS! – Muito obrigada! – dei um abraço nele pelas costas. Epa..! Esse já é o terceiro! É melhor que a Sango e a Rin não saibam nadinha sobre isso!

- Keh! Que coisa estúpida!

- Não é não! – eu disse, indignada. É... podem me bater. Eu realmente estava me aproveitando da situação, lá abraçando o Inuyasha. Mas também não é todo dia que você tem a chance de abraçar um Deus grego. Hei! Eu disse isso mesmo? Espera aí... vou pular da janela.

- E por que você fica falando Keh!? Diz de nada! - eu disse o de nada bem devagar para ver se ele captava. O rosto dele virou um pouco assim como o corpo, mas eu continuei abraçada nele. É bom demais.. Eu não consigo larg... Ai que saco!! Kagome, você está permanentemente proibida de abraçar o Inuyasha..! Só por hoje..

- Keh! Tanto faz..!

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu fiquei olhando para ele. E ele ficou me olhando. E a gente ficou assim. Acho que um bom tempo.

- Ahh... Obrigada por você ter me deixado tocar nas suas orelhinhas... – eu sussurrei sincera. Poxa... ele tinha deixado TOCAR nelas! Era um grande avanço.

- De nada..

Olha! Ele disse "De nada"! Caramba... o que eu estou fazendo com ele? Será que ele está se rendendo aos meus encantos sedutores? HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ.

- Então... - ele meio que dizia me solta de um modo irônico.

- Ahh... me desculpe. – eu sou TÃO tapada. Agora ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma tarada que nem o Miroku. Larguei-o como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Sentei direitinho e fiquei olhando para meu colo. Sinto muito em dizer que eu ligeiramente acho que fiquei uma maçã ambulante.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- É.. a maçã mais uma vez vai à luta! – sorri, tentando fazer com que minha maquiagem natural vermelha saísse de mim. Por que eu nunca consigo me comportar como uma mulher de sucesso na frente de quem eu preciso? Não que o Inuyasha seja alguém, claro. Mas, sei lá. É bem estranho. Quanto mais eu quero parecer legal, engraçada e segura, mais eu acabo virando a chata, sem graça e perdida como uma moeda de um centavo.

- Eu já enjoei da fantasia de maçã! Qual é a próxima? - ele se jogou para trás na cama cruzando os braços para dar apoio a cabeça.

- Eu ainda não sei.. a fantasia de maçã ainda vai durar por hoje... só depois do expediente é que eu vou saber! – e tomara Deus, não seja NADA estranho.

- A sua mudança também é hoje né? – nem eu estava mais olhando para ele nem ele para mim. Levantei de súbito quando ele disse. Eu tinha esquecido completamente! Não fiz NADA.

- É mesmo! Eu me esqueci... – fui até a porta, meio assustada. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas para à tarde ir para o apartamento e de lá para a lanchonete.

Eu tenho tanta coisa para arrumar! As roupas, a minha escova, meu pente, minhas.. coisas!! Sai correndo para o quarto e comecei a juntar todas as minhas roupas em cima da cama. Puxei a mala com o pé e botei ela em cima da cama para começar a jogar tudo ali dentro.

Roupa, pente, escova, sapato, era um fuzuê só. Eu não sabia que eu tinha TANTA coisa. E olha que eu sou MUITO organizada, para não dizer o contrário. Eu achei uma blusa azul minha que não via a muito tempo. Bom sinal. Eu não a perdi! Fiquei uma boa uma hora entulhando tudo dentro da mala e da minha frasqueira.

Juntei minhas coisas e desci para a sala arrastando a mala de rodinhas na escada. Queria deixar logo lá para não esquecer nada. Depois, eu ia dar um passeio pela casa para ver se tinha esquecido alguma coisa, mas quando cheguei na sala, eu vi o Inuyasha dormindo com a TV ligada. E eu fazendo aquela barulhada com a mala!

Coloquei calmamente a mala perto da porta e antes de dar uma geral na casa, eu me vi parada, fitando para o rosto calmo adormecido dele. Tão bonito. Como alguém tão arrogante e chato como ele, poderia ser tão bonito? Eu me aproximei com um certo receio. Mas, ele não iria acordar. Eu me ajoelhei e fiquei bem perto do rosto dele. Tinha sido um bom tempo aquele no apartamento do Inuyasha. Eu tinha conseguido um amigo.

Será que depois que eu me mudasse a gente ia continuar se falando ou ele iria me esquecer? Eu não queria esquecer dele. Ele é tão legal e engraçado e idiota.. Miroku com certeza iria continuar falando com a gente, eu sei que ele gosta da 'Sangosinha', ele mesmo disse, ela que não acredita.

Suspirei, mas como eu sou anta, eu acabei por suspirar em cima dele que começou a se mexer. Eu rapidinho me afastei.

Fui fazer minha ronda pela casa, enquanto o Inuyasha se espreguiçava no sofá. Banheiro, cozinha, área, o quarto, o quarto do Inuyasha... é... parece que eu não esqueci nada. Vamos às despedidas e as lágrimas.

- Bom diia!! – Rin entrou toda animada no apartamento. Provavelmente porque a gente estava de mudança para a casa que ELA arranjou. Mas sabe.. Agora que eu reparei que há a probabilidade do Inuyasha não falar mais com a gente, eu fiquei meio para baixo. No início, era o que eu mais queria fazer. Rapar fora do apartamento daquele estranho mal-humorado e resmungão.. Mas eu me acostumei com ele e com as coisas aqui, e NÃO quero ir..!!

- Bom dia, Rin! – acho que minha voz me condenou. A Rin me olhou com uma cara de: "Por que você está assim? Vamos para a casa!". Eu estava encostada na parede, longe do sofá onde Inuyasha estava sentado agora, todo descabelado. Fofo!

- Por que você está assim? Vamos para a casa!! - viu? Eu sou uma boa amiga! Eu sei até no que ela está pensando.

- Assim como? – bem.. eu torci para a Rin não ler os meus pensamentos assim como eu li os dela, mas era pouco provável. – Eu estou normal... só uma pouco receosa. Mas nada que um novo apartamento me faça mais feliz. – tentei dar um sorriso. Acho que não convenci. Droga!

A Rin ia retrucar, mas graças a deus, a Sango entrou no apartamento também, e, por incrível que pareça, com um bom dia mais animado que o da Rin! Eu estou me sentindo idiota.. Todo mundo feliz pela mudança e eu não. Será que eu me apaguei demais a esse apartamento ou ao Inuyasha...?

- Ahh! Hoje é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida!! - Sango comemorava, Rin ria e Inuyasha foi comer alguma coisa de novo. Aquele guloso. Só de comida ele deve gastar a renda do país todo..

- Por que? – Epa! Eu estava um POUCO triste, não afetada. Eu tinha que saber a felicidade da Sango. – O que a senhorita aprontou, ahn? – dei um sorrisinho, sentando no sofá onde Inuyasha tinha acabado de sair.

- Eu vou me livrar do taradoo!! - ela começou a pular no meio da sala.

- Ahh, Sango.. Tadinho dele! - eu sorri. Na primeira semana que a gente ficou aqui, a Rin dormia nos dois apartamentos, intercalando os dias. Só que, depois do dia que o Miroku entrou no banheiro que ela estava usando, a Rin dorme lá todo dia. Ele alega que foi sem querer.. E eu acredito nele! Tudo, ele é tarado e tal, mas acho que não chegaria a esse ponto.

- Coitado, Sango. Você sabe muito bem que ele gosta de você. E nem adianta disfarçar. Você também gosta... – soltei uma gargalhada, porque minha amiga ficou corada. É sério. O mundo vai acabar.

- Isso é verdade. – a Rin virou-se para vê-la. – Você tá caidinha. Total.

- E-eeu-u nnn-na-ad-aa! - ela gaguejou tanto que demorou para eu conseguir entender o que ela tinha dito.

- Claro que tá! Por que você não pode ser que nem a Ká? Ela já agarrou o Inuyasha duas vezes!

- O QUÊ? – olhei assustada para Rin. Eu juro que vou dar uns tabefes nela. Já basta as orelhinhas ontem. – Eu não agarrei NINGUÉM, OUVIU BEM? – e cruzei os braços. Minha própria amiga! Falando isso!

- Ahh... eu concordo que ela agarrou o Inuyasha. – a Sango tentou mudar de assunto. Espertinha ela. Pode deixar, vai ter volta.

- Quem agarrou quem? - Inuyasha saiu da área da cozinha com um pão na mão. Fofoqueiro ele, fica prestando atenção na conversa alheia.

- Ninguém agarrou NINGUÉM! – eu levantei balançando os braços terrivelmente. Costumo fazer isso quando fico nervosa, ou quando MINHAS AMIGAS ficam contra mim.

- Tá tentando voar bruxa?

- Ahn? – olhei para ele. Ele era doido? Ahh.. sim. Minha coreografia com os braços.

- A gente estava falando que a Sango gosta do Miroku, e que como a Kagome que agarrou você rapidinho, ela tinha que agarrar o Miroku. – Rin disse simplesmente sorrindo. Ahh... Rin. Você vai para o topo da minha lista negra.

- Keh! Vocês são todas malucas! Eu teria que estar cego para agarrar a bruxa..!

- O QUÊ? – quem ele pensa que é para dizer isso? Como se ele fosse todo maravilhoso, e lindo. Ahh... me esqueci. Ele é sim. Apesar do meu grito, ele ficou coradinho quando disse aquilo. Fica mais fofo ainda. Pára! – EU é que teria que estar cega para agarrar alguém tão idiota e chato.

- Bruxa! - ele disse como se fosse dar o ponto final da história. Há, mas ele nã...

- Ká, você pega o turno da tarde hoje? - a Rin me perguntou. Ela com certeza não lê pensamentos que nem eu, porque ela não me deixou nem conc... - Por que o apartamento vai estar disponível só a partir das seis da tarde..

- Vou pegar sim... só vou sair às 9. – Ahhh... era só o que faltava. Vou te que passar uma parte da tarde no apartamento do Inuyasha ainda. – Quer dizer que eu só vou me mudar depois que eu sair do trabalho?

- Você só vai sair as nove? - Inuyasha cortou qualquer coisa que a Sango fosse dizer.

- É... como hoje é sábado, o movimento é maior, então... só às 9. – bem. Eu também não tinha gostado daquilo. Ia estar escuro. E sem pessoas na rua. E escuro. Mas era meu trabalho, fazer o quê?

- Feh!

- A gente vai levar as suas coisas então..! - Sango disse. - Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada! – apenas peguei algumas coisas de que precisava para ir trabalhar e então as meninas foram embora. Bom... eu queria saber porque o Inuyasha estava irritado. Então, vamos a pergunta que provavelmente vai valer uma resposta idiota.

- Por que você está irritado? – sentei-me de novo no sofá. Ele fez o mesmo, mas estava com uma cara não tão boa...

- Eu não estou irritado..!

- Então, por que você fez "Feh"? – olhei para ele.

- O que tem o meu Feh bruxa?

- Você faz "Feh" quando está irritado. – pisquei. Até parece que eu conheci mais ele do que ele mesmo.

- Não eu não faço! - será que é melhor eu concordar? Ele vai ficar achando que eu reparo muito nele e eu NÃO reparo e a cena do sofá não conta! - Feh! - viu? Ele fez de novo e depois bufou! É claro que ele está irritado.

- Tudo bem! Não falo mais nada. – fiquei quieta. Se eu falasse mais alguma coisa, ele iria começar a reclamar. E eu não iria discutir mais o "Feh". Ele sabe que eu estou certa. Só não quer dar o braço a torcer. Comecei a bater minha perna no sofá. É uma mania. Quando não tem nada para fazer lá vai eu bater minha perna.

- Tem certeza que você vai sair nesse horário? - às vezes eu gostaria de saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha habitada pela noz e sua parte de dentro.

- Ué, eu tenho sim. São ordens do Jakotsu. Eu não posso mudar. Sou nova lá, não posso começar a reclamar. – era impressão minha ou ele estava preocupado? O Inuyasha preocupado? Tá bom então.

- ...

- Ahh.. você sabe algum lugar que chegue mais rápido até o apartamento onde eu vou morar? É que... bem... eu não queria andar sozinha, a noite, em um lugar que eu não conheço muito bem, sabe? – olhei para ele sincera. Caramba... eu estava MORRENDO de medo. Vai que algum doido me ataque ou sei lá o quê? Não vai ter Inuyasha para eu pular em cima.

- Eu vou lá te pegar bruxa. - ele cruzou os braços ficando emburrado.

- O quê? Vocâ vai me buscar? – não agüentei. Sério. Fiquei SUPER emocionada. Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim. Inuyasha, você é um fofo, apesar de ser um idiota do bigodinho de leite. – Eu adoro você! – desculpe. Eu pulei nele de novo. É o costume. Hehe.

- Até o dia que eu não conseguir te segurar e você cair que nem jaca no chão.. - ele sorriu para mim. Para MIM. Dah.. Nem sei pra que tanta festa..

- Fico feliz por isso! – apesar de ser chamada de jaca. Retribui o sorriso para ele. Posso falar uma coisa? O sorriso dele é L-I-N-D-O. Juro. Ele devia fazer isso mais vezes. Ahh... não preciso falar que eu não tinha o soltado ainda, né? – Agora vou ter um guarda-costas.

- Guarda-costas?

- É... que nem em um filme. Que tem uma mocinha.. e o pai dela contrata um guarda-costas para pegá-la na escola, no trabalho... acho que é isso. – ri. Ele corou e eu não entendi porque. Eu toda hora me surpreendia com o fato dele ficar fofo de qualquer jeito..

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Duas batatas grandes com uma torta de limão. – deixei o pedido da mesa 4 na bancadinha da cozinha. Nossa... aquele lugar no sábado era incrivelmente cheio. Os patins já estavam machucando meu pé, apesar de já estar me acostumando. Voltei para a área das mesas vendo se mais algum cliente havia chegado. Graças à Deus não. Já eram 8:30 e parecia que aquilo não iria esvaziar. Como eu ia embora às 9:00?

- Recebi da mesa 7 e da mesa 3 . – Ayame me empurrou a bandeja com os recibos e uma coca de vidro. Eu não sou chegada a refrigerante, mas aquela parecia estar tão geladinha que ia matar o meu cansaço. – Coca da mesa 12.

- Ok... lá vou eu. – dei um impulso e lá estava eu na mesa 12 entregando aquela coca geladinha, que deveria estar na minha boca naquele momento. Eu mereço por um dia de MUITO cansaço. Falando em cansaço...

- Ayame... – me aproximei dela. Parece que ela também havia terminado de entregar os pedidos de todas as mesas. – Qual vai ser o tema de uniforme da semana que vem? – eu aposto como lá vem - Ok... lá vou eu. – dei um impulso e lá estava eu na mesa 12 entregando aquela coca geladinha, que deveria estar na minha boca naquele momento. Eu mereço por um dia de MUITO cansaço. Falando em cansaço...

- Ayame... – me aproximei dela. Parece que ela também havia terminado de entregar os pedidos de todas as mesas. – Qual vai ser o tema de uniforme da semana que vem? – eu aposto como lá vem bomba.

- Bichinhos da Floresta. Quando acabar o expediente, lá na sala dos funcionários ok? - ela voltou a patinar com aquela elegância dela.

Bichinhos da floresta? Isso me cheira a "Miquinho da Kagome" isso sim. Meu Deus. O que será que eu vou me vestir? Não pode ser de mosquito, né? Nem de... sei lá... esquilo. Cara, como uma pessoa se veste de esquilo? Deve ser estranho. Então vai ser o meu. Pode ter certeza.

Errei por pouco. Não era um esquilo. E sim um coelho. Bem... foi o papel que eu recebi do sorteio que teve. Menos mal.

- Muito bem meninas e pouquíssimos meninos! Estão dispensados por hoje!! - todo mundo já estava começando a andar quando ele nos chamou atenção de novo. - Os uniformes e vocês estão no mesmo lugar de sempre e não esqueçam: incorporem seus bichiiinhos!! Hihihiihhi.. E Kagome.. Quero falar com você!

- Tudo bem... – sabia que ia sobrar para mim. É sério. Eu não podia simplesmente ir embora. Eu TINHA que ficar aqui. HEI! Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Mas eu faço tudo direitinho... tudinho mesmo. Ahh... eu sou uma menininha boa. Mereço o emprego. NÃO POSSO PERDÊ-LO!

- A sua fantasia é essa! - ele me estendeu um sacão preto e a Ayame arregalou os olhos surpresa e bem, eu tive vontade de chorar.

Eu ia me vestir de COELHO! Literalmente falando! TUDO. Aquele corpo fofinho branco com uma barriga ENORME. Fora um verdadeiro capacete que ia na minha cabeça com orelhas SUPER grandes. As mãos deram lugar a patas muito estranhas. COMO eu iria carregar bandejas daquele jeito? Acho que nem o mister M iria saber responder essa.

- Mas... mas... como... – minha voz ficou no ar. Porque eu simplesmente a perdi. No que eu tinha me metido? E o mais importante. QUEM IRIA ME SALVAR?

- Jakotsu! Vo-você pirou? - Ayame existe. - Você não pode fazer uma cosias dessas! É contra as regras, regras que VOCÊ fez! Ninguém veste literalmente a fantasia!! Que absurdo!! Você fica fazendo isso com a pobre da Kagome só por causa daquele Inukasha!

- Inuyasha. - eu e ele a corrigimos e ela suspirou cansada.

- Eu vou arranjar outra fantasia para você Ká.. Não se preocupe. - ela fez com que eu devolvesse o saco preto.

- Ahh.. Obrigada, Ayame. – já sei quem vai me salvar. A AYAME-CHAN! Entrei o saco preto logo para ela antes que o Jakotsu armasse uma confusão, o que eu podia prever, pela a cara que ele fez. Eu fiquei esperando a Ayame voltar quietinha. Eu não tinha armas. Tinha que ficar parada. Se aquela bicha louca me atacasse eu ia gritar BEM alto.

- Kagome-chan.. Tem um cara te chamando lá na frente. - Ayumi me chamou e os olhos de Jakotsu brilharam. Eu tinha que ir correndo para lá. Inuyasha corria um sério perigo.

- Ele, ele, ele tem.. Orelhinhas? - eu nem vi Ayumi responder. Sai depressa dali.

No meio do caminho, Ayame veio correndo e me deu outra sacola, desta vez certa. Nos despedimos e eu segui para fora da lanchonete antes que a purpurina doida fizesse atrás.

- Você demorou.. - lá vinha o emburrado.

- Ahh... desculpe. É que aquele doido do Jakotsu me deu o uniforme errado e eu ti... – parei de falar rapidinho. Quando eu levantei minha cabeça vi o Inuyasha encostado em uma moto. UMA MOTO! Eu sou LOUCA por motos. E, mesmo sendo à noite, eu podia ver a moto dele perfeitamente. Ela era LINDA! Preta.. daquelas grandes que parece potente só de ver. Existiam alguns detalhes pratas em volta, e eles brilhavam de acordo com a luz da lua. Eu devo ter parecido uma lesada para lá na frente dele olhando para a moto.

- Você ti...? É bom você explicar! Eu esperei trinta e dois minutos!

- Meu Deus! Essa moto é sua? - e eu só apontei para a moto. Eu nem ouvi o que ele tinha me perguntado. Eu só estava enxergando aquela moto maravilhosa. Por que eu nunca tinha a visto?

- Não, eu acabei de roubar bruxa!

- Há há há... que engraçado. – eu suspirei. – Ela é linda. – sorri, apesar da idiotice dele. Ela era linda mesmo, então o sorriso foi para a moto, não para ele.

- Vamos logo bruxa! - ele subiu na moto e me estendeu um capacete, mas ele só tinha trago um? Dããã, ele morava sozinho! Pra que dois?

- Você vai sem um capacete? – eu coloquei o saco dentro da parte de trás da moto. ele era doido, mas olha, era bom usar um capacete.

- Machuca as minhas orelhas..

- Ahh... – está explicado. Coloquei o capacete e subi na moto. Bem... ele começou a acelerar, e eu não vi outro modo de não cair, a não ser segurando na cintura dele. E bem... tenho que admitir. Foi engraçado porque ele ficou meio sem jeito e eu fiquei rindo que nem retardada.

- Desculpe... – eu disse com o capacete. Resta saber se ele estava entendendo. – Mas eu não quero cair.

- E-eu sei..

Ele meio que gaguejou. Foi fofo. Bem... ele, que já tinha dado a partida, acelerou e nós começamos a andar com uma velocidade ótima pela rua. A noite estava linda. Aquele céu enorme com aquele lua toda gordinha. Como estava tudo muito calmo, o Inuyasha foi guiando a moto mais rápido, mas não me importei. Eu estava mesmo gostando de andar nela. Ainda mais com um motorista daqueles e... vamos mudar de assunto?

Quando ele falou que tínhamos chegado foi que eu percebi que eu estava com a cabeça deitada nas costas dele. Provavelmente para me proteger dos fios pratas esvoaçantes.

Eu tirei o capacete, sacudindo os cabelos, enquanto ele saltou da moto, me esperando. Coloquei o capacete em cima da onde ele estava sentado, tirei minha pequena sacola com o uniforme e nós dois andamos até o portão do prédio.

Eu estava desconfortável. Mas do que nunca para falar a verdade. Esta podia ser a última vez que eu ia falar com ele ou vê-lo.. Logo agora que eu estava começando a me acostumar com ele. Eu passei um mês inteiro aturando ele e sua pequena noz. Ele até vai fazer falta.. Eu tinha que puxar algum assunto, sei lá!!

A gente entrou no apartamento e bem.. Não tinha elevador, o jeito era ir de escada. Onde a Rin estava com a cabeça quando resolveu alugar esse?

Nós saímos no terceiro andar, onde ficava o apartamento. Andamos pelo corredor, até que eu avistei a porta de madeira com o número 301 nela.

- Bem... – comecei, me virando para ele. Aquilo estava sendo difícil. Pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que falar. – Obrigada pela carona.

- Keh.. - ai que saco!! O que se faz quando uma pessoa se despede da outra para nunca mais ver?

- Ahh... obrigada por você ter me deixado ficar no seu apartamento. Parece que você não vai ter que mais me aturar e tudo o mais. – dei um sorriso nervoso, olhando para baixo. – E também não vai mais precisar me ver... – levantei meu rosto. – Então... tchau. – levantei minha mão, como se fosse uma despedida normal, sem mais nada a dizer.

- Como assim bruxa..? Você não sabe onde é a minha casa?

- Sei, ué. – acho que ele bebeu antes de me pegar.

- Então pronto! - ele entrou na casa primeiro que eu, o que eu achei esquisito, já que a casa é minha e nem eu tinha entrado ainda. Mas eu deixei.. Eu passei um bom tempo na dele.

Quando eu entrei vi que todo mundo estava reunido lá. Miroku, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha e eu. Bom, parece que a Sango teve a idéia de dar uma festinha pelo novo apartamento. Eu estava precisando mesmo. Ahh... só tem uma coisa. EU NÃO SABIA, para variar.

- Uma festa? – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

- Não Ká, isso é uma comemoração..! - Rin me explicou. O nosso apartamento estava praticamente vazio. Era mais fácil eu falar o que eu via: A pia e os armários que já vinham na cozinha. Na sala, bem.. Uhm.. nada.

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com a sua ranja? Tá toda bagunçada! - Miroku riu enquanto Inuyasha concertava a franja resmungando.

- É que nós viemos de moto... – eu respondi a pergunta pelo Miroku. Eu já sei uma utilidade para o apartamento. Brincar de pique e pega. Cara... vai ser emocionante.

- Sério? – a Sango, assim como eu, também adora motos. Mas eu adoro mais. Deixa só ela ver a moto do Inu. Sinto muito Sango. Eu andei nela primeiro. Ahá.

- Eu nunca tinha visto essa moto.. - a Rin botou a mão no queixo. Ahá para você também Rin! Eu andei primeiro na moto dele que ninguém sabia da existência E botei a mão nas orelhinhas dele sem ser uma brincadeira idiota de "Verdade ou Desafio"!! A minha língua ficou coçando para falar dessa última, mas se eu contasse, eles iam começar a me atazanar de novo.

- Eu também não... – sentei-me no chão, onde as meninas haviam colocado um tapete fofinho. Acho que essa era a melhor parte da casa. O tapete fofinho. – E então... – coloquei minha sacola ao meu lado, mexendo nela. – Vamos ver qual vai ser minha fantasia. – sussurrei.

- É a moto secreta do Inuyasha que ele só usou para se mostrar para você Senhorita Kago.. - cara, eu tenho pena do Miroku, ele apanha TODO dia para o Inuyasha.

- Acho melhor você calar essa sua enorme boca monge. – a Sango deu uma de chamar o Miroku de monge. Só por causa do sobrenome dele. Que é estranho, é verdade. Resolvi parar de mexer na sacola. Mais tarde eu via, porque se não, eu teria que mostrá-la a TODO mundo. E já bastam os micos de hoje.

- Você não ia mostrar a sua roupa bruxa? - ele pegou a sacola preta das minhas mãos antes de eu terminar de entender a pergunta dele.

Ahh... que ótimo. Agora é que meu dia fecha com chave de ouro.

- Hei.. – eu levantei e tentei pegar a sacola, mas como o Inuyasha era mais alto, ele só elevou os braços e eu não consegui pegar. Ahh... aquele idiota! – Me devolve isso!

- Ahhh.. Não!

- Eu quero ver também!! - Rin está se tornando uma pessoa extremamente inconveniente.

- Eu também! - ahh, legal, todo mundo quer ver.. Eeee!! Eu olhei para o Inuyasha implorando para ele não mostrar a roupa que nem eu sabia qual era, mas ele me olhou de volta quase dizendo 'eu vou mostrar'. E foi o que ele fez.

Primeiro ele tirou os patins e a meia. Normal por enquanto. Sem reações. Agora tirou a blusa com a foto de um coelho ao centro, toda cheia de pelúcia nas mangas e na gola. Um par de brincos de pompons e uma tiara de orelhinhas, iguais a do Inuyasha diga-se de passagem, foi passando de mão em mão. O Miroku soltou uma gargalhada olhando das orelhinhas do Inuyasha para as minhas. E agora... o pior. A saia. Ela era preta e de pregas rodadas. Até aí tudo bem. Mas o detalhe era o rabinho branco atrás. Imagine. Agora eu tenho um RABO!

- Que fofo, Ká! – tinha que ser a Rin. Eu vou mandar ela vestir meu uniforme e ir trabalhar lá para ouvir as gracinhas. – Você vai ser uma coelhinha.

- Eu tinha cansado da maçã.. _Coelhinha!_ - acho que eu vou ter um apelido por semana. Maçãnzinha, coelhinha...

- Inuyasha, você tem certeza de que é um Inuyoukai? - ele ergueu as 'minhas' orelhas e todo mundo olhou para elas. começando a rir. - Acho que você é um coelho!!

- Grrrr...!! Houshii..!!

- Calma, calma!! não bata em mim! Leve na esport.. Aiii!

- Todo mundo me devolve já! – levantei e fui até cada um deles pegando as partes do MEU uniforme. Coloquei tudo na sacola, e cruzei os braços. Fala sério. É só a Kagome que paga mico.

- Ká, você vai ficar TÃO linda de coelhinha! – a Rin disse. – E agora você ter orelhinhas que nem as do Inuyasha... pronto! São o casal perfeito! – eu vou dar um cascudo na Rin!

- Eu NÃO tenho orelha de coelho!!!

- Ahh... então, como as orelhinhas da Ká, que são de coelho, são iguais a sua? – ahh... Sango. Era melhor você ficar de boca fechada. Foi bom ter te conhecido.

- Elas NÃO são iguais as minhas!! Elas são MENORES!! - ele apontou para as próprias. Fora que as orelhinhas dele são mais fofinhas do que esse feltro mal feito ou sei lá o que..

- Ok, ok! Será que dá para parar com a discussão sobre as orelhinhas...? – todo mundo olhou para mim. É gente, eu estou com FOME. Eu acabei de chegar do trabalho e preciso de energia, caso vocês não saibam. – Eu estou com fome... Sango... você comprou alguma coisa para comer?

- Ahm.. A gente pode encomendar uma pizza né? - uma pizza dá para nós todos? Ou mais importante: uma pizza da para o Inuyasha?

- É, pode ser!! - Miroku concordou com Sango e eles ficaram se encarando. Rin soltou uma risadinha presa discretamente. Fala sério. Está mais do que na cara que eles se gostam. Só que a poia da Sango é lerda demais para perceber isso.

- Ahh... mais é claro, como eu não pensei nisso. – disse sarcástica. - Alguma alma tem celular? – é... porque se não tivéssemos alguma espécie de telecomunicação em casa, bye-bye pizza.

- Toma.. - ele me estendeu um LGshine prata com um detalhe preto envolta da lente. Eu fico imaginando da onde vem esse bom gosto.

- Tem uma pizzaria aqui perto, acho que eu tenho o número.. - Miroku leu meus pensamentos! Como é que eu ia pedir pizza sem número.

Miroku rapidinho me passou o número e eu liguei para a pizzaria. Uma meio calabresa e meio queijo com presunto. Para a sobremesa, uma pizza de chocolate. Ahh... sem esquecer de uma portuguesa grande. Fala sério. A gente está comendo com o Inuyasha. Melhor prevenir. Acho que hoje eu engordo cinco quilos. Mas... quem se importa? Ah... Eu! ^^"

- E ai Kagome? Como foi no trabalho hoje? - A Rin me perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

- Ahh... mais cansativo do que os outros dias. Sábado aquilo lá lota mais do que jogo de futebol... – sentei perto dela. – O que você fez hoje?

- Ahh! Eu trouxe as coisas para cá! - nossa.. Que trabalho que dever ter dado. - A Sango arranjou um emprego! E arranjei um emprego! Vou trabalhar em uma biblioteca!!

OoOoOoOoOo

Aquelas pizzas estavam DELICIOSAS. O Inuyasha comeu a portuguesa TODINHA. Não sei como ele não é gordo. Eu comi dois pedaços de calabresa e um de chocolate e estou me sentindo a maior baleia do mundo. O Miroku também come como um morto de fome, mas ninguém supera o Inuyasha.

Então, depois da comida e das risadas, o Miroku foi embora porque tinha que acordar cedo para fazer um trabalho da faculdade. Rin foi dormir e Sango foi para o banho, restando só eu e o Inuyasha na sala.

Suspirei.. A gente só tinha conseguido comprar duas camas, ou seja, alguém ia dormir no chão hoje! Ganha quem acertar! Dããã!! Mas se vocês falaram Kagome, erraram! Eu finalmente me dei bem!! Como tive um dia de trabalho muito cansativo e Rin trabalha amanhã, a Sango dorme no chão! Lá lá lá!

Mas, tirando toda essa felicidade. Agora eu realmente teria de me despedir do Inuyasha e eu não faço idéia de como vou fazer isso. E o ser em questão parecia tão entredito cantando as partes sujas de chocolate do papelão.

- Bom... – eu levantei. – Hoje eu vou poder dormir tranqüila sabendo que eu não vou precisar me vestir de coelho. – ri um pouco.

- Uhm..

- Você não está com sono, não? – olha. Eu não estava expulsando o Inuyasha. Eu só queria evitar que a despedida se prolongasse. Sabe, eu vou sentir saudades das palhaçadas dele. Todos os dias. Daquele bigodinho de leite logo de manhã.

- Está me expulsando bruxa?

- Não... – eu ri. Era engraçado como ele fica revoltado com nada. – Eu só estava perguntando. Afinal, hoje é a sua primeira noite depois de um mês sem uma doida na sua casa. – eu não tinha assunto NENHUM. Acho que deu para perceber.

- Bah! Eu já estava acostumado.. - ele virou o rosto, mas eu sabia que ele estava emburrado.

- Que bom... – sorri. Acho que o tempo que eu passo com ele me diverte mais. Sei lá. Sai sorrisos do nada da minha boca. – Vou sentir falta das suas implicâncias...

- Ahn?

- É... que você ficava me chamando de maçãzinha... ficava enchendo a minha paciência... ahh.... sem contar que eu vou sentir saudades das suas orelhinhas... – abaixei minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Simplesmente tudo estava saindo calmamente.

E ele sorriu para mim. Ótimo! Pelo menos uma última vez eu vou ver o sorriso dele.

- Elas vão sentir sua falta também..

Ai meu Deus! O que foi que ele disse? Eu vou morrer.

- Ahh..? – eu ri. – Que bom que elas gostaram de mim... – eu abaixei meu rosto de novo. Eu estava corada. Era um fato, que eu pretendia deixar guardadinho, sem o Inuyasha ver.

- Já vou.. Você deve estar cansada. - ele levantou e se espreguiçou.

- É.. estou um pouquinho... – levantei depressa. Fui até a porta e a abri. Na verdade eu tenho que confessar. Eu queria que ele ficasse aqui. Não sei. Meio que eu achei um amigo no Inuyasha. E era tão bom conversar, rir com ele.

E eu estava aqui, pensando nisso tudo, quando ele puxou a minha cabeça e beijou a minha testa antes de se despedir.

- Tchau bruxa..

- Tchau... Inuyasha. – fiquei no batente da porta vendo ele se afastar até começar a descer pelas escadas. Encostei minha cabeça na porta. Como ele poderia ser tão fofo? E como eu poderia ficar sem ele mais algum dia?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oiee minna!**

**Ééééé! A Kagome tá pegando a mania de abraçar o Inuyasha e depois.. Tsc tscs tsc... Que garota assanhada, fica pegando o namorado das outras! Não sei como eu deixo ela chegar perto do meu Inuzinho ainda..! Huahuauhahhua!**

**Cara, finalmente entrei de férias! Graças ao meu querido prof de geografia que me deu 2 décimos pra me passar direto! Professor, te adoroooo! xD E é incrível como você sente sua mente mais fresca só por saber que geometria está loonge de você! xD Mas fiquei deprimida, meu pai vai me mudar de colégio! Ahhh, meus amigooos!! Vou precisar fazer novos.. **

**Gente, obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandado! Hehehhe.. O Ministério da Saúde adverte: mandar reviews faz bem para a saúde e para o coração! Hauuahhua..**

**Bjokas!!**

**Kaori-sann**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Sophie-sama****: **Carambaa! Quantas exclamações...! xD Parece que maçã é um apelido muito comum no mundo de Inuyasha. Afinal, TODO mundo cora e tal... *.*! Beijo!

**Belle Lune's: **Oláá! Que bom que gostou. Pois é... a Tia Steph inventou uma nova droga. Legal, diga-se de passagem que está se alastrando mais rápido do que a Gripe Espanhola.... E eu não me arrependo de ser viciada nessa droga! ;*

**LeticiaM: **Oii! Riu? Então, nosso objetivo foi alcançado. NÓS mesmas rimos do que escrevemos. EU fico com ciúmes do Inu! A Ká, que tem todo o direito, vive assim... hauhauhauhau. Mais uma viciada em Twilight... ahh... Edward! *o* Beijooo

**.Camila: **Eeeeeee! Foi perfeito? Que ótimo! Esse rumo está melhor? Ainda bem... *Ufaaaa*! Que bom que tu voltouu e comentou! Ficamos felizes por isso. Sobre o Kouga... nós tínhamos inicialmente um plano para ele. Ele voltaria e colocaria uma pimenta em toda a história, mas quando nós já vimos, a história estava falando por si só, sem precisar do Kouga. Espero não ter te decepcionado!!! Beijoo..!

**Aline Higurashi**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 11**

Eu acordei, mas continuei com os olhos fechados. Eu não estava mais com sono, só que a preguiça era tanta que eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de levantar. E devo ter ficado assim por um bom tempo.

Meu primeiro dia dormindo na casa nova E acordando na casa nova. Ela ainda não era aconchegante e, de muito longe, ainda não era uma casa em si, já que nem móveis nós tínhamos direito; porém, ainda sim, MINHA casa. Minha e das minhas amigas. Em breve, ela estará melhor. A gente mal começou a trabalhar né?

Quando eu abri os olhos, percebi que as meninas já tinham levantado. Nós dormíamos no mesmo quarto porque só tinha um quarto, uma cozinha e uma sala minúscula e dois banheiros. Fazer o que né.. Para o preço que foi tá bom.

Sai me arrastando para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e fazer todo aquele ritual matinal. Depois de tudo isso, parece que meus olhos agradeceram o bom banho que tomei. Vesti um short preto e uma regatinha rosa comum. Hoje eu estava com o espírito "Fique em casa, desleixada e comendo".

- Bom dia, meninas! – disse para Sango e Rin, que já estavam comendo um pãozinho quentinho com manteiga. Éramos pobres, mas nossa comida era garantida.

- Bom dia, Ká... – Rin estava animada. Bem.. se eu fosse ela, não estaria não. Quer dizer, ela começa a trabalhar hoje. Num DOMINGO. Em uma BIBLIOTECA! Acho que não existe ao tão monótono. Pelo menos, lá ela tem um computador.

- Bom dia só se for para vocês... – Ixii... Sango na TPM. Melhor não brincar com ela. – Minhas costas estão literalmente gritando. Caramba... juro que com meu primeiro salário, não vou comprar roupas nem sapatos, mas um cama grande e bem fofa.

- Acordou cedo Ká! Pra quem está de folga! Bem.. De qualquer jeito, eu estou animada para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho! Ninguém vai numa biblioteca, sendo assim, eu quase não vou trabalhar!

- Que bom para você... bem... enquanto você NÃO trabalha, reflita sobre meu uniforme e pense o quanto eu sofro, ok? – dei uma mordidinha naquele pão quentinho.

- Ahh! Você vai ficar tããããão fofinha! - Rin disse. Sango fazia questão de estar jogada no chão. - Inuyasha vai adorar!

- E o que o Inuyasha tem a ver com isso? – olhei para Rin estupefata. Meu Deus. Será que essas pessoas PRECISAM ficar falando no Inuyasha todo tempo? Já basta eu ficar com saudades daquele chato. E olha que o dia mal começou! Acho que mesmo que a Rin não dissesse, eu ia lembrar, por causa do bigodinho que eu tenho que mandar ele limpar.

A Sango disse alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu, então tanto eu quanto Rin ignoramos.

- Bem... está na minha hora meninas... até daqui a pouco. Beijos. – soltou um beijo com as mãos e foi em direção a porta e saiu para o seu tão animado trabalho.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje Sango? – perguntei para ela, tirando a mesa do café e limpando nossa pouca bagunça.

- Eu vou dormir na cama de alguém.. - ela levantou do chão e foi para o quarto. Hoje eu vou na faculdade para ver se eu acho alguma coisa relacionada a minha mãe. Não foi para isso que eu vim aqui? Mas acho que a faculdade não abre hoje.. Mas que joça! Eu vou ficar mofando em casa! Se o Inuyasha estivesse aq.. Nada de Inuyasha! Ninguém pensou nele.. Lá lá lá!

Pronto. Aqui estou eu. Sozinha. Sem pessoas para conversar. Sem coisas para fazer. Sem as orelhinhas do Inuyasha para olhar. Sem o Inuyasha para pular nele. Ahh... Oh vida cruel!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Graças a Deus já é segunda feira. Ontem foi o pior domingo que eu já vivi. A Sango desmaiou na minha cama e ficou lá até o café da tarde. A Rin só chegou às 3 horas e foi aí que eu consegui me divertir um pouco. Nós vimos um filme e então o domingo teve graça. Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas "ALELUIA! A SEGUNDA FEIRA CHEGOU!"

Hoje é meu dia de folga, e como ontem eu não pude ir até a faculdade a cidade, me preparei para ir hoje. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de mangas curtas verde. Quando deram 9 horas da manhã lá estava eu batendo perna. Detalhe, eu nem sabia onde era a faculdade.. Mas eu acordei disposta a ir lá. Ela pode ser no fim do mundo, mas eu vou lá!!

Virei à esquerda como o cara disse e encontrei uma construção antiga, mas bem conservada. Sorri e entrei. Ela era grande e estava vazia do lado de fora. Provavelmente, as pessoas que estudavam lá, estariam tendo aula; melhor para mim. Vi uma mulher lendo uma revista completamente alheia às cosias ao seu redor. Ela já deveria ter seus 40 e poucos anos. Mas era bem conservada.

- Bom dia. – dei um sorriso como forma de cumprimento. Eu precisava me manter educada. É assim que você ganha as coisas. – Bem.. eu vim aqui atrás de uma informação. Será que eu poderia perguntar a senhora?

- Claro minha jovem. O que seria? - ela sorriu para mim, mesmo com os dentes que mal apareciam.

- Bem... eu queria uma informação sobre uma provável estudante daqui. Mas, ela teria estudado aqui a uns 18 anos. Será possível uma informação dessas? – meus dedos estavam cruzados embaixo da bancada que me separavam da mulher.

- Não sei se irei lembrar... Qual o sobrenome dela?

- É Higurashi. – sorri esperançosa. – Bem... Acho que se existisse um anuário ou algo do tipo poderia ajudar muito. É uma coisa muito importante para mim.

- Sinto muito querida.. Não temos nenhum anuário. Mas eu lembro de um Higurashi! Era um jovem muito pentelho o Yudi. - meu pai?

- É... a senhora lembra? – abri um sorriso. – Bem... ele era meu pai.

- Oh! Que maravilha!! Apesar de não parecer muito com ele, eu reparei em seus olhos. São muito parecidos com os dele..! Olhos lindos os seus..! - ela parecia ter realmente ficado muito feliz por ter me conhecido. - Você também é muito bonita!

- Ahh... Obrigada. Gentileza de parte da senhora. – abri um sorriso ainda maior. Gostei dela. Ela não se parece com aquelas coordenadoras chatas que tinham na minha escola. Ela parece ser bem legal. – Mas... o Higurashi que eu estava procurando, na verdade, era uma mulher. Chamada Midoriko.

- Midoriko? Estudavam três ou quatro Midoriko's aqui.. Mas nenhuma com esse sobrenome.. Desculpe por não conseguir te ajudar querida..

- Ahh... – meu sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto no mesmo momento que ela disse aquilo. Mas... aquele era o ÚNICO lugar onde eu tinha esperanças. Onde mais ela poderia ter ido? – Bem... Obrigada mesmo assim. E desculpe incomodá-la. Tenha um bom dia.

- Que nada! Foi um prazer conhecer a filha do Higurashi! - ela me sorriu de novo e eu sorri de volta. Talvez não fizesse muito sentido eu procurar a minha mãe pelo sobrenome do meu pai. Afinal, eles só se casaram depois da faculdade.

Estava indo embora quando vi a foto de uma mulher num mural. A foto era antiga e tinha um vidro protegendo. Era uma mulher muito parecida comigo. E, embaixo da foto e com letras gordas, estava escrito: Prêmio do Concurso do ch.á. - Charadas Amadas.

Encarei a foto por algum tempo e voltei até a bancada onde estava aquela mesma coordenadora.

- Desculpa de novo, mas... a senhora pode me informar quem é aquela moça? – olhei para o mural logo em frente. A senhora deu um sorriso.

- Aquela é a Mitsukeyou Midoriko.. Ela tinha o apelido de MM. Por quê? É por ela que está procurando?

- Acho que não... foi só uma... impressão. – eu ainda mantinha meu olhar naquela foto. Tão familiar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. Aquele sobrenome era diferente demais. Provavelmente pertencia à alguma família renomada da região. – Obrigada mais uma vez. – comecei a andar, ainda pensando na foto, quando ultrapassei os portões da faculdade e saí andando sem rumo.

Será que tem alguma outra faculdade por aqui? Acho que não.. Nem médico tem.. Mas, se aquela for a minha mãe, ela deve ter mudado de sobrenome de novo. Isso se ela tiver casado de novo.

Não deve ser a minha mãe.. Ela tem o sobrenome muito complicado e com certeza, devia ser de alguma família rica. Pelo que papai dizia, ela era muito simples. Por um momento eu realmente achei que ela fosse. Era muito parecida comigo. Os cabelos negros e escorridos que nem os meus. Só que os dela eram mais lisos e a pele dela era mais clara. Os olhos eram castanhos e o nariz era mais fino que o meu. Mas acho que gosto do meu nariz.

Eu nem percebi, mas acabei entrando em uma espécie de pracinha. Algumas árvores balançavam e algumas crianças brincavam nos balanços. Estava ventando. E meus cabelos, por estarem soltos batiam para lá e para cá no meu rosto. Olhava para frente, mas eu juro que se tivesse um poste, eu bateria com tudo, porque eu não enxergava nada.

Só para me contrariar, eu não bati em poste nenhum, nem em nada. Eu simplesmente tropecei no pé de alguém. Mas não cheguei a cair no chão.

- Kagome?

Aquela conhecida voz me despertou e eu me virei para o lado encontrando aqueles olhos dourados me fitando.

- Oi Inuyasha... – respondi sem muita emoção. Engraçado porque se fosse em outra situação, eu provavelmente estaria dando pulos de alegria por vê-lo. Mas tudo isso com a minha mãe me deixou meio abatida.

- O que está fazendo? - ele me perguntou, continuava me segurando como se eu ainda fosse cair.

- Nada... apenas andando. – continuei com aquela cara.

- Não, você estava em um mundo paralelo.. Porque eu te chamei duas vezes e você continuou andando bruxa!

- É que... aconteceram algumas coisas que me deixaram meio triste, mas nada grave. – resolvi contar a verdade. Eu já contei tudo para ele mesmo.

- Tem a ver com a sua mãe? - perguntou meio incerto.

- Tem sim... – olhei para ele. Como ele adivinhou? Será que ele lê pensamentos? Tomara que não, para o meu próprio bem. – Eu fui à faculdade daqui, procurar alguma coisa, alguma notícia. Mas parece que ela não estudou aqui. Ou se estudou, trocou de sobrenome.

- Provável.. Mas não fica assim não.. A gente vai achar ela. Eu prometo! - ele estava segurando a minha mão e eu não tinha nem notado.

- Obrigada... – sorri de uma forma que ele entendesse que eu precisava ficar ao lado dele. Eu não agüentei e o abracei e algumas lágrimas foram simplesmente descendo e molhando meu rosto sem nenhuma permissão.

- Kagome..? – apesar de surpreso, ele me abraçou de volta, ele me apertou de volta. Eu tinha acordado tão bem hoje de manhã e.. O único lugar que eu pensava que poderia encontrar alguma coisa sobre ela não tinha nada! Onde é que eu ia procurar por ela agora? Ficar batendo de porta em porta não vai funcionar! Isso, se ela ainda estiver aqui! – Calma

Ká..

Ele me chamou de Ká? Uhh... estamos evoluindo.

- Eu estou calma, só não consigo entender... como uma pessoa simplesmente some, e nem sequer quer saber notícias de filha... – soltoi um soluço. Eu estava tentando me segurar, mas parece que quando ele me apertou mais nos braços dele, eu me senti mais confortável ainda para colocar tudo para fora.

- Eu.. Não sei o que dizer, mas.. Olha, ela não sumiu! Tem mil maneiras de procurá-la, você é que não quer enxergar!

- Quais? – olhei para ele. Sabe, era engraçado a tentativa do Inuyasha de me consolar. Ele não conseguia, apesar do esforço.

- Você já tentou procurar pelo seu pai? Pelos amigos dele e assim, chegar nos amigos dela.. Alguém que ainda fale com ela.. Não sei!

- É... pode ser... – eu enxuguei meu rosto. Não adiantava chorar. Eu tinha era que conseguir outros meios para achá-la. Quando eu fiz isso, reparei que o Inuyasha ficava me olhando. Ele passou o polegar na minha bochecha para limpar uma das lágrimas e eu corei. Mas ele não ia perceber porque meu rosto já estava vermelho mesmo. Ainda bem.

- Ótimo. Para de chorar, eu já disse que a gente vai achar a sua mãe! Se eu tivesse que procurar pela minha.. – eu não consegui terminar de ouvir a idéia dele. Eu tinha acabado de lembrar...

**Flash Back**

_- Bem... Eu não conheci minha mãe. – Lá vem eu e minha boca grande! Por que EU sempre tenho que falar o que não devo? Lembrar de depois de acabar essa conversa colocar minha cabeça no vaso e dar descarga._

_- Eu também não. - ele disse olhando o teto. Opa! Eu ouvi isso mesmo?_

_- Ahh..? Você não conhece sua mãe também?_

_- Não..! Por que?_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Hei... isso é coincidência demais. Bem... eu vim procurar minha mãe. Conheço o Inuyasha de repente. Ele também não sabe da mãe dele. Hei... espera aí! Será que a mãe dele é a minh... Não, não, não. Mil vezes não. Acorda Kagome. Até parece.

- A sua mãe... ela também sumiu? – tentei manter minha voz tranqüila, mas meu certo desespero pôde ser notado. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

- Ela não sumiu, eu só não conheci! Por que essa pergunta agora?

- Não.. é que... – levantei-me depressa. Só de pensar que aquilo que eu pensei poderia ser verdade, eu fiquei apavorada. – Eu preciso ir... tchau. – e saí correndo, sem algo menos dar alguma chance do Inuyasha falar ou fazer alguma coisa. Quando saí da pracinha, eu quase fui atropelada, porque eu não enxergava nada como antes. As lágrimas voltaram a cair e eu não podia, simplesmente não podia pensar naquilo.

O que eu mais queria era chegar em casa.

O Inuyasha não podia ser meu meio-irmão. Ele é um youkai e minha mãe era humana! Não, o Inuyasha é meio-youkai. Se o pai dele for youkai, a mãe dele pode ser humana.. Pode ser a minha.. Não, não, não!! elas não são a mesma pessoa!

"_- Eu também não." _

Essa frase idiota não para de ecoar na minha cabeça! Mas que droga!!

Depois de quase ser atropelada umas 5 vezes, eu cheguei no apartamento e dei graças a Deus pelas meninas não estarem em casa. Eu não estava em um momento de explicações. Minha cabeça estava rodando, como se eu tivesse tomado algum remédio muito forte e tudo que eu precisava era minha cama.

Pulei nela. E depois eu só me lembro de ter chorado um bom tempo. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? E o mais importante. Por que só um pensamento pequeno de que o Inuyasha pode ser meu meio-irmão fez meu coração de apertar tanto? Cochilei depois de minhas lágrimas darem lugar aos meus suspiros.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Acordei sozinha. Como se meu sono tivesse acabado. Minha cabeça ainda latejava de tanto que eu tinha chorado. Sentei na cama devagar e olhei a janela já tinha até

escurecido. Fechei os olhos mesmo sentada para ver se a minha cabeça parava de doer, mas não funcionou. E, apesar de eu não ter almoçado, estava sem fome nenhuma. Olhei para a lua minguante que me encarava, brilhante. Tinha chorado tanto que nem deu tempo de pensar em uma explicação plausível para que a minha mãe não fosse a mesma do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Eu tinha que pedir desculpas para ele. Bem, eu saí correndo de lá, sem dar nenhum motivo. Eu preciso falar com ele. Vou tomar um banho e depois eu vou até lá.

Fiquei uma boa meia hora tentando esquecer tudo aquilo. Saí e vesti uma saia jeans com uma blusa branca com listras lilás de manguinhas. Coloquei uma havaiana preta daquelas mais arrumadinhas e um casaco preto na minha cintura. Ventava bastante lá fora.

Não demorou muito para eu chegar na casa dele, uma vez que ela era só a duas quadras da nossa. Só que eu tinha que inventar uma desculpa descente. Eu não podia falar para ele que tinha saído de lá porque achava que era meia-irmã dele. Ia ser esquisito! Eu só vou falar para ele quando tiver certeza disso.

Como o porteiro me conhecia, me deixou entrar e quando me vi, já estava em frente à porta dele, tocando a campainha. Eu não preciso pensar. Afinal, eu estava ali apenas para me desculpar do jeito que eu corri e mais nada. Então... tudo bem.

Eu ia bater, eu juro que ia, mas as minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu não sabia por que. Eu estava nervosa e não sabia com o que! Que ridículo! Mais ridículo ainda é eu ficar aqui, parada, encarando uma porta! Eu tinha que me desculpar.. Mas e se eu soltasse alguma coisa? Imagina, o Inuyasha sendo meu meio-irmão.. Será que ele ia parar de falar comigo? Nãããão.. Ele ia ser meu meio-irmão!

Balancei a cabeça. Eu não podia mais pensar naquilo, senão, eu ia voltar a chorar. Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Quer dizer, no vento, porque a porta abriu e a figura alta do Inuyasha apareceu bem na minha frente.

- Por que ficou parada do lado de fora bruxa?

- Ahh..? – eu olhei para ele, mas logo abaixei a cabeça. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui fora? – Ele é um meio-youkai burra. Eu precisava evitar tocar naquele assunto. Por isso, fiz essa pergunta idiota. Estranhamente meus pés ficaram tão interresantes naquele momento, que eu não parava de fitá-los.

- Eu senti o seu cheiro.

- Humm... – levantei meus olhos. O quanto mais rápido eu for, melhor para mim. – Eu vim aqui para me desculpar. Eu saí daquele jeito toda estranha da pracinha correndo. É que eu fiquei mesmo muito abalada com essa história da minha mãe, que eu não estava pensando direito, então... – eu esperava mesma que ele engolisse essa. Porque, bem lá no fundo, eu sabia que eu não estava ali para pedir desculpas. Eu estava ali apenas para ficar perto dele. E eu preciso admitir que a falta que ele me faz está me assustando.

- Keh! Tanto faz! – ele saiu da porta e voltou a sentar no sofá; apesar da TV estar desligada, mas deixou a porta aberta, como se quisesse que eu entrasse. E bem, eu entrei..

Entrei e me sentei logo no sofá em frente à ele. Eu estava parecendo uma lesada. Não tinha assunto e o pior. Não me vinha NADA na cabeça. Eu só precisava ficar ao lado dele.

- Você estava ocupado? – olhei para ele.

- Não.. Por que? - ele largou um bloco que tanto rabiscava e olhou para mim.

- Nada... eu poderia estar atrapalhando alguma coisa, por isso eu perguntei... – tentei alongar meu pescoço para ver o que tanto ele rabiscava. Parecia um rosto. Mas, não deu para ver muito bem, porque ele logo pegou. – O que é isso? – fiz um bico, curiosa.

- Nada..!

- Ahh não.. – levantei-me e fui sentar ao lado dele. – Deixa eu ver? Por favor!!! – tentei esticar ainda mais meu pescoço para ver a folha, que já estava nas costas dele.

- Sai Kagome..! Pára! - ele estava rindo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele rindo.. Assim, ele quase nem sorri!

- Eu quero ver! – pulei nele e quando vi, eu já estava deitada em cima dele, tentando pegar o papel, enquanto ele sem nenhum pingo de esforço segurava meus braços e a folha. Meu Deus. Acho que preciso comer mais feijão.

- Não. - ele disse tão simples que ficou até fofo. Viu? Eu passo cinco minutos com o Inuyasha e já fico melhor! Antes eu tava toda deprimida por causa daquela coisa de meio-irm..! Ah meu deus! Sai de cima dele e sentei quietinha no sofá. Eu estava mais preocupada do que sem-graça. Eu.. Eu acho que estou gostando do Inuyasha. Do meu meio-irmão! - Um dia eu te mostro, não agora.. Ele não está pronto!

- Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein? – sorri. Fiquei comportadinha no sofá. Chega de pensar em Inuyasha por hoje, mesmo eu estando aqui do lado DELE, com a voz DELE bem perto de mim.

- Keh!

Cruzei as pernas e comecei a assobiar. Fala sério. Eu sou a pessoa mais monótona do mundo. Sem assunto. Sem criatividade.

- Mas que droga! - olhei assustada para ele. - Você enche o saco! - eu realmente fiquei assustada com o que ele disse. E fiquei parada no sofá quando ele se levantou deixando o desenho. Foi ai que eu entendi. Ele me deixou ver.

Levantei do sofá de novo e cheguei perto. O desenho, como eu suspeitava, era mesmo de um rosto. Um rosto muito bonito, diga-se de passagem. Os olhos eram expressivos e os cabelos esvoaçantes e... HEI! Essa daí sou EU?

- Ahh... sou eu? – peguei o desenho olhando para o papel e depois para Inuyasha.

Ele continuou batendo os dedos na bancada que separava a cozinha da sala. Eu tinha certeza! Era eu em uma versão mais bonita! Só que 'eu' ainda não estava pronta, 'eu' ainda era um esboço.

- Hein? Será que dá para responder? – eu sorri. Nunca ninguém me desenhou antes. E eu me senti bonita. Eu estava BEM bonita no desenho. Tipo, como se eu fosse um ser diferente. Sei lá... um anjo. Ahh.. não dá para explicar.

- Você sabe que é! Por que fica perguntando! - respondeu todo enrolado, mas eu não podia ver o rosto dele porque ele estava de costas para mim.

Eu deixei o desenho em cima de mesinha de centro e fui até ele. Encostei minhas mãos em seus ombros e forcei para que ele se virasse e me olhasse.

- Eu adorei. Nunca ninguém tinha feito alguma coisa assim para mim... – abri um sorriso grande. Não sei. A cada dia que passa eu me sinto mais segura perto dele. Parece que pode ter um terremoto lá fora. Nunca iria acontecer nada, porque ele estava lá. Ao meu lado.

- K-keh! - como de costume, ele ficou fofo. Só que ele estava mais agora, coradinho, e com aquele bico de emburrado que só ele sabe fazer. Ele devia ser uma coisa quando criança. A mãe dele não devia parar de apertar as bochechinhas dele.

- Obrigada. – eu não agüentei mais uma vez. Quando vi já estava com os braços envolta do pescoço dele e minha cabeça estava deitada naquele peito reconfortante. Acho que ele malha. Ou sei lá... pratica algum esporte. Porque é a única explicação para aquele... ahh... onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Sabe quantos azulejos tinham na minha casa?

- Bah! Isso é muito fácil! Então tenho cada traço do seu rosto na minha cabeç...

- O quê? – soltei do abraço dele. Eu ouvi direito? Ele disse que tinha cada traço do meu rosto na cabeça dele?

- N-nad-a..

- Vou fingir que não ouvi, ok? – e eu fingi mesmo. Continuei ali, abraçada no Inuyasha. Eu sabia que era melhor eu não estar abraçada nele, mas eu queria. O cheiro dele é tão bom assim como a presença dele e a sensação de conforto que eu tinha quando ele me abraçava de volta.

Eu poderia ficar um bom tempo ali, mas eu senti que ele começou a andar e eu ainda estava no "abraço" dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – levantei minha cabeça olhando para ele.

- Já está tarde e amanhã você trabalha! – sabe, eu realmente não tenho semancol, porque, mesmo a gente esta subindo as escadas, eu não desgrudei dele.

- Aham.. eu sei... Por que você está me levando lá para cima? – o que ele estava fazendo? Se era para eu dormir cedo, eu não deveria subir e sim, descer o prédio, não?

- Porque já esta tarde e você NÃO vai voltar para a casa porque eu NÃO quero te levar lá. - ahm.. que simples.

- Humm... então quer dizer que eu vou dormir aqui? – comecei a rir. Eu me sentia tão a vontade para rir de qualquer coisa perto dele.

- É..! – ele abriu a porta do meu ex quarto e acendeu a luz. – Pronto! Agora desgruda de mim chiclete!

- Você é um chato! – eu me soltei dele e olhei para o meu ex quarto. – Como vou avisar as meninas que estou aqui? Elas vão ficar preocupadas. Eu não posso ficar aqui...

- Já ouviu falar do telefone? Ah! Vocês ainda não tem telefone..

- É.. então... eu preciso ir... – comecei a andar até a porta, mas ele me impediu com aqueles braços fortes dele. – É sério... eu sei... estou com medo, mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Bah!! Elas devem saber!

- Tudo bem então... – eu não estava com muita vontade de andar mesmo. – Então... boa noite Inuyasha. – e pulei na cama.

- Boa noite! - ele saiu do quarto e como eu já sabia onde ficavam as coisas, peguei meu ex-travesseiro e meu ex-cobertor e para deitar na minha ex-cama. Meu Deus.. Quanto ex..

Mas que de repente, uma serpente..! To brincando, o que aconteceu foi pior! Tudo ficou escuro. O vento começou a bater na janela e aquele barulho horrível de que a mesma vai estourar a qualquer hora começou. Eu ODEIO dormir com esse barulho. Irrita sabe? Você querendo dormir e ela lá, tremendo! TÁ. Eu confesso. Estou com medo. Podem me matar por ter medo de uma coisa ridícula dessa. Mas meu pai me contou tanto sobre contos de fadas que eu acredito em monstros e bruxas. Tá, eu não acredito em monstros, mas em bruxas sim. E eu já vi uma, a tia da creche lá.. Assustadora, ela conta histórias de que se a gente não merendasse tudo, um cachorro mal ia vir e comer a gente. Isso é lá coisa que se diga para criançinhas que mal sabia escrever o nome?

Agarrei meu travesseiro e levantei da cama e fiquei piscando várias vezes para o nada. Alguém! Ahh... já sei. O Inuyasha. Rastejei meus pés até o corredor e avistei a porta do quarto dele fechada. Entrei devagar e vi que ele já estava deitado. Como eu poderia invadir a cama dele?

De qualquer jeito, eu entrei no quarto não enxergando dois palmos a minha frente direito, mas, como eu sabia onde a cama dele ficava, não me entendam mal, mas eu morei aqui durante um mês e pouquinho; eu parei de frente da cama dele e o chamei baixinho. Vi o negro se mover e deduzi que ele tinha levantado.

- Bruxa?

- Ahh... Inuyasha? – eu sei que ele iria RIR de mim, mas... eu tinha que me humilhar. Não havia outro jeito. – Posso... ahh... posso dormir aqui com você? – dei um sorriso amarelo, apesar de saber que ele não veria.

- Ahn?

- É...é... que.. olha. O vento tá batendo na janela e tá fazendo barulho, e eu não consigo dormir com barulhos e bem... – falei isso rápido demais para ele não conseguir entender.

- É só o vento..! – eu acho que ele voltou a dormir. Mas não Inuyasha! Não é SÓ o vento! Tem toda uma seqüência de coisas: vento, barulho, medo, mais barulho, histórias, bruxas, barulho, medo, barulho, medo..

Eu, que estava decidida a não voltar para o meu quarto, sentei na cama dele para me fazer presente no quarto de novo. É muito fácil para o Inuyasha falar que é só vento quando ele tem tudo o que precisa para se defender. E eu? Eu sou uma menina indefesa e inocente!

- Aii Inuyasha... – eu meio que me encolhi. Eu sei. Sou uma tragédia para as mulheres. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? A minha professora má me disse isso. Não se tira tão fácil da cabeça de uma criança um medo desses. – Deixa eu ficar aqui? – eu juro que faltava pouco para eu ajoelhar lá na frente do Inuyasha.

E eu já estava até vendo. Ia chover. Sabe? Daquelas chuvas de verão? Existe uma coisa chamada condensação. Como foi muito quente hoje, a água evaporou e aquele vento de tarde não era lá muito bom. Concluindo: vai chover, trovejar e tudo que tem direito e eu vou estar sozinha, no escuro, com fome e com sono. Tá sem fome.. Mas mesmo assim, sozinha. E como eu estava muito emotiva hoje, eu comecei a chorar. Assim, pluft, do nada!

- Por favor Inuyasha.. me deixa ficar aqui... – eu SOLUCEI. É definitivo. Eu, Kagome Higurashi sou uma doida sentimental total.

- Você.. Tá chorando por causa do vento? - não Inuyasha, eu estou em pânico! E você, seu inútil, não me ajuda! Idiota!

- Não é por causa do vento. É que eu estou... sozinha. – funguei. – Eu ODEIO ficar sozinha. Me sinto triste. – abaixei minha cabeça. Eu não posso ficar naquele quarto SOZINHA. Até o idiota do Inuyasha não pode ser tão sem coração para não me deixar ficar aqui.

- E-eii! Nã-ão chora! Você pode ficar aqui! – eu senti a mão dele no meu ombro. Será que ele conseguia ver no escuro? Eu funguei de novo e ele chegou mais perto de mim.

- Obri-brigada... – parecia que o golpe do choro tinha funcionado. Nada melhor do que uma mocinha indefesa. A-há!

Não é o que vocês estão pensando! Eu não fiz toooodo esse drama só por causa do Inuyasha e SIM porque eu não queria dormir sozinha naquele quarto. Além do barulho do vento e da possível tempestade, tinha um galho irritante que ficava arrastando na minha janela, que nem nos filmes. E... e.. Bah! Tanto faz! Caramba, falei que nem o dito cujo agora...

- É bom você não roncar!

- É CLARO que eu não ronco! – como ele teve coragem de dizer isso? Fala sério... eu não sou nenhuma porca roncadeira ou algo assim. Bem, eu coloquei meu travesseiro ao lado do dele e deitei calmamente. A cama dele era mais fofinha, é claro. E eu já sabia disso, porque no dia do acidente ele me colocou aqui.

Eu puxei um pouco da coberta para mim, me sentindo mais calma e pronta para dormir.

- Eii! E eu? Vou ficar com frio? – ele puxou a coberta de volta. Isso é uma injustiça! Ele é um hanyou e é mais resistente que eu, sendo assim, mais coberta para mim e puxei a bendita de volta.

- Não é você o hanyou mais forte do mundo? – olhei para ele. – Então o edredom tem que ficar com os fracos e oprimidos, e os fracos e oprimidos aqui sou eu!

- Fraca e oprimida? Você? Háá tá bom!!

- Ma-mas Inuyasha..!! Eu só q.. – bem, ainda bem que ele não me deixou completar, eu ia ficar enrolando até conseguir a coberta. Mas sabe o que ele fez? Ele me trouxe para mais perto dele, bem mais perto, porque nem no meu travesseiro eu estava mais, e sim, no braço dele. Fora que eu estava bem de frente para ele.

- Você reclama demais..

- Eu não reclamo. – fiz um bico. – Eu só falo a mais pura verdade. – sabe que ali estava BEM melhor do que qualquer travesseiro? Meu Deus. Por que não inventam um Inuyasha de travesseiro? É, é... ia vender aos montes. Eu mesma iria comprar uns 10.

- Não, nem um pouco sua birrenta.. – Kagome pára de falar..! Quando você tem que falar alguma coisa, não solta um piu. Agora que é para calar a boca, você não cala! O Inuyasha quer dormir e você fica tagarelando só para sentir o hálito dele na sua testa! Bobona.

- Tudo bem... – suspirei. Era tão bom estar ali. Sentindo os braços fortes dele me apertando. Seus cabelos fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço. – Boa noite Inuyasha.

- 'noite.. - tentei me afastar só um pouquinho mais. Porque, como estávamos um de frente para outro, eu estava meio receosa para não encostar... Uhm... No amigo do Inuyasha. Mas eu consegui me reencostar mais dele sem encostar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Acho que eu nunca dormi tão tranqüila em toda a minha vida. Juro para vocês. Estava tão quentinho, tão protegido lá. O Inuyasha realmente sabe como abraçar uma pessoa. Acho que eu viciei nos abraços dele.

Tentei, por mais que não quisesse, sair dos braços dele. Devagarzinho, eu consegui e vi que ele continuava dormindo. Eu precisava ir urgentemente ao banheiro, porque estava MUITO apertada. Então com passos calmos, mas bem apreensivos, fui em direção ao banheiro.

Quando eu estava conseguindo andar sem nenhuma barulho, eu esbarrei em uma estante e uma coisa pesada caiu lá de cima. Foi na hora que eu pensei "Estou frita! Acordei o Inuyasha." Mas não. Ele não acordou. Sequer se mexeu. Foi então que eu me abaixei para pegar uma caixinha de madeira, que parecia antiga e que tinha muitos papéis e fotos. Devia ser alguma coisa pessoal do Inuyasha, já que eu nunca vi essa caixinha na minha vida.

Eu sabia que não devia mexer naquilo, mas eu sou muito curiosa e tinha conseguido abrir a caixinha com a chave que já estava na fechadura. O Inuyasha é realmente muito lerdinho, porque se ele deixa alguma coisa trancada e a chave JUNTO..!

Tirei uns papéis velhos de dentro. Eles tinham a letra bonita e um deles era um desenho bastante esquisito. Parecia ter sido feito por criança. Será que foi o Inuyasha? Fiquei olhando o desenho, apesar do traço ser torto, até que era um desenho bonitinho. Seja lá o que for, ele desenha muito bem hoje em dia.

Juntei tudo na mão para guardar na caixa, mas eu vi uma foto. Um garotinho pulava na frente de um homem alto, muito parecido com o Inuyasha. Devia ser o pai dele, ele parecia estar puxando alguma coisa.. Mas eu congelei quando o vi quem estava do lado dele: minha mãe com um bebê careca no colo.. Era o Inuyasha.. Meu deus! O Inuyasha é meu meio-irmão!

Eu cambaleei para trás com a minha mão na boca. Como... como podia ser verdade? Não era possível. Logo ele. Logo ele que agora eu estava sentind... Não... eu não estava sentindo nada. Eu continuo sendo a mesma pessoa de antes sem sentir nada. Com as mãos tremulas, eu coloquei a foto na caixinha e a fechei, colocando no seu lugar. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Corri para o banheiro com as mãos na boca, mas desta vez, não era para fazer um simples xixi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Olááá! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Hihiihi, postamos antes do Ano Novo viu? xD Que tipo de desnaturadas vocês pensaram que nós éramos para não postar nem um 'C' e desejar feliz ano novo para nossas leitoras queriiiiidas? o/**

**Cara, é incrível como não vem nada na minha cabeça... Nem assunto! Então vamos discutir um assunto polêmico! Quem já viu algum pombo dormindo? Heim, heim? Se você já viu um pombo dormindo, mande review e se você não viu, mande uma review!!**

**Hauahuhuahua, não tem nada a ver, mas eu lembrei agora com as opções que dei pra vocês do Joey de F.r.i.e.d.s. Muito burrinho! Ele e a Rachel tavam jogando cara ou coroa e ele perdeu 57 vezes seguidas, adivinha por que? "Cara eu ganho, coroa você perde!" xD**

**Tá, não tem nada a ver.. **

**Gente, Feliz 2009!! Tudo de bom pra vocês!! Muitas felicidades e bagunças com os amigos! **

**Bjiin!**

**Kaori-sann **

***Não esqueçam da enquête do pombo!***

**Sophie-sama: **Essas pessoas preguiçosas... xD Tadinha da Ká... eu juro que NÃO sou completamente responsável por isso. (Há!) O INU É TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS! E é só meu! *pula nele* Ela tocou nas orelhinhas dele com a MINHA autorização... e a mente perva da menina? Hauhauahuahuauahuaua Você acha que o Inu NÃO irá vê-la todos os dias? É claro que vai... (putz... contei a porcaria da fic..) *Dancinha da coelhinha em homenagem a música dela* Ela pegou o chocolate! Eu DISSE que alguém ia pegar! Há! Beijo grande!

**LeticiaM: **Hei menina! Você riu? Ótimo sinal... nós damos boas risadas. NÓS! xD Sortuda? A Ká tá mexendo com fogo, isso sim! Quem ela tá pensando que é para mexer com o nosso inuzinho desse jeito, hein? Coitada, a Ká de coelhinha MESMO iria ser um pouco demais... até para ela... Calma, calma... a Kagome VAI dormir no chão! Se é que já não dormiu... xD O Inu É fofo! Não importa o que faça.

Se eu li? O QUE? Eu TENHO os dois livros e já tenho o dinheiro para Eclipse... hauhauauhaua Eu perdi a noção de quantas pessoas eu já viciei, não só no meu Estado... no BRASIL todo!

Bem.. a Kaori é que vai mudar de escola! Eu sei que é um saco... já mudei um bocado também, mas eu terminei a escola esse ano! Agora é vestibular e faculdade! \o/ Não fique triste... eu sei que é um bocado ruim mudar de escola, perder o contato com os amigos. Mas... quem sabe a outra não é melhor? Espero que você consiga uma boa escola ano que vem, viu? Beijo

**Mary-chan: **Já leu todos os 10 capítulos em um dia? *.* Obrigada mesmo! Nós agradecemos por você estar lendo! Você acha que é só você que quer tocar nas orelhinhas kawaii e lindas do Inu? É um sonho de consumo de todas nós, meras mortais...! Inu.. mexe as orelhinhas para mim? *.* A gente demorou não é? Gomen! Mas... são TANTAS fics! Hauhauhauhauhaua Eu e a Kaori às vezes perdemos a noção! Beijoo

**Aline Higurashi**

**PS: Enquete do pombo? Ok... eu NUNCA vi um pombo dormindo... hauhauhauahuau**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 12**

Eu fiquei um bom tempo dentro do banheiro chorando e com a porta trancada, mas me controlava para não chorar muito alto e acabar por acordá-lo. Só que eu vi quando ele tentou abrir a porta do banheiro e não conseguiu, para, logo depois, bater na mesma.

- Kagome, você tá chorando de novo? – a voz dele ainda era meio sonolenta, então, provavelmente, eu o acordei e não sei nem como.

- Não.. não estou não... – era bem difícil ele acreditar em mim, porque minha voz falhava e além de tudo eu comecei a soluçar involuntariamente. Enxuguei rapidamente meu rosto e abri a porta do banheiro para ele não desconfiar. – Oi...

- Você tá chorando sim! - ele botou as duas mãos no meu rosto e eu vi que ele estava preocupado. - Eu senti o cheiro.

- Tudo bem, eu estava sim... – abaixei meu olhar. Era difícil ficar fitando aqueles olhos dourados ofuscantes. – Mas, por nada que merecesse. – tentei me controlar e levantei minha cabeça dando um sorriso. – Acho que eu preciso ir embora. As meninas devem estar super preocupadas, e hoje eu tenho muito trabalho na lanchonete. - ele segurou o meu braço, e eu virei para vê-lo abrir e fechar a boca, mas não disse nada. Me soltei e fui embora. Tenho que me desapegar dele.

Corri para o elevador, apertando aquele botãozinho insistentemente. Como aquilo demorava quando a gente mais precisava. Logo ele chegou e eu dei graças à Deus por ele não ter me seguido. Eu não precisava de mais peso na minha consciência.

Enfrentei as ruas, sem nem mesmo as vê-las direito. Só pude voltar à realidade, quando entrei em casa e vi que a Sango e a Rin estavam sentadas no tapete olhando incansavelmente para a porta desesperadas.

- Kagome-chan! Onde esteve? Ficamos preocupadas! – Sango foi a primeira a falar.

- Você não dormiu aqui e a gente achou que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você.. Ou na lanchonete.. Ou no caminho de volta! E se você nem tivesse conseguido chegar lá? – ela me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta, mas por conta do que eu tinha acabado de descobrir.

- Segunda-feira é meu dia de folga. – eu me soltei de Rin, e logo Sango veio para me abraçar. Eu estava mesmo precisando de muitos abraços. – E... bem eu dormi na casa do Inuyasha. – eu sabia que essa notícia meio que iria chegar com cara de "Meu Deus!", mas não foi nada de mais. Eu já ia explicar. – É que ontem eu fui visitá-lo e fiquei um bom tempo e então ficou tarde. Ele não me deixou vir embora sozinha.

- Eu vou matar o Inuyasha! Ele nem para avisar!! - Sango agia como se eu tivesse sido seqüestrada ou alguma coisa.. Apesar de parecer engraçado, eu estava a ponto de chorar de novo, mas eu não podia. Elas iriam perguntar porque e eu não queria dizer.. Não agora.

- Mas e ai heim.. Dormiu na casa do Inuyasha né? - tava demorando para vir as piadinhas né Rin?

- É Rin... eu só DORMI, ok? Nada de mais... – sentei-me no tapete. Eu precisava descansar um pouco. Mais tarde tinha a lanchonete, e eu não poderia ir trabalhar com essa cara de enterro. Tenho que melhorar meu astral. – E foi ELE que insistiu... eu iria voltar para casa, mas ele disse que não estava a fim de me trazer e que eu não iria embora sozinha, então dormi lá.

- Foi bom reencontrar o seu quarto? - Sango sentou perto de mim e logo depois, Rin se juntou ao círculo. Será que deu para reparar que eu estou vermelha?

- Ahh... é.. fo-oi... – ai meu Deus. Por que eu não falo normalmente? Afinal, não aconteceu NADA. E também não PODERIA acontecer. É claro. Ele é meu meio-irmão.

- Tá gaguejando por qu... Uuuhm! Entendi! - não Rin, você não entendeu nada.

- Ahh! Para de implicar com ela Rin. - agradeço Sango, alguém está do meu lado. Ela deu de ombros antes de continuar. - Eles são namorados mesmo..

- HEI! Nós NÃO somos namorados, OK? – eu levantei e achei melhor ir para o quarto. Fala sério. Se nem minhas amigas me dão força, como eu posso ficar? Também, eu não posso condená-las. Elas não sabem da missa nem o iniciozinho. – Vou para o quarto... daqui a pouco tenho que ir para a lanchonete, então.. vou tomar um banho. – é... porque, para meu dia ficar ainda melhor, a fantasia de coelhinha me esperava. Ahh.. e aposto que as gracinhas dos fregueses também.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A lanchonete estava tão parada que estava até me dando sono. Claro, não era o movimento 6, mas era a hora do almoço e isso costumava encher mais..

Eu estava atrás do balcão completamente entediada enquanto brincava com um pedaço de guardanapo, e nem sei por quê! Vira e mexe, eu olhava a porta para ver se alguém entrava, mas, de acordo com a Ayame, hoje é terça. Terça tem prova. As pessoas saem mais tarde por isso esse lugar fica aos ventos. "Esquenta não, que daqui a pouco enche!" ela disse assim mesmo. Feliz que isso ia encher. Essa lanchonete não tem um meio termo: ou é muito cheio ou muito vazio e isso começou a me dar raiva.

Eu aproveitei que estava no momento vazio para pensar. Era incrível como eu era uma pessoa muito sortuda. Eu tenho amigas maravilhosas que, apesar das gracinhas, são uns amores quando querem. Tinha um pai que cuidou de mim até o último dia de sua vida. E agora, tinha um meio-irmão... diferente. Não é todo dia que você descobre que tem um irmão, e ainda mais que esse meio-irmão é aquele que mexeu tão profundamente com o seu coração.

Eu disse para mim mesma que a partir de hoje, minha busca pela minha mãe vai ser sozinha. Não posso agüentar o Inuyasha ao meu lado indo procurar a NOSSA mãe. Não que seja egoísmo, é só... bem.. não tem como explicar. Preciso manter minha cabeça fria, e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu até aqui.

Depois de um tempo eu reparei que o fato do Inuyasha ter uma foto da minha mãe com o pai dele guardado em algum lugar me faz crer que ele saiba o nome da minha mãe. Eu sei que ela é Midoriko, mas não sei seu sobrenome, o que dificulta bastante às coisas. Acho que eu devia ter pego o nome daquelas quatro Midorikos e procurar alguma coisa que me ajudasse a saber qual delas seria a minha mãe. Seria pelo menos alguma coisa, né?

Suspirei. Às vezes eu sou tão burra! Estou aqui para procurar a minha mãe, acho uma mulher parecida com ela e a descarto só porque é improvável que ela seja a pessoa que eu procuro SÓ por causa do sobrenome. E se for? Eu ou passar o resto da vida procurando uma pessoa que estava bem embaixo do meu nariz?

- Acorda Kagome! – Ayame apareceu na minha frente, me acordando dos devaneios. – Parece que a prova acabou. – ela saiu e eu vi que os estudantes já estavam entrando na lanchonete. É... mais um looooongo dia.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Durante o meu expediente, a Sango passou aqui para ver se estava tudo bem e disse que era para eu voltar para casa. Disse como se eu fosse fugir ou qualquer coisa parecida e depois, ela perguntou se eu tinha esquecido a chave de casa e eu disse que não. Ela acha que eu vou para a casa dele hoje e eu pretendo é começar a me distanciar. Acho que me apeguei demais nele.

Depois, Sango evaporou dizendo que ia para uma entrevista de trabalho. Graças a Deus! Assim a gente poderia comprar uma outra cama e aos poucos ir mobiliando a nossa casa. A Ayame me lembrou de novo que na sexta eu é que fecho a loja, o que eu já sabia. Ela já tinha me falado semana passada. Eu heim.. Tudo mundo achando que eu me esqueci de tudo!

Arrumei minhas coisas e já tinha trocado a minha roupa 'sexy' de coelhinho como o idiota do Boujo disse. Já vi que esse ai vai ficar me seguindo. Me despedi do pessoal e fui embora.

Comecei a andar pela rua, e não era tão tarde. Tinha anoitecido, mas ainda haviam pessoas voltando da escola ou do trabalho. Eu não queria voltar para casa. Eu queria mesmo era um lugar para ficar um pouco. Para refletir.

Foi só eu pensar nisso, que mais adiante eu vi um parque. Na verdade, ele era bem grande. E parecia tranqüilo. Entrei e resolvi andar pelas árvores. Bem à frente, eu avistei um lago. Bem grande também. Parece que tudo aqui é grande.

Eu comecei a andar em volta dele. Ontem tinha chovido mesmo, mas hoje já estava quente fazendo com que o ventinho que estava circulando por lá se tornasse extremamente agradável. Mas eu estava avoada a tudo ao meu redor. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na ligação entre eu e minha mãe, minha mãe e Inuyasha e ele e eu. Eu nunca que iria adivinhar que o Inuyasha seria meu meio-irmão. Ele não tem nada a ver comigo! Meu cabelo é preto e o dele é prata, meus olhos são azuis e os dele dourados, eu tenho a pele clara e ele tem a pele bronzeada.. Se bem que ele é um hanyou, talvez na forma humana ele fosse parecido comigo afinal..

Sentei na grama fofinha e levemente úmida por causa do sereno.

Tinha que ser justo o Inuyasha! Podia ter sido, sei lá! O padeiro, ou o cara do correio até o Houjo seria mais aceitável do que o Inuyasha! Ele não pode passar de um amigo, mas o problema é que ele já passou disso e eu nem senti! Ninguém me disse, ninguém me avisou.. Quando eu vi, eu já gostava dele! Agora eu vou ter que parar de gostar dele, assim do nada?

Hoje de tarde, tinha passado pela minha cabeça largar tudo e fugir daqui. Parar de tentar achar a minha mãe. Ela nem liga para mim, para que é que eu vou correr atrás dela? Se eu morresse ou não, não iria fazer diferença, ela não ia nem sentir a perda...!

Olhei o meu reflexo na água escura do lago bem na hora que o vento mexeu nos meus cabelos. Ficou parecendo o desenho que Inuyasha estava fazendo. Mas que droga! Toda hora eu tenho que lembrar dele! Daquele idiota! Ele não se parece nada com os príncipes encantados das histórias que o papai contava para mim. Ele é grosso, arrogante, irritado, mal humorado, impaciente, emburrado.. Ele nem tem um cavalo! Por que eu iria gostar de uma pessoa dessas?

Voltei meu olhar para frente quando eu reparei em uma coisa. Aquele jardim... eu conhecia aquele jardim. Árvores de porte grande, muitas flores coloriam aquele jardim. E tinha o lago. Tudo muito calmo, águas claras. Hei... esse era o MEU sonho! Só volta o vulto e... Hei! Não falta mais. Bem do outro lado da borda do lago estava ele. Alto, com a mesma luz que eu vi no meu sonho. Mas que, na verdade, não era uma luz. Eram seus cabelos. Tão pratas e tão longos, que pareciam luz. Comecei a piscar, achando que eu tinha ficado lá tempo demais, mas o vulto permanecia em seu lugar, olhando fixo para o lago. Até que eu fixei meus olhos para poder olhá-lo melhor, quando ele levantou o rosto e pude ver a pessoa que eu menos queria avistar naquele momento. A pessoa que eu terrivelmente não podia, mas que precisava tê-la ao meu lado.

Droga, droga! Ele me viu! Ele não pode me ver! Se esconde Kagome, se esconde!! Levantei e me escondi atrás de uma das árvores torcendo para que ele não tivesse me reconhecido. Mas, putz! Atrás de uma árvore? Que ridículo! Você não é tão magra para se esconder atrás de uma árvore dessas! Muda de árvore, muda de árvore. Mudei há tempo de ver que ele estava vindo para cá. Droga, droga, droga! Kagome sua burra..

- Ele não vai me achar..! – eu quase rezei cara. Que desespero só porque ele tinha me visto!!

- Kagome..? O que está fazendo? – droga, droga, droga, ele me viu!

- Eu... – saí de trás da árvore, dando um sorriso sem graça. – Nada... eu só.. estava fugindo de um... mosquito.. ééé... um mosquito! – meu Deus! Eu não TINHA outra desculpa mais esfarrapada que ESSA? Comecei a olhar para o chão. Tudo que eu NÃO precisava era olhar para aqueles olhos dourados e me derreter toda.

- Mos.. quito? - legal.. Agora ele me acha esquisita.. Pensando bem.. Isso! Me ache esquisita!! Assim, vou me acostumar com o fato de você ser meu MEIO-irmão! - Tá, tanto faz! Eu achei o nome da sua mãe!

- Ahh... O QUÊ? – você quer dizer da NOSSA mãe. Ééé... Inuyasha. Tenho uma novidade. Nós somos meio-irmãos! Não é legal? Não... não é não. É a coisa mais TRISTE do mundo.

- Mitsukayou Midoriko, Mitsukeyou.. Droga, agora eu não lembro! - ai.. ele bateu na própria testa.

- Uhumm... – ai meu Deus. Ele ACHOU o nome da minha mãe, e ele acha que é SÓ o nome da minha mãe, não o nome da mãe dele também. Que confusão! Eu não consigo falar mais nada. – Bem... – eu andei um pouco para o lado e cheguei perto de uma árvore, me encostando nela. Eu não podia ficar perto dele. Então, distância. – Como conseguiu?

- Tinha a foto de uma mulher lá na faculdade que você foi e eu te achei parecida com ela. Ai eu perguntei para a velha qual era o nome dela e ela me disse! - ele fez uma cara tão fofa como se fosse O esperto. Nããão! Que mané cara fofa! Inuyasha você é um.. um... Banana..!

- Ah... eu a vi no dia que eu fui. É uma foto que estava em um quadro. – eu só falei isso. O que mais eu poderia falar? Ahh.. eu também descobri uma coisa. Ela também é sua mãe. Bem... ele viu que eu fiquei sem emoção nenhuma, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Se aproximou de mim. Pronto. NÃO Inuyasha. Fique aí onde você está!

- Tá com febre bruxa? - ele botou a mão na minha testa e depois na minha bochecha. Será que se eu brigar com ele por um motivo tosco ele fica longe de mim?

- Não... não estou não. – eu murmurei e continuei olhando para baixo. Aiii Inuyasha! Por que você tinha que ser tão lindo e tão fofo? Por que você não poderia ser o pingüim do batman? Ahh... não. De jeito nenhum.

- Você está esquisita.. Não está tagarelando!

- Eu? Esquisita... – dei de ombros, mas ainda sim olhando para baixo. – Você está imaginando coisas. – cheguei para trás e toquei minhas costas na árvore. É... se eu quisesse correr, tinha que ser bem rápida.

- Dá para você olhar para mim!? - ele perguntou razoavelmente estressado. E eu não tive escolha né, eu olhei...

Olhei e de novo me perdi naquele mar dourado. Como podiam ser tão brilhante os olhos dele? Eram tão incrivelmente bonitos e tão profundos.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei baixinho, quase sem ar. Aquilo não estava ficando bom.

- Eu disse que tinha cada traço do seu rosto na minha cabeça.. – Inuyasha... sai.. de perto! - Seus olhos costumavam ser mais brilhantes.

- Ahh.. – pisquei um pouco. Como posso NÃO gostar dele enquanto ele fica aqui, PERTO DE MIM? Eu joguei chiclete na cruz mesmo. – Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Porque você tem agido esquisito! Você.. Você fica chorando pelos cantos e saiu correndo do nada duas vezes! Eu pensei que estivesse assim por causa da sua mãe, mas já vi que não é..! E você faz questão de não me contar! – eu fiquei olhando para ele que tinha se afastado um pouco.

- Eu... eu... – aiii... o que eu digo agora? É Inuyasha, eu estou assim porque eu descobri que sou sua meio-irmã. E, não é só isso, eu descobri que eu gosto muito de você. Ahh... isso é estranho. – Não está acontecendo nada demais. Eu só estou um pouco cansada pelo trabalho e a busca pela minha mãe não está rendendo resultados, e eu cheguei a terrível conclusão de que não faz a mínima diferença procurá-la. Ela não faz questão de me conhecer mesmo.

Ele estreitou o olhar para mim e eu gelei achando que ele não ia acreditar na minha desculpa. E olha que ela tinha sido até melhor que a do mosquito! Eu realmente não sei da onde tirei aquilo... O Inuyasha voltou a se aproximar de mim e eu tentei chegar para trás, discretamente, mas a árvore não me deixou.

- Eii bruxa.. Eu já disse que a gente vai achar a sua mãe.. - ah meu deus, ele me abraçou. - Só que você vai ter que ter paciência, não dá para contratar a CIA.

- Obrigada... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Não dá para colocar os neurônios para funcionar quando o Inuyasha me abraça. É tão forte, tão possessivo. E tão bom. Nunca ninguém me abraçou assim. Eu tentei ser racional, mas meu coração falou mais alto, e eu retribui o abraço na mesma intensidade.

Levantei meu rosto para falar alguma coisa que eu nem lembro mais. Agora sim o céu estava escuro, mas como estávamos mais perto das árvores, somente alguns filetes de luz conseguiam passar pela folhagem. Acho que nunca tinha visto o Inuyasha tão lindo.

- Obrigada mesmo por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim. – eu agradeci mais uma vez. – Eu acho que nunca ninguém fez isso... – ele se aproximou mais. – Tudo bem... a Sango e a Rin vivem fazendo isso... – sorri um pouco. – Mas... não sei, eu só sei que... – bem... dali em diante eu não sabia mais nada, porque o Inuyasha só se aproximou mais de mim e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Não tinha sido nenhum beijo de cinema de tirar o fôlego, porque ele não tinha aprofundado, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar sem ar e mole. Eu nunca mais vou esquecer da sensação dos lábios quentes e úmidos dele em cima dos meus.

- De nada... – ele respondeu depois de se separar. Me esforcei muito para abrir os olhos e voltar para a realidade: ele era meu meio-irmão.

Eu não queria que ele me visse chorando, então, eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que se podia ter feito. Escondi meu rosto no peito dele e comecei a chorar. Além dele perceber que eu estava chorando eu ainda molhei a blusa dele. Simplesmente eu não podia sentir o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu não podia ficar ali. Eu não podia viver aquele momento. O máximo que eu poderia ter dele, era uma lembrança. Uma lembrança linda, mas que por peça do destino, eu nunca vou poder viver. Era trágico. Tudo bem. Eu estou pior do que essas donzelas de livros. Mas é a mais pura verdade.

Me controlei e soltei dele. Eu precisava ir embora. Limpei o rosto desesperadamente em meio a uma fungada. Me desculpei e soltei alguma coisa parecida com a gente se vê antes de ir. Se ele ficasse preocupado comigo, ele viria atrás de mim e eu estava decidida a cortar relações com o Inuyasha.

Eu comecei a andar para fora do parque. E... para minha decepção, ou não, ele me seguiu. E bem... eu fiz a única coisa certa naquele momento. Comecei a correr. Bem, eu TINHA que me afastar dele. Não podia mais encontrá-lo em parte alguma. Nem em parques, nem na lanchonete, nem no meu apartamento, muito menos no apartamento DELE. Eu acho que ele meio que se tocou que eu queria ficar sozinha, ou só queria ir embora, sei lá, mas ele parou de me seguir. Vi que ele andou para outro lado e me parece que ele subiu em sua moto, que eu não tinha visto até aquele momento.

Abaixei minha cabeça e andei abraçando a mim mesma. O vento que batia não era frio, mas ainda sim me deixava com espírito de tristeza. Eu senti que um farol bem fraco me seguia atrás. Era ele. A moto não podia ser disfarçada. Mas, ele não me seguiu de perto, ou até mesmo correu atrás de mim. Ele só ficou lá. Como o meu guarda-costas. Igual eu o chamei naquele dia, no apartamento dele.

Quando cheguei à entrada do prédio, vi que ele parou bem distante, porém o suficiente para me ver chegando. Eu abri o portão e entrei. Depois disso, percebi que ele havia ido embora. É tão ruim sentir isso que eu estou sentindo e não poder fazer nada. É como se uma faca invisível cortasse meu peito, e eu simplesmente tinha que continuar ali, sentindo a dor, até ela amenizar por si só.

- Você está proibida de sair sozinha! – foi a primeira coisa que a Sango disse quando eu entrei. As duas estavam preocupadas comigo. Também.. Eu realmente demorei para chegar. De qualquer jeito, eu me joguei em cima da Sango. Eu nunca me senti tão mal assim.

- O que foi Ká? – Rin chegou perto de onde Sango estava sentada e eu abraçada à ela.

- Não me perguntem nada... apenas me deixem abraçar vocês e chorar... posso? – eu levantei meu rosto para poder vê-las.

- Ai Ká.. – a Rin veio me abraçar também.

Eu só me deixei ser abraçada por elas. Eu não sabia o que fazer da minha vida. Eu só sabia que precisava ficar ali e esquecer o Inuyasha. O primeiro eu já estava fazendo. O segundo... bem... ia ser MUITO difícil de fazê-lo. E eu nem sei se conseguiria fazer.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Acordei com dor de cabeça de novo. E eu sabia bem porque, tinha chorado muito ontem. A cama das meninas já estava arrumada e as cortinas do quarto estavam fechadas não deixando a luz do Sol entrar. Olhei para um relógio que a gente deixava perto da cama e vi que estava quase na hora do almoço. Eu tinha faltado o trabalho, mas nem me importei. Eu queria ficar na cama para ver se eu acordava desse pesadelo.

Sabia que Ayame iria me matar naquele dia. E eu sei que ela estava certa. Mas, eu não conseguia parar em pé. Era capaz de eu ir servir uma porção de batatas fritas, e quando chegar para entregá-las ao casal apaixonado na minha frente, eu chorar em cima das batatas. E ainda assim sair como louca de lá. Revirei-me na cama, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável para dormir mais. Mas não consegui.

Levantei da cama e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho bem frio para ver se meus ânimos aumentassem, e que eu passasse nem que fosse à tarde à lanchonete.

Mas parece que aquele banho acabou por me deprimir mais! Eu fiquei pensando sobre ontem.. O Inuyasha não tinha aprofundando o beijo. Será que ele sabe que nós somos meio-irmãos? Não.. Senão, ele não teria me beijado, então... Ele não gosta de mim? Aquele idiota! Ele fica fazendo todo aquele charme! Imbecil! É tudo culpa dele! Se ele não fosse tão idiota e depois concertar as burradas com sua 'fofice', eu nunca teria olhado para ele! Ele podia ser que nem o Kouga, ou o Boujo, Houjo! Tanto faz!

Ai que saco! E nem é para eu gostar dele! Ele está certo.. Isso não vai dar certo, eu não tenho que quebrar a minha cabeça com isso, preciso me concentrar em achar a minha mãe.

Mudei de roupa e segui para a cozinha. Preciso comer alguma coisa. Como diz o ditado, estômago vazio não pára em pé. Depois eu ia em um orelhão ligar para Ayame. Que tal uma gripe? É... acho que vai ser isso mesmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narração Ayame**

Justamente no dia em que a lanchonete enche mais um pouco, a Kagome falta. Por que sempre acontece isso? Tudo bem, ela não teve culpa. Ficou gripada. Bem, para falar a verdade eu acho que ela está MUITO bem, mas eu deixei esse dia de folga para ela. Me parece que está acontecendo alguma coisa de muito ruim, então achei melhor ela ficar em casa. Só o Jack não descobrir. Ele está procurando motivos para brigar com a Ká. E tudo por causa do namoradinho dela. Isso é bem engraçado.

- Tenha um bom apetite..! – sorri e olhei em volta. Pareciam estar todos servidos. Fui para trás da bancadinha para ver se tínhamos troco o suficiente. Às vezes eu fico pensando porque o Jack não trabalha também. Eu ralo todo dia e se ele der a desculpa de que ele é dono eu digo: Eu também!

- Eii! Viu a Kagome?

Falando no novo amor do Jack, ele chega. E parece que ele está bem preocupado.

- A Kagome não veio trabalhar hoje. – respondi me virando para poder olhar Inuyasha. Acho que esse é o nome dele. – Ela me ligou dizendo que está com uma gripe forte e que não conseguiria vir, então dei dia de folga para ela.

- Mas como doente? Ela estava bem ontem! - ele parecia ter falado mais pra ele mesmo do que para mim. Olhei para ele, ele é realmente bonito, não culpo o Jack.

- Bem, parece que ela começou a passar mal à noite. – inventei. Bem... se a Kagome queria ficar em casa sozinha, ela precisava ter um grande motivo. E eu não iria estragar tudo. O Inuyasha parecia bem preocupado com ela. Ficava passando as mãos pelos bolsos da calça, em uma tentatia inútil de acalmá-las. Acho que ele gosta dela.

- Impossível! Aquela garota.. é.. é maluca! - eu estava realmente ficando sem graça com isso. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Será que a Kagome tava evitando Inushu? Inushu?

- Ahh... por que você não vai visitá-la? – não sei se a Kagome iria me bater depois, mas ele parecia estar PRECISANDO vê-la. Eu só fiz o que qualquer ser humano faria. A não ser o Jack. Dei um empurrãozinho. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido e com a cara de irritado dele, mas os olhos pareciam indecisos.

- Keh! – foi tudo que ele disse antes de ir embora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narração Kagome**

Aii droga. Sabe o quanto é ruim você ficar chorando o dia inteiro em casa sozinha sem nenhum motivo? Aliás, um ÓTIMO motivo, para dizer a verdade. Eu só quero ficar aqui nesse tapete fofinho, a única parte da casa que presta até agora, com o meu travesseiro me fazendo companhia.

Escutei batidas na porta, mas continuei paradinha no meu lugar. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém, nem se fosse o cara do aluguel.

- Kagome.. Eu sei que você tá ai. – ah droga. Tinha que ser ELE para me atormentar. Talvez se eu ficar muito quietinha ele vá embora. Eu estou em um estado deprimente demais para ser vista. E tudo culpa do idiota do Inuyasha.

Eu abracei mais forte o travesseiro e sentei. Tomara que o faro dele não ajude em nada. Ahh... tudo bem, do jeito que eu sou sortuda, ele já me sentiu e além do mais, sabe que eu não estou doente. Só triste, porque provavelmente também, ele vai sentir o rastro das minhas lágrimas. Tomara que ele não destrua a porta. A gente não tem nem cama direito. Imagine se tivermos que pagar uma porta?

Quando deve custar uma porta? Eu nunca vi uma porta quebrada.

- O que você está fazendo bruxa? Eu sei que você NÃO está doente! – eu encarei a porta como se desse para vê-lo por trás dela. E, apesar de saber que não dava, eu via! Eu vi aquela cara dele de irritado e os braços cruzados..

Eu não iria responder. Até porque eu senti meus olhos arderem e eu sabia que iria começar a chorar. Meu rosto já estava ficando molhado de novo, quando eu soltei um soluço tão alto, que sem nem mesmo ter a audição apurada do Inuyasha, qualquer um poderia ouvir.

- Kagome! Que droga! Me deixa ENTRAR! – eu me assustei quando ele bateu na porta. Eu jurava que ela ia quebrar, mas eu continuei quieta.

Comecei a enxugar o rosto, e me esconder no travesseiro, para evitar mais sons agudos. Até que ouvi um resmungo muito alto. Era o Inuyasha. E, quando eu ouvi isso, os barulhos na porta pararam. Eu me levantei, me aproximei da porta e parei a mão em cima da maçaneta. Abria ou não? Eu não queria e, ao mesmo tempo, queria falar come ele; dizer o que estava acontecendo, qual era o problema, mas o problema era ele!

Resolvi abrir a porta.

A única coisa que vi foi à porta do vizinho. Procurei-o pelo corredor e até cheguei a descer dois degraus das escadas, mas ele já tinha ido.

Voltei para o apartamento, fechei à porta e voltei a deitar no tapete. É muito triste quando você quer tanto ficar com uma pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo não pode. Apertei mais o travesseiro contra mim, me lembrando daquele abraço que ele me deu. Tão forte. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não podia sentir aquilo. Preciso parar com isso. E agora, de preferência.

0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Kagome...? – tentei abrir os olhos, mas era tão difícil. Eu estava tão cansada. Mas eu abri, e vi Sango na minha frente. – Tudo bem..?

- Oi Sango. – tentei dar um sorriso, mas tudo que saiu foi uma boca meio torta. – Tudo bem... quer dizer, mais ou menos. – levantei-me. Percebi que eu tinha dormido no tapete, e parece que por algum tempo.

- O que houve? Você não foi trabalhar e o Miroku me disse que o Inuyasha está com um mal-humor terrível! – ela se ajoelhou bem na minha frente com o crachazinho dela na blusa ainda.

Eu acho que chegou à hora de contar. E, se eu não contar à ninguém, vou acabar explodindo.

- Bem... eu andei descobrindo umas coisas sobre minha mãe. E pode ter certeza Sango. Eram as últimas coisas que eu queria descobrir na vida. Eu tinha que estar feliz, pulando por aí. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui dentro é que tudo está vazio. – olhei para ela.

- O que.. você descobriu?

- Eu fui até a uma faculdade daqui, onde meu pai, e logo, minha mãe estudaram. Eu não descobri nada. Parece que nenhuma Midoriko com o sobrenome do mei pai estudava lá. Mas, isso não importa. Até o dia em que eu fui visitar o Inuyasha, e dormi lá por insistência dele. – é... já estava chegando na pior parte. E o pior não era isso. Era que eu finalmente teria que admitir meus sentimentos. E isso não é fácil, eu posso garantir.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a sua mãe Ká?

- É que no meio da noite... quase de manhã já. – eu dei uma pausa para respirar. Chegou a hora. – Eu levantei da cama para ir ao banheiro e sem querer eu esbarrei em uma caixinha. E... eu já disse que o Inuyasha também meio que perdeu a mãe, assim como eu?

- Não. Sério? Que esquisito né..? Ser...- eu a interrompi e soltei a bomba.

- O Inuyasha é meu meio-irmão. – olhei para ela para ver sua reação. eu já estava chorando de novo. Acho que eu nasci para chorar. Ela abriu e fehcou a boca pelo menos umas três fezes e a única coisa que cosneguiu pronunciar foi um 'o'.

- É... – abaixei minha cabeça. – E o pior, Sango... não é isso. – me preparei para a próxima informação. – O pior... é que.. bem... eu me... apaixonei pelo Inuyasha. E nem me dei conta disso. Só percebi quando eu descobri que ele era meu meio-irmão. E aí... o estrago já estava feito, e, para piorar ainda mais ele... – eu soltei um soluço, e não agüentei mais.

- Ele...? - ela me abraçou pelos ombros, mas ainda queria que eu terminasse de contar. E eu não sabia nem se conseguia falar.

- Ontem, eu entrei em um parque e ele estava lá. Aconteceu a mesma coisa que em um sonho meu, que eu tinha sonhado antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Só que, isso não importa. O que aconteceu foi que... ele, bem me beijou. – eu suspirei, ainda com as lágrimas. O gosto dos lábios dele, por mais que eu quisesse esquecer, eram inesquecíveis.

- E você ficou guardando isso tudo para você? – ela me olhou irritada e magoada. - Você não confia na gente? – ela levantou agitada e prendeu o cabelo. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. – A Rin sabe?

- Não Sango... ninguém sabe. Eu sei, eu TINHA que ter contado para vocês. É só que... eu não consegui, entendeu? – levantei também. Poxa, ela tinha que compreender.

- Você contou para o Inuyasha né? - eu neguei timidamente. - Meu Deus Kagome! Há quanto tempo você sabe?

- À alguns dias... – falei baixo. – Ele não precisa saber.. eu não quero que ele sinta pena, ou qualquer coisa assim. Se ele descobrir, não vai ser por mim, e espero que nem por você, Sango. – olhei séria para ela.

- Mas ele tem que saber Kagome!! Ele gosta de você! - ela retrucou.

- Gosta sim... – eu balancei a cabeça. – Como uma amiga, e não como eu gosto dele. Então, eu preciso esquecer TUDO o que eu sinto.. e... ir embora daqui assim que eu encontrar minha mãe rapidinho. – olha que eu estive pensando em ir antes, só que bem... eu já estava aqui.

- Amiga? Você pirou né Kagome? No mínimo ele te ama!

- Ahh.. tá bom. Até parece... – eu me sentei de novo. a Sango era louca? Até parece que o Inuyasha iria gostar de mim, quanto mais me AMAR.

- Eu não vou contar para ele. Isso é entre vocês dois, mas você precisa contar para ele Kagome! Promete que vai contar?

- Há... é claro... QUE NÃO SANGO! – olhei para ela. – Você bebeu no trabalho?

- E VOCÊ VAI FICAR FAZENDO O QUE? EVITANDO O CARA ATÉ ENCONTRAR A SUA MÃE?

- É... – bem, esse era meu plano. É. PÉSSIMO, eu sei. Mas, alguém tem outra sugestão? Eu acho que não. – Talvez? – dei um sorriso amarelo. É oficial. A Sango assusta as pessoas quando quer.

- DEPOIS FALA QUE EU É QUE BEBI!

- Calma, Sango... Pára de gritar! – daqui a pouco os vizinhos vão vir aqui para ver quem morreu. – O que você sugere que eu faça? Saia correndo daqui para contar para ele? Eu vou chegar lá sorrateiramente e entornar tudo. Pode deixar. – bufei. Não era só ela que ficava irritada. Eu também ficava. E... não queiram ficar perto de mim quando estou assim.

- Desculpa mais é que.. A sua cabeça é oca! - ah tá.. Obrigada.

- Obrigada... eu acho que é um grande consolo. – pisquei. – Mas, é sério. O que eu posso fazer? Toda fez que eu chego perto dele, eu quero abraçá-lo forte, mas uma força dentro de mim diz que isso é errado.

- Você tem certeza que é verdade? É tão impossível!

- Bem... certeza, certeza... não. Mas, os fatos estão mais do que na cara. Só não vê quem não quer. E eu juro Sango, eu queria ser cega nessas ocasiões. – levantei de novo e me aproximei dela. – É tão difícil, amiga.

- Ahh! Mas você vai parar de gostar.. - ela me deu um sorriso consolador que não adiantou muita coisa.

- Eu espero que sim. Aliás... eu TENHO que parar de gostar dele, Sango. Eu preciso. – eu me joguei nos braços dela, e recomecei a chorar. Eu não sei mais o que faço comigo. Fico chorando todo tempo. Não faço mais nada para encontrar minha mãe. Daqui a pouco vou acabar perdendo meu emprego. Sorte que tenho uma chefe tão legal, apesar de ter um chefe purpurina que adora o Inuyasha. Ai meu Deus. POR QUE TUDO SEMPRE TERMINA NELE?

- Espero que você só goste né...

- É... nem eu sei mais. Eu já sinto falta dele, Sango. É... difícil... – sai do abraço e abaixei meu olhar para o chão.

- Eu tinha um encontr.. Eu e Miroku íamos a um lugar, mas você tá assim.. Eu vou ficar aqui com você!

Epa! A Sango vai sair com o Miroku? O que está acontecendo?

- Ahh... você não vai MESMO ficar aqui. – eu olhei para ela feliz, pelo menos por um momento. – Quer tratar de ir tomar um banho e correr para se arrumar? – comecei a empurrá-la em direção ao quarto. – Eu vou me sentir ULTRA culpada se você não for... e eu sei... você gosta dele. – cheguei ao batente da porta, e ela se virou para me ver.

- Eu não gosto dele! Nós vamos à sorveteria como amigos fazem. AMIGOS!! - continuei empurrando ela para o banheiro. - E eu vou ficar aqui! Você precisa mais de mim!

- Eu não preciso de mais nada. Sou uma mocinha bem grande e sei me cuidar sozinha. – eu parei de empurrar, quando cheguei à porta do banheiro. – E, eu sei muito bem que tipo de programas AMIGOS fazem. Quer tratar de ficar linda para ele? – empurrei-a de vez no banheiro, e tranquei-a lá dentro. – E nada de reclamações. Você não saí daí até terminar.

- Terminei! - eu ri. Ela não tinha ficado lá dentro nem dois segundos!

- Está bem... – eu saí andando. – Você vai morrer aí dentro então. – comecei a assobiar, até que depois de um tempo, comecei a escutar o barulho da água do chuveiro tocando o chão. Ela tinha se dado por vencida.

Passei a chave por debaixo da porta para ela abrir a mesma depois. Voltei para a sala e tirei meu travesseiro do chão, ter falado para a Sango tinha sido.. ahm.. Tirei pelo menos um pouco do peso das minhas costas. E cara, do reflexo que eu vi da janela, de mim mesma, eu estava horrível! A cara vermelha e enxada, o cabelo desarrumado, a roupa amassada. Eu precisava de um bom banho!

**0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**Nhaiii pessoinhas!**

**Tudo baum com vocês? Vocês estão vendo como nós estamos postando direitinho, hein? Han? Nós não nos esquecemos de postar! \o/**

**E os pombos? Pelo jeito, ninguém viu um dormindo. É sério... como pode? Hauahuahu**

**Como foram de festas? Aposto que comeram um leitão inteiro (hauhauahau) e agora estão se matando na academia, né? Oakpoakaopkaopkpo**

**Deixe-me ir para terminar de limpar meu quarto. Fériaas? Quem disse isso para mim? xD**

**Beijoo**

**Aline Higurashi**

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Camila: se perdeu? xD Que bom que se achou já né? aeuhaehuaehu, não se preocupe..! Não tem como abandonarmos a fic uma vez que ela já está compreta! E amando? Nhaaaii, 'bligada.. *--* Eles meio irmão.. Kagome.. tadinha... ú.u Bem..! Não pretendemos demorar mais ok? Não se preocupe! xD Bjoks!!!!**

**LeticiaM: o.o Realmente né? Kagome maluca! ela não sabe que o Inu já nasce com cabelo?! Aahuehuaehuaehuae.. Uhh, eu não vou falar nada sobre sua teoria.. mas.. otrec! AEHuaehuaehuaehuaehu.. *mongol* De qualquer jeito, você viu um pombo dormindo em um ANIME!??? HUAEHAEHUAEUAEHEHU, oks oks... Cada um com sua locura! xD bjiin Leli!! o/**

**Sophie-sama: HUAEHUEAUHAEHUAEUEa, exatamente! Inu não nasceu careca! Foi isso que disse pra garota ai de cima! xD Cara, sério.. Ficaria muito esqusiito se a gente imaginasse aquela orelhinha dele no meio de uma careca! Haeuuaehuaehuae, falando sério agora.. Eu nem sei se a orelha dele nasceria felpudinha.. o.o' M-meus órgãos..? A-agor-a fiq-quei com m-m-edo. o.o mas nçao vou te falar! xD Bjiiiiin!**

**Gege-ups: Geee..! Você de novo por aquii! Oláá! Obrigada meeeesmo por me avisar se um dia desses você ver um pombo dormindo! xD E eu vou te dar o Seshy! Eu não gosto dele, pode ficar todiiiiinho pra ti! AEHaeuaeuhuae o Inu é meu mané * Xim, postamos enton não morra!! *cara do gatinho do Shrek* Hhuaeuae.. Bjiin! **

**carolshuxa: meu deus! Ninguém nunca vi um pombo dormindo!! Onde vamos paraaaaaaaaar?!?!??! o Ela vai ficar a alerta? Pombos que se preparem! aehaehuaehaehae.. Sobre os meio irmãos: himitsu! *segredo* HEauhuaehuae Bjiin linda!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Sonhos Reais**

**Meu pai sempre me ensinou a acreditar nos meus sonhos. Desde pequena, ele contava histórias. Fadas, princesas, sereias, reis, príncipes. Mas, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade. Por que aquilo nunca se tornava realidade?**

**Kagome acreditava em sonhos, mas sua vida mudou de rumo, e agora, não sabe se sonhos realmente existem. Sem seu pai, sua vida se tornou vazia. Mas, ao conhecer Sango e Rin sua vida mudou pra melhor. Suas melhores amigas a ajudaram a voltar a viver. Com elas, Kagome viverá grandes aventuras, descobrirá assuntos sobre seu passado e até quem sabe realizar seu maior sonho com um grande amor.**

****

**Capítulo 13**

Mais um dia com grande movimento aqui. Sexta-feira, eu também não poderia esperar outra coisa. E o pior. Eu fui a ÚLTIMA a ficar aqui. O pessoal ainda está aqui arrumando suas coisas para irem embora e deitarem na sua cama fofinha. Eu tenho que ficar aqui e ir para minha casa desejando que alguma fada tenha isso lá e trocado minha cama. Uma semana se passou depois da minha conversa com a Sango, e logo depois eu contei para Rin também.

Essa semana também não foi muito boa para mim. Na verdade, era para ser. Eu consegui não encontrar com Inuyasha. Só que a cada dia que passava, mas saudades dele eu sentia. E aquilo estava se tornando uma terrível coisa. E eu nem sabia explicar.

Sango chegava todo dia lá em casa dizendo que o Inuyasha queria falar comigo e que estava preocupado. E de novo nós três discutíamos sobre contar para ele que somos meio-irmãos, mas eu sempre acabava chorando. E em um dia desses, ele apareceu lá em casa e Sango disse que eu tinha saído, quando eu estava escondida no banheiro me entupindo de perfume.

Ayumi foi a última a sair e eu me despedi dela. Peguei minha bolsa e segui para a parte da trás da loja. Eu já tinha fechado a entrada principal. Só faltava o pequeno portão por onde os funcionários passavam. Fechei-o com cuidado, verificando qualquer movimento suspeito na rua. Para minha sorte, a tranqüilidade pairava por tudo. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Comecei a dar passos firmes, sem me esquecer de me manter sempre alerta. Aquele horário, já a noite, quem disse que não poderia existir algum louco à solta? Vai que esse louco me veja? Ai meu Deus. Eu tenho sido uma menina comportada. Não deixe nenhum louco atravessar meu caminho, tudo bem?

Eu fui andando e olhando os prédios. Nunca vi nenhum pombo à noite. Esquisito né? Onde eles ficam? Dããã, eles devem estar dormindo, mas eu nunca nem vi um pombo dormindo. Atravessei a rua e resolvi cortar caminho por um bequinho que ficava atrás de um prédio, ele cortava quase dois quarteirões com três passadas, e, apesar dele ser escuro, eu passei e ia gritar se as mãos do meu seqüestrador não tapassem minha boca.

Eu tentei me desgarrar dele, mas ele era BEM forte. E eu sentia que conhecia aqueles braços. Ele me puxou até ele se encostar na parede do beco, e olha que eu tentei me soltar. Eu sempre falo. Cara, como eu pude adivinhar que um louco iria me agarrar? Acho melhor eu entrar no ramo da adivinhação. Vou ganhar mais do que meu salário na lanchonete.

Depois que o sujeito se encostou na parede, ele me abraçou mais forte. Como se fosse de um jeito possessivo. Credo. Saí de mim, coisa ruim!

- Kagome..

Hei! O louco sabia meu nome? E... eu conheço esse tom de voz. E... ai MEU DEUS! Eu vi que ele afrouxou os braços um pouco, e aproximou os seus lábios da minha orelha. Um arrepio se passou por mim.

- Eu senti a sua falta..

E eu senti a sua. Eu não pensei isso. Não pensei mesmo.

- Inuyasha.. – meu coração estava quase pulando para fora. Aqueles braços que eu tanto sentia falta estavam me abraçando com tanto carinho. E a minha respiração me condenava.

- Por que você estava me evitando bruxa? - por que ele tinha que continuar sussurrando no meu ouvido?

- Que-em disse que e-eu estava te... – mas eu não consegui terminar a frase. Ele teimava em ficar assim. Sussurrando. E eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Eu não podia ESTAR ALI. Tinha que estar na minha cama DURA, mas não ali.

- Eu sei que estava..!

Eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele. Eu não sabia o que era pior. O doido ou o Inuyasha. Eu ainda ficava na dúvida. E outra coisa que eu não saberia qual era a pior. O sussurro dele em meu ouvido, ou os olhos dourados cravados no meu rosto.

- Quem disse isso? – eu tentei encará-lo na mesma intensidade. Era imposível.

- Eu disse! Dá para perceber! Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Ahh... – eu abaixei meus olhos. Não agüentava olhar para ele. Quer apostar quanto que eu já já estaria chorando? – Você não-o fez nada-da. – soltei um suspiro. Ele só não podia me beijar de novo. TUDO menos aquilo. Ele não sabe o que está fazendo. Só eu tenho razão aqui.

- Então por que está fazendo isso?

- Fazendo o quê? – olhei para ele de novo, com uma cara de desentendida. Se eu não adivinhasse o futuro dos outros, eu poderia ser atriz. Taí. Eu iria ganhar mais dinheiro ainda.

- Pára de enrolar Kagome! Eu fiquei tentando falar com você durante duas semanas!

- Tentou? – a minha cara estava mais de desentendida ainda. – Por que tentou? – eu juro. Eu TINHA que saber. Sei que era errado, mas a curiosidade era maior. BEM maior.

- Porque eu.. Eu me importo com você! Muito..!

- Por que você quer se importar? – estou sendo uma menina má. Me aproximei dele, só para verificar a veracidade dos fatos. E, eu não sei bem se estava certa, mas as mãos que a algum momento atrás estavam envolta do meu corpo, agora estavam dentro do bolso de Inuyasha. E elas pareciam tremer levemente.

- Eu.. - ele supirou e eu continuei o encarando. - Eu gosto de você..

Ahh... posso dizer que quando ele disse isso, eu QUASE desmaiei? Acho que não, não é?

- O q-que ... ahh... – eu abri levemente minha boca. Nada saía de lá de dentro. Eu estava pior do que uma estátua, ou sei lá o quê.

- Você não me respondeu!

- E-eu respondi sim! – olhei para ele com os olhos firmes. – E n-não tem n-nada que v-você fez, ok? Agora, se você me der licença, eu preciso MUITO dormir, porque amanhã eu tenho que levantar BEM cedo. Tchauzinho... – dei um sorriso, que eu duvido muito que ele viu, e saí correndo que nem uma louca. Afinal, o louco não era o Inuyasha e nem qualquer outro louco. Era eu mesma.

- Kagome, espera..! - ele me segurou pelo pulso e me puxou para perto de novo. - Eu não vou deixar você ir sem me explicar o que está acontecendo!

- Não está a-acontecendo nada, eu já disse. – será que ele precisava mesmo me manter PERTO dele? Eu já não estava suportando. Eu já estava me vendo agarando ele ali mesmo, e mandando meu parentesco de meia-irmã para o inferno.

- Então por que você estava me evitando?

- Eu não e-estou te ev-evitando... não s-sei porque você está pensando nisso. – dei um sorriso nervoso para ele.

- Só porque eu tentei falar com você a semana toda? Ou por que eu fui à sua casa e você fingiu que não estava? Ah, tem as mentiras da Sango também, e as suas doenças repentinas!

- Hei... – eu fiquei um POUQUINHO brava. – Eu NÃO estava mesmo em casa. E a Sango só fez o que eu pedi. E eu estava gripada MESMO naquele dia. – eu já estava arfando de raiva. Não me pergunte o porquê. Talvez porque eu estivesse ainda sustentando as mentiras e eu não queria contar mentiras para o Inuyasha. Só que eu precisava.

Então eu acabava contando mentiras para acobertar minhas mentiras. Eu estava mentindo sobre as mentiras! Meu Deus..!

- Para de mentir para mim bruxa..! - ele me abraçou de novo e as minhas pernas amoleceram. - Seu cheiro muda quando está mentindo.

Aii.. eu TENTO ser forte, mas é praticamente impossível quando ele me abraça assim. Sinto muito, mas eu sei que estou sendo fraca. E eu não pode evitar. Retornei o abraço dele na mesma intensidade e afundei meu rosto no peito dele, como se pedisse para ficar ali para sempre, sem que ninguém me julgá-se ou fizesse coisa pior.

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? Do que você está com medo..?

_"Eu não conheci a minha mãe"_

_"A minha mãe é a mesma do Inuyasha?"_

_"Ele é meu meio irmão..!"_

- Olha... – eu segurei as mãos dele, que agora já estavam soltas, não mais dentro dos bolsos. Eu levantei meu olhar e o olhei com muita sinceridade. – Eu prometo que no momento certo você vai saber. E eu espero que você entenda. – eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos no rosto dele. – Eu só não posso dizer nada.. – me virei para ir embora, mas olhei para ele de novo. – E Inuyasha... eu gosto muito de você também. E isso é o que mais me machuca. – e saí correndo.

Eu não queria olhar para a cara dele nunca mais. Eu queria ficar olhando para ele para sempre! Eu nem sabia mais o que queria. Queria ter ficado lá, abraçada nele. Abri a porta de casa e a fechei em um baque forte, mas não me importei.

Escorreguei na porta até o chão. Será que eu merecia mesmo aquilo? Era tão difícil ficara ali, sem poder beijá-lo ou abraça-lo ainda mais forte. Ele era meu MEIO-IRMÃO. E isso ficava martelando na minha cabeça. Eu já sabia que iria chorar. E não deu outra. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Só restava uma coisa a se fazer..

OoOoOoOo

**Narração da Sango**

Eu fiquei muito preocupada com a Kagome. Ela estava vivendo muita coisa junta, e eu acho que isso acabou prejudicando um pouco a busca dela. Mas, eu a entendo. Quem não poderia se apaixonar pelo Inuyasha? Fala sério. Mas, bem, cá estou eu subindo para o apartamento daquele tarado e eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

Mas até que ele está melhorando. Ele não cantou nem a garçonete hoje. Será que.. ele gosta de mim mesmo? Como as meninas falam? E se ele gosta eu não tenho nada a ver! Eu não gosto dele.. Eu acho..

- Bem Sangosinha... – ele parou em frente à porta do apartamento dele e deu um daqueles sorrisos galenteadores que eu não gosto. Tudo bem. Eu gosto. Mas vou parar. – Eu adorei essa noite. Foi a melhor que eu já tive.

- Ahh.. não me chame de Sangosinha. – credo. Ele já vem com esse intimidade toda. E, mesmo eu dizendo isso, eu sei que ele não vai parar.

- Mas você estava preocupada com alguma coisa.. Eu posso saber o que é?

- São alguns... problemas. – que ótimo. Estamos conversando em pleno corredor. Ahh.. se a Ká souber. Ela me mata.

- Você precisa de ajuda? Eu posso te ajudar se quis..

- Não é comigo.. É com a Kagome! - droga, agora eu morro!

- O que está acontecendo com a Senhorita Kagome? – cara. Ele parece que ficou preocupado. Ele gosta mesmo da gente. Quer dizer. Como amigas.

- Bem... eu não posso falar.. mesmo. – dei um sorriso amarelo. – Eu queria muito ajudá-la, mas eu não posso. Só ela mesma pode se ajudar.

- Ela não está conseguindo achar a mãe? O Inuyasha disse que já tinha achado o nome de solteira da mãe dela, ela já sabe?

- Não é isso... – eu balancei a cabeça. Um barrulho de uma chave caindo veio atrás da gente. Eu me virei, mas não tinha ninguém por perto. – Será que tem alguém por aqui? – já pensou que se fosse a Kagome? Ai... agora eu estava morta e enterrada.

Olhamos em volta pelo corredor e não tinha ninguém.

- Olha.. - eu nem sabia como começar.

- Eu prometo Sango... – ele segurou minhas mãos. – Se eu puder ajudar em qualquer coisa, eu vou ajudar. E eu te entendo de não querer me contar. – Opa. O que ele está fazendo?

- É que.. Eu prometi para ela, mas.. - ele parecia estar tão preocupado com o que estava acontecendo, e nem sabia o que era. - Tá.. Eu conto..

- Bem... – eu comecei a contar tudinho para ele. A Ká que me perdoe, mas eu JURO que eu estava querendo ajudá-la, mas não sabia como. E essa foi a única coisa que eu pensei que pudesse ajudá-la.

- Mas como isso? Ele sabe?

- Não, não sabe. Ela não quer contar. Ela está com medo, eu acho.

- Mas ela precisa contar! O Inuyasha gost... -

- Eu já disse isso para ela, e ela fica evitando ele e chorando pelos cantos..

- Meu Deus... ele precisa saber disso. E, olha... – ele me encarou com aqueles olhos bem bonitos azuis dele. – Eu acho pouco provável eles serem irmãos.

- Por que? - se tivesse alguma chance, a Kagome ia.. sei lá!

- Bem porque.. é só fazer as contas. A idade dos dois não bate com o histórico que a Kagome contou para a gente. Desde a época que a mãe abandonou ela e tudo o mais. - ele parece que ficou aliviado, e olha eu tamém.

- Ahh... Obrigada, Miroku! Eu acho que essa conversa com você me fez ficar bem melhor. – sorri sincera para ele.

Ele sorriu de volta. Eu gosto dessse sorriso dele, eu nem tento negar.

- De nada..! Amanhã..? Na sorveteria de novo?

- Ahhh... – acho que não teria nada de errado, não é mesmo? – Pode ser. – sorri. – Bem eu tenho que ir agora. Tenho que ver como a Kagome está. - Me despedi dele e virei o corredor ainda sorrindo, nem sei porque. Ele era um fofo quando queria e.. Meu Deus! O Inuyasha! Será que ele ouviu? Espero que não, ele parece estar chegando agora..

- Oi Inuyasha.... tudo bem? – ele parecia estar com uma cara meio atordoada. Sei lá.

- Não. - respondeu com uma voz fria. Ele passou por mim sem nem olhar para trás.

Ai meu Deus. Agora eu fiquei com medo. Será que ele...? Não, não. Até parece. acho melhor eu voltar para casa.

**Narração Kagome**

Eu quase fui empurrada para frente quando alguém tentou abrir a porta. Fiquei sentada ao pé da porta desde que tinha chegado, olhando para a parede como se ela falasse comigo. Nunca fui de olhar para o teto, mas agora tive que me levantar para uma das meninas entrar.

Fui em direção à parede e me virei, vendo Rin entrar pela porta. Pelo menos não era a Sango para me dar um esporro daqueles.

- Kagome-chan? O que foi? - ela largou todos os livros que estava segurando e se ajoelhou no chão comigo.

- Ai Rin... – eu juntei minhas mãos com as dela. – O Inuyasha me seqüestrou. – eu suspirei. – Bem... tecnicamente.

- Se.. qüestrou? Como assim? Ele veio aqui? Ele tem a chave?

- Não Rin... – eu não devia ter falado desse jeito para ela. – Eu saí hoje do trabalho, e quando passei em um beco, ele meio que veio por trás de mim, passou aqueles braços fortes, e me puxou para trás. Me deu um abraço apertado, e disse que estava com muitas saudades.

- Ahh..! - ela botou as mãos no rosto. - Se quiser, eu fico com ele!

- Não, não!! – credo. Eu meio que me desesperei. – Ahh... bem, quer dizer. – olhei para baixo. Isso é constrangedor. Fala sério. Eu gosto do meu MEIO-IRMÃO. Isso é errado. E eu não quero que mais NINGUÉM fique com ele.

- É só para você ficar segura de que ninguém vai ficar com ele! Lembra da Nik? O ursinho que você tinha? Você é muito possessiva!

- EU? POSSESSIVA? – porque ela tinha que lembrar da Nik? Desde que eu lembro dela, me dá vontade de chorar. Quer dizer, eu ADORAVA minha ursa. Desde sempre eu tive ela. Aí veio uma garota mimada e demente na 3º série e pegou minha Nik e jogou na privada e deu descarga. Tudo bem que ela saiu da escola, já que o encanamento ficou completamente ruim. Mas, poxa. A Nik era especial. Eu nunca perdoaria aquilo.

- Mas eu ainda acho que você tinha que falar com ele.. Essa história de meio-irmãos é tão.. esquisita! Tem alguma coisa errada aí e VOCÊ não quer enxergar!

- Não tem nada de errado. Apenas uma história verídica, e que, para minha infelicidade, o homem que eu gosto é também meu meio-irmão. – eu me levantei, já com uma idéia formada na minha cabeça. Eu não iria contar para elas, claro. Elas irião ter que me perdoar. – Eu já sei o que vou fazer. E nada do meu plano inclui falar com ele sobre isso. – deixei a Rin curiosa na sala, enquanto eu ia para o quarto colocar meu plano em ação.

0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

**Narração em 3° pessoa**

O moreno dos olhos azuis sorriu bobo depois que viu a garota virar o corredor. Achava que estava progredindo com ela e, talvez, seu sentimento fosse correspondido. Passou as mãos pelos bolsos em busca da chave, mas parou quando percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- Inuyasha?

O meio-youkai, que estava parado próximo ao arranjo de plantas que havia no corredor, se aproximou de Miroku e o fuzilou com o olhar.

- O que a Sango acabou de dizer... – ele trouxe seu olhar, do rosto de Miroku, para a chave que estava em mãos, retonando para o moreno. - ...é, por acaso, verdade? – respirou bem fundo.

- Uhm.. Nã.. O q.. Você agora fica escutando conversas Inuyasha? - tentou fugir do assunto. Não era nem para ele estar sabendo disso. Talvez se não tivesse insistido tanto com Sango.. Mas envolvia Inuyasha, ele merecia saber.

- Responde! - Inuyasha, inquieto, levantou o amigo pela gola.

- Calma Inuyasha. – Miroku olhou para o amigo. – Não é para tanto. Esta conversa que eu tive com a Sango é pessoal da Kagome. – o moreno caiu para trás, e Inuyasha o soltou.

- Aquela bruxa idiota! Por isso que ela estava me evitando! Dá onde ela tira essas idéias ridículas? Ela mal sabe quem é a mãe dela que dirá a minha! É nisso qu..

- Inuyasha pára! – Miroku repreendeu o homem de cabelos pratas. – Ela não tem culpa. Está confusa. Não sabe da mãe, e quando acha algum indício, ela chega a todas as conclusões de que você pode ser meio-irmão dela, o que não é uam boa coisa. – ele riu. – Você precisa dar um crédito. Não é todo dia que acontece isso, para sua informação.

- Mas isso é ridículo! É a cosia mais idiota que eu já ouvi! Por que ela não me contou? - passava as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no corredor. - Que merda! Ela achou mais inteligente ficar inventando doenças! Que idéia idiota! Não tem como ela ser a minha irmã ou meia irmã, ou tia, avó, prima, madrin...

- Tudo bem INUYASHA... – o moreno, calmo, já tinha perdido a paciência. – Por que VOCÊ não vai lá dizer isso a ela? Ahh..? – e deixou ele sozinho no corredor, quando entrou em seu apartamento escuro. Fechou a porta mais continuou na sala ouvindo-o resmungar no corredor. O hanyou devia ter ficado ali por uns dois minutos, andando de um lado para o outro e resmungando coisas repetidas vezes. E Miroku só prestava atenção em quanto tempo ele iria demorar para ir falar com ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narração Kagome**

Eu passei a madrugada praticamente toda acordada. Eu já tinha arrumado tudo. Só faltava a coragem que eu não tinha para ir. Eu já tinha tomado um banho, e minha mala já jazia próxima à porta da sala. Eu pensei bastante no que fazer. Peguei um caderninho que tinha próximo ao tapete (não me perguntem porque, já que o caderninho serve para dar recados, e como nós não temos telefone, tecnicamente não temos recado) e uma caneta que eu peguei de minha bolsa.

"_Sango, Rin eu resolvi fugir."_

Ai que tosco! Eu resolvi fugir..! Balancei a cabeça tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Rabisquei e comecei em outra linha.

"_Sango, Rin, me perdoem. Eu sei. Provavelmente agora vocês vão querer me matar. Mas, vocês PRECISAM me entender. Eu não posso continuar próxima do Inuyasha, sem sentir o que eu sinto, sabendo que ele é meu meio-irmão. É muito difícil tudo isso. E eu peço desculpas, porque fui eu que fiz vocês virem para cá. E... o carro. Ele é de vocês. É sério. Acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. E, outra coisa. Eu vou entender se vocês não quiserem mais olhar na minha cara. Eu sei. Eu não estou a fim de olhar para ela. _

Respirei fundo. Até ali estava tudo bem. Mas, eu precisava terminar.

"_Eu vou voltar para casa e devo ficar por lá mesmo. Desisti de procurar a minha mãe.._

_Bem.. É isso.. Amo muito vocês duas._

_Kagome."_

Ótimo, lá vou eu chorar de novo. Arranquei a folha antes que as minhas lágrimas a manchassem e deixei no tapete. Elas iriam ver quando acordassem. Levantei enquanto enxugava o rosto e peguei a chave e minhas coisas.

Olhei para trás. Por menos tempo que eu tivesse ficado ali, muitas lembranças iriam ficar na minha cabeça. É engraçado como a vida prega peças. Você fica tão feliz em um momento, mas logo depois, a gente descobre alguma coisa, e todo aquele castelo desmorrona. Sentiria a falta dos gritos da Sango quando o Miroku passava a mão nela, logo seguido de um tapa. A mudança repentina da Rin CDF para a Rin louca. Dos jogos. Dos micos. Ah... não posso esquecer dos meus uniformes.

Um solitária lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, e eu enfim resolvi partir.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**Narração 3° pessoa**

Já devia passar da meia noite quando o moreno abriu os olhos assustados, o barulho que ouvira vinha da casa do seu vizinho nada estressado que parecia ter arrebentado com a porta. Queria ver o que diabos ele estaria fazendo para acordar a essa hora da noite, do nada e acordar a vizinhança toda com o barulho.

Mas devia estar tão quente lá fora. Ia ser tão difícil sair do ar. Porém, resolveu levantar. Sabe se lá qual é a idéia maluca que o estressadinho tinha na cabeça.

Seguiu arrastando os pés para a porta. Abriu-a a tempo de ver o hanyou, ainda bravo, fechar a porta do próprio apartamento.

- E então Inuyasha? Resolveu o que vai fazer? – se dirigiu ao homem à sua frente.

- Eu vou falar com ela. - Miroku suspirou. Ele já não tinha dito isso ao rapaz antes? Só podia ser brincadeira que Inuyasha tinha demorado todo esse tempo para chegar numa conclusão que Miroku já havia dito.

- Você vai falar com ela SÓ AGORA? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu achava que você já tivesse feito isso. Muito provavelmente a senhorita Kagome, do jeito que eu conheço ela, já fez alguma coisa.

- Como assim? Se ela não fez nada até agora, vai resolve fazer hoje? No meio da noite?

- Você dúvida? – Miroku se colocou para dentro do apartamento e foi fechando a porta vagarosamente. – Eu acho que não... – sussurrou e fechou a porta de uma vez, deixando um Inuyasha perdido no corredor. Ele piscou por algum tempo, e depois correu para o elevador. Batia o pé de tão impaciente e cada vez mais se irritava pelo fato de morar no quarto andar. Por que ele não tinha pensado em ir atrás dela antes?

E aquele elevador que não chegava nunca. Apertou tanto os botões que eles levemente afundaram, até que ele conseguiu sair do prédio, ligou sua moto e saiu em disparada para encontrar Kagome antes que ela aprontasse alguma.

Apesar de ser noite, as ruas ainda não estavam vazias. Alguns restaurantes ainda estavam cheios, afinal, era noite de sexta. Parou em um dos sinais e, olhando impacientemente para os lados, ele viu um ônibus passando do outro lado da rua, no caminho oposto ao que ele ia. Surpreso, arregalou os olhos quando viu Kagome se reencostar em uma das janelas desse mesmo ônibus. Ela não podia estar indo embora.

Praguejou alto e tomou um rumo diferente uma vez que sabia onde aquele ônibus iria levar. Optou por pegar um atalho, de modo que chegaria ao próximo ponto antes do próprio ônibus.

Kagome se reencostou a janela. Tudo aquilo que viveu durante... o quê? Uns 3 ou 4 meses? Tinha valido para toda a sua vida. Lá fora, uma leve chuva começava a cair, respingando na janela. Suspirou alto. Ainda bem que estava com um casaco longo. Parecia que aquela viagem iria ser bem fria.

Fria.. Era verão! Mas se sentia sozinha.. Queria tanto que suas amigas estivessem ali, junto com ela. Só que sabia que não podia fazer isso com elas. Sango tinha Miroku, Rin parecia estar gostando de um cara que ninguém sabia quem era. Riu quando lembrou de como o chamavam: Mister X. Nem a própria Rin sabia o nome dele direito.

A chuva começava a aumentar um pouco e Kagome olhava pela janela vendo as gotas baterem forte contra ela. Queria tomar banho de chuva..

Suspirou pesadamente, quando pegou sua bolsa e retirou de lá um papel. Na verdade, uma foto. Um foto dela e de Inuyasha. Ela estava com um boné, e seu rosto estava escondido em meio aos braços de Inuyasha, que parecia a abraçar com muito carinho. Ela segurava a aba do boné, com um sorriso de lado, enquanto ele, sorria como um bobo. Ela riu. Como aquela foto era importante para ela. A primeira coisa que iria fazer quando chegasse, era colocá-la em um porta-retratos.

Aquele dia tinha sido engraçado. Ela não sabia como, mas no final Miroku tinha empurrado, sem querer, Inuyasha dentro do lago e o hanyou fez questão de molhar todo mundo depois.

Olhou a foto por mais um tempo e voltou a guardá-la, do jeito que era desastrada ia acabar perdendo. Voltou a observar a janela.

O ônibus, antes andando a toda velocidade, foi parando. Kagome deduziu que algum semáforo estaria fechado, mas as pessoas do ônibus começaram a se levantar para ver o que tinha ocorrido. Ela poderia ser muito curiosa, mas resolveu não levantar. Estava cansada demais para qualquer esforço físico.

- Você não vai sair? – perguntou uma senhora bem velha.

- Sair? Para onde? – Kagome não tinha entendido nada a pergunta da senhora ao seu lado.

- Você pretende sair da cidade minha jovem?

- Ahh... sim. Na verdade, voltar para a minha cidade de origem. – a morena sorriu para a senhora como resposta.

- Uhm.. Boa viagem..! - ela sorriu de volta e foi embora.

Kagome seguiu com os olhos a senhora até vê-la voltar para seu lugar. Aquele ônibus realmente tinha parado. Será que ele tinha quebrado ou algo do gênero? Até que ela viu todos se sentarem e ouviu alguém dizer que era só um louco tentando parar o ônibus, que talvez o tinha perdido e quisesse embarcar. Deu de ombros e se reencostou ainda mais na poltrona e num piscar de olhos, levantou, olhando a janela surpresa por Inuyasha estar do lado de fora.

- Inu.. Yash..a?

Ela se levantou e piscou com mais força os olhos. Por intuição, levou sua bolsa junto, nas costas. Resolveu ir até a porta do ônibus.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse para Inuyasha, mas ainda permanecia dentro do ônibus, apesar de estar próxima as escadas.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo ai? É só por causa daquela idéia ridícula?

- Que idéia ridícula? – ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, não entendendo mais nada do que ele dizia. De uma vez por todas, saiu do ônibus, nem se importando com a chuva, que agora estava ainda mais forte.

- De que eu era seu meio-irmão! Por que você não me disse bruxa? - nenhum dos dois viu o ônibus voltar a andar. Se aquela porcaria daquela rua que serveria de atalho não estivesse em obra, ele teria chegado mais cedo.

- Eu d-disse... o quê? – Kagome estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Como ele descobriu? QUEM contou para ele? Ela achou que deveria MESMO ter ficado ali para matar a Sango e a Rin lenta e dolorosamente. – Quem te contou isso? – ela se aproximou dele, pisando firme.

- Não vai mudar nada! - cruzou os braços em frente do peito. Ela estava fugindo por causa daquilo.

- Claro que muda sim! E... olha... – ela apontou para o ônibus, já distante. – Olha o que você fez! Eu perdi a porcaria do ônibus. – se virou para o horizonte e agora não se via mais o ônibus.

- Você não ia mesmo!

- Ia sim! – ela se voltou e andou até ele, ficando bem próxima. – Quem disse que não?

- EU disse que não!

- E quem você pensa que é para dizer isso? – Kagome bufou, nem ligando para a chuva. Seus cabelos já estavam colados ao rosto, e provavelmente estava uma droga. Mas, quem se importaria com aquilo NAQUELA hora?

- Seu meio-irmão! - mentirinha... Mas ela não sabia e queria ver a reação dela.

Kagome ficou sem palavras. Ele tinha ido ATÉ lá para dizer que ele era seu meio-irmão? POR QUE ele tinha que lembrar isso a ela? Ela não poderia ter ido embora e pronto?

- Por que você não me deixou ir embora? – ela acabou com a cara de raiva e a transformou em uma triste. E, algumas lágrimas já estavam sendo formadas. Graças a chuva, elas poderiam ser confundidas, e ninguém perceberia.

- Porque eu tinha que tirar essa idéia ridícula da sua cabeça.

Ela, que estava olhando para baixo, voltou seu olhar com lágrimas, para o hanyou.

- Por que ridícula? Tudo indica para isso. Será que você não percebe?

- Tudo o que...? - sabia que essa idéia não tinha surgido do nada.

- Eu não conheci minha mãe, nem você. E olha que isso a bastante tempo. E tem... bem... a foto. – tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento eram os braços do ser a sua frente a reconfortando.

- Que foto? Que fot...? Tá, não importa! Você é tão burra! Para você ser minha meia-irmã, teria de ser um ano mais velha que eu e eu sou DOIS anos mais velho que você!

- A foto que estava na sua caixi... – ela parou abruptamente. Tinha esquecido que tinha visto a foto sem a autorização dele. – HEI! Eu NÃO sou burra. – pera aí. O que ele disse fazia um pouquinho de sentido, porque para a mãe da Kagome ter tido ele e ela e depois... ahhhhh... ELA ERA TÃO BURRA!

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas bruxa?

- EU? Não... não mexi em nada. – resolveu se afastar um pouco dele. Ele parecia ficar agressivo quando as pessoas mexiam nas coisas dele. Ela andou um pouco de costas para ele, vendo o que ele iria fazer. Provavelmente apunhalá-la pelas costas.

- Alguma coisa você fez... Eu te conheço! – estreitou os olhos para a morena molhada.

- Bem... – ela não conseguiu mentir mais. – No dia que eu dormi na sua casa, eu acordei no meio da noite para ir ao banheiro. E... bem, eu esbarrei em uma caixinha e ela caiu e se abriu. Então eu fui pegar as coisas, e vi uma foto... só isso. – ela olhou para ele. Será que ele iria ficar MUITO estressado?

- Que... caixa?

- Uma caixinha... pequenininha? – ela sorriu sem graça. – Ahh.... não briga comigo. Ela caiu. Eu só peguei as coisas, coloquei dentro e fechei. Eu, por acaso, tinha que deixá-la no chão? – se aproximou dele, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro dele. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Você... Você é retardada! - ele se afastou dela depois de ter batido na própria testa. - Como é que você pôde achar que eu era seu meio irmão se eu já era nascido naquela época? Ahhh! Que burrice!

- Desculpe a minha burrice, Inuyasha. Prometo que ela NUNCA MAIS vai se aproximar de você. Pode afetar, né? – ela se afastou dele, ajeitando sua mochila e saiu andando (lê-se: praticamente correndo) Quem precisaria de um idiota a chamando de burra? Ainda mais que DIZ gostar dela?

- A sua burrice não seria grande se tivesse falado comigo! Não ia ter acontecido NADA disso! - ela parou de correr procurando palavras para retrucar, mas o que ele dizia fazia sentido. As coisas podiam estar como antes se ela tivesse simplesmente contado e estaria tudo esclarecido. Sem lágrimas, nem mentiras.

- E de que adiantaria não ter acontecido nada disso? EU é que fiquei chorando, então, como eu não me importo, não é grande coisa. – resmungou e voltou a deixar Inuyasha em suas costas, mais distante ainda. Estava indo embora e não sabia nem para onde, não sabia onde estava! Só queria sair dali. Ele não entendia o que ela pensou, ele não sabia o que havia passado... A opinião dele não conta. Se bem que, se não contasse, ela não estaria chorando.

Kagome foi virada para trás e quase caiu com o forte puxão que seguiu-se por um abraço.

- Se você não se importa, o problema é seu, porque eu me importo.

A jovem ficou assustada de início com a atitude de Inuyasha, mas deixou ser abraçada por aqueles braços fortes que ela tanto gostava. Apesar de tudo o que ele disse, o que é verdade mesmo, ela ainda gostava e muito dele. Abraçou-o de volta colocando sua cabeça no peito dele. A chuva ainda caia.

- Eu te amo... - Kagome gelou quando ouviu as palavras sussurradas. Talvez ele tivesse deixado-as escapar, mas... mesmo assim...

- Ahhh...? – ela saiu do abraço e olhou um pouco confusa. Inuyasha não parecia ser aqueles caras que diriam "Eu te amo" a toa. Ele estava olhando fixamente para os olhos de Kagome e ela não sabia o que responder, a sua voz não saia, ela não se mexia. E assim ela ficou quando ele segurou seu rosto e ela novamente sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua.

Os lábios dele sobre os seus provocaram uma reação inusitada. Uma coisa que ela jamais sentiu. Diferentemente do selinho no parque, aquele beijo foi mais que profundo. E as mãos de Inuyasha não paravam de escorregar pelas costas da menina. Ela apenas passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele. E deixou-se levar pelo momento. O beijo dele era inesquesível. Mas, ele foi parando levemente, até que afastou seu rosto. Kagome apenas manteve os olhos fechados, ainda em um transe.

- Te amo... - ele repetiu.

Ela abriu os olhos, em tempo de ver um sorriso brotar da boca do meio-youkai.

- Eu acho que nem preciso repetir, não é mesmo? – suspirou alto, e fechou os olhos mais um vez, rezando para que aquilo não fosse só um sonho, ou uma miragem.

- Ah não, fala! Eu quero ouvir!

- Eu... te.. amo... Inuyasha. – disse isso vagarosamente, abrindo seus olhos ao pronunciar o nome dele.

- Agora fala de novo porque eu repeti!

- Como você é bobo! – ela riu. – Quer que eu grite, é?

- Quero! - ele riu de volta. Só tinha pedido para ela repetir, ela que se ofereceu para gritar...

- Tudo bem... – ela limpou a garganta e se preparou. Afastou-se um pouco dele. – EU AMO O INUYASHA. O MEIO-YOKAI MAIS CHATO, MAS O MAIS LINDO QUE EU JÁ CONHECI. – riu.

- Tá, não precisava ter gritado não alto.. – mexeu as orelhinhas escutando o zumbido para não tirar os braços de perto dela.

- Ahh... desculpa. – sorriu amarelo, mas deu um beijo no rosto dele. Quem sabe assim ele não a perdoava? - Me desculpa?

- Claro que sim sua boba..! Mas você desisitiu de fugir... né?

- Hum... – colocou um dedo no queixo, como se estivesse pensando. – Bem, minhas amigas estão aqui... posso encontrar minha mãe... tenho um emprego, que apesar de ser estranho, é muito engraçado... e além de tudo... – passou seus braços pelos ombros de Inuyasha. - ...uma pessoa que eu amo demais mora aqui. Acho que não fujo tão cedo.

- Então vamos embora, começou a chover..

- Agora que está todo ensopado que reparou? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E bem... eu não estou com o carro, então, acho que vou ficar ainda mais um pouquinho molhada até chegar ao apartamento.

- Quem disse que vamos a pé? – ele parou de puxá-la pela mão quando pararam em frente a moto.

- Aiii... já estava com saudades da sua moto. – sorriu, e rapidamente subiu nela, sendo seguida por Inuyasha. Ele lhe estendeu o capacete e ela pôs relutante. Queria sentir mais a chuva em seu rosto, mas ele brigou com ela, dizendo que era questão de segurança. Ela resolveu não implicar e assim fez. Colocou o capacete, enquanto ele acelerou e partiu.

****

**CALMA! Eu sei, seu sei.. Com que cara de pau a gente tem o direito de aparecer aqui? .**

**Demoramos a beça! E nossa justificativa não explica porquê; tínhamos que ter postado mesmo, mas por motivos além da nossa compreensão coisas não muito legais aconteceram juntas! Mas bem, cá estamos nós postando! xD**

**Se DEUS quiser nós estaremos de volta em pouco tempo! E com detector de metais porque nem eu nem Aline estamos afim de morrer porque alguém carregava um grampo e resolveu enfia-lo em nossas goelas..**

**Espero que tenham curtido suas férias e Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo meeeeeeega atrasado!**

**Beijos!**

**Kaori.**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Gege-ups:** Oi Gege..!! Ok, eu espero sinceramente que você não esteja morta. Sabe, eu não agüentaria levar a culpa por um suicídio, ou ataque cardíaco, sabe? Não vou conseguir dormir muito bem... 

Bem... a gente sabe com a Ká é psicótica, sabe como é. Tudo para ela é o fim do mundo e isso que me faz mais rir. Acho que a você também, né? Mas todas nós ficamos com dó dela por tudo o que ela passou que realmente não é nada fácil. O Inu sempre bóia nas histórias... é típico dele...xD Sesshy para a sua felicidade e para a da nação também, né? Oakopksopkspoakpokaspo

Uma e quarenta? Ok, nessa hora eu provavelmente estava dormindo que nem uma pedra. Putz... agora eu estou REALMENTE preocupada, porque nós ficamos o que? Um ano sem postar. Eu espero que você leia essa mensagem. Não se mate Gege! Não se mate! 

Beijos e abraços para você também nossa querida leitora que eu espero estar viva. E que não queira nos matar... .-.

ps: Somos piradas também! \o/

(A: realmente eu já sabia – irmã gêmea Aline do mau)

**danda jabur:** Pois é danda. A Kagome sofre um bocado. A situação dela não é fácil... =/

No momento eu acabei de bocejar, só de você ter dito que estava com sono. xD Que bom que você gostou da nossa fic!! Espero que continue lendo.

Beijinho

**Aline Higurashi**

**Ps: Não…! Não atirem por favor. Sou jovem demais para morrer! Eu nem sei o resultado do ENEM ainda! T-T**


End file.
